Conserje Mellark
by Patito Fanfics Pasion
Summary: Katniss es una señora frustrada sexualmente, casada con Gale Hawthorne, un hombre guapísimo pero impotente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se mude a un condominio y conozca al guapo conserje?
1. Uff qué calor

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, sólo la trama nació de mi perversa cabeza.

Aclaración: Este fic es una adaptación. La misma historia la escribí originalmente para Twilight y pueden encontrarla en mi perfil.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: UFF QUÉ CALOR**

Me sofocaban las paredes de este departamento de mala muerte, ya no lo soportaba más, a veces quería salir de aquí, correr a algún antro y pagarle a uno de esos muchachotes por sus servicios. Servicios sexuales.

Yo no quería un amante, sólo necesitaba sexo. Verdadero sexo. Vivía frustrada y a la vez con culpa. Mi esposo era una un sueño de hombre, un par de años mayor que yo y me consentía en todo… menos en lo que más anhelaba.

Me casé con Gale… la verdad porque está muy bueno, cuando me pidió matrimonio salté en una pata por días. No podía creer que el buenote quisiera casarse. Siempre fuimos amigos, desde la escuela pero apenas saliendo de la secundaria nos hicimos más cercanos debido a que nuestros padres eran amigos y murieron juntos en un accidente de coches. Los dos iban más borrachos que Homero Simpson.

Por ese entonces mi madre me abandonó y me quedé sola. Literalmente se largó. Dijo que no soportaba la ausencia de papá y regresó a su natal Vancouver. Quizás fue que no quise seguirla, no quería dejar mi escuela y a mis amigos para refundirme en una ciudad extraña. Me quedé con el poco dinero del seguro de papá que se acabó cuando cumplí 18. Desde entonces tuve que trabajar para mantenerme. Fue duro al principio pero luego me acostumbré. Tenía el apoyo de Hazzele, Gale y sus demás hermanos, eso fue de mucha ayuda.

Que ilusa fui al pensar que todo sería perfecto. Me vine a enterar en la noche de bodas que él tenía un pequeño problemita.

Era impotente.

Sí, era impotente. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Fácil porque nosotros no… nunca… o sea yo creí que él quería que esperáramos hasta casarnos. Un poco rara esa idea pero me lo creí. Siempre me frenaba cuando me le tiraba encima. ¡Porque no probé el pastel antes de comprarlo!

No había nada que lo ayudara. Y lo peor de todo era que apenas quería ver al médico, decía que el matrimonio no se basaba en el sexo y que me amaba mucho.

Llevo 6 meses en esta agonía y me repito siempre que el sexo no es importante pero en días calurosos como hoy en donde cada canal de la maldita televisión muestra escenas eróticas me enfado más. Y no sé con quién sentirme más molesta, conmigo o con mi marido.

Mi vida era un asco.

Recordé entonces el día en que me enteré del pequeño problemita de Gale, la noche de bodas.

.

_Después de una sencilla recepción a la que asistió mamá, tomamos un vuelo a Miami, nos registramos en un bonito hotel y llegó la noche. Esperaba ansiosa, algo de miedo tenía pero sabía que sería maravilloso. Gale se veía cansado, se dio un baño y se durmió. ¡Se durmió!_

_Esperé pacientemente a que fuera de madrugada, lo deje descansar varias horas, creí que si esperaba a que él estuviera descansado todo iría mejor que bien. Apenas se movió, lo abracé. Yo traía puesto un pequeño camisón blanco y con eso quería decirle que estaba dispuesta a que me iniciara en esos terrenos desconocidos. ¡Que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera!_

_Mi esposo era un hombre enorme y de buen ver. Fuertote y grande eso me hacía imaginar noches enteras llenas de pasión._

_—Catnip ¿estás despierta?—preguntó apenas abrió los ojos. ¿Qué creía, que me iba a dormir cuando lo que necesitaba es romper la cama?_

_—Sí. No he podido dormir— dije pasando una de mis largas piernas entre las suyas. _

_Se volteó a abrazarme pero segundos después me di cuenta de que no trataba de hacer nada más. Así que decidí insinuarle que yo estaba lista. Me subí sobre él._

_—Catnip…— gruñó. Yo estaba en mi gloria, esperando por él._

_Busqué sus labios y aunque su aliento no era tan agradable a esas horas no me importó. Seguí besándolo cada vez con más pasión. Él me apretó más a su cuerpo y logró que se me escaparan algunos gemidos._

_—Gale—susurré a su oído. Sus manos se movieron por mi trasero y me humedecí, fue algo inesperado pero seguro sería parte de todo esto. Yo no era tan inocente había leído mucho los últimos días antes de la boda e incluso visto algunos videos en YouTube: las escenas eróticas de las películas más taquilleras._

_Las manos de Gale empezaron a recorrerme, ávidas, bruscas. Eso me gustaba. Siguió besándome y tocándome por varios minutos, yo me mojaba con cada nueva caricia, esperando por más. _

_Pero algo me empezó a parecer raro en todo eso, a pesar de estar así de cerca, con nada más que un ligero camisón y su pijama no sentí ningún bulto entre sus piernas. No esperaba que fuese grandote como una manguera, es más no sabía que me esperaba pero definitivamente la que no hubiera nada de nada me inquietó. Empecé a bajar mis manos a la altura de sus caderas, acercándome a su pubis, cuando mis manos estaban por llegar a su ingle, él tomó mi mano y me detuvo._

_—Lo siento— dijo apesadumbrado. Vi desesperación en sus ojos y se volteó para que no lo viera._

_— ¿Gale? ¿Qué va mal?— pregunté._

_—Es sólo que yo… no puedo…_

_— ¿No puedes qué?— abrí mis enormes ojos como platos._

_—No me excito— dijo aun dándome la espalda. _

_Me sentí extraña ¿No estaba excitado? A mí me excitaba el sólo hecho de estar en una cama con él. ¿Acaso yo no lo excitaba? ¿Acaso no me deseaba?_

_— ¿No te excito?—pregunté._

_—No eres tu nena, es que yo, tengo un problema… no puedo…_

_—No entiendo— ¿estaría enfermo?_

_—Debí decírtelo antes pero tenía miedo que me dejaras. Yo te quiero mucho— dijo muy triste._

_— ¿Decirme que? ¿Gale me asustas, estás enfermo? ¿Tienes algo?_

_—Tengo disfunción. No puedo lograr una erección. Pensé que quizás contigo podría hacerlo pero parece que no funciona— dijo más apenado aún. _

_Automáticamente traje a la memoria lo aprendido en el colegio. Disfunción, no hay erección. ¿Impotencia?_

_—Gale debiste decírmelo, hubiéramos buscado ayuda profesional, vamos no te sientas así. Mañana podemos ir con un buen médico…_

_—No Katniss, no me gustan los médicos— dijo molesto._

_—Pero quizá se pueda solucionar, vamos no perdemos nada._

_—Tú no pierdes nada, pero yo pierdo mi dignidad— dijo algo fuerte._

_—Amor, esto es cuestión de dos, no sé mucho pero seguro algún médico o tal vez un psicólogo nos puede orientar._

_—No iré a un psicólogo, no estoy loco. Y no quiero un médico riéndose de mí— gritó._

_—Lo que te sucede no es para reírse Gale— le dije, quería que se calmara._

_—Claro, si no es para reírse. Es para sentir lástima— no dijo más y no tocamos estema hasta una semana después cuando volvimos a la ciudad._

_Fue difícil convencerlo de asistir al consultorio de un buen médico al otro lado de la ciudad para que no pensara que podrían reconocerlo. Yo fui previamente para que me informara los posibles problemas de mi esposo. Pero Gale se mostró esquivo y receloso. Aceptó hacerse algunos análisis y tomar medicamentos._

_Nada parecía funcionar. Cuando nos dieron los resultados me indigné. Gale tenía diabetes, enfermedad que me había ocultado. Cuando le reclamé me dijo que era hereditario y que un hombre no tenía por qué contarle sus debilidades a nadie._

_Su forma tan machista y anticuada de ver las cosas me estaba matando. Discutimos varias veces por ello pero claro discutir era yo sola gritando mientras él desde el sillón apenas me tomaba atención._

_Yo soy diseñadora gráfica, así que me dediqué mucho a mi trabajo, mientras eso sucedía, algunas noches me sentía tan sola. Durmiendo con mi esposo al lado pero sin que intentara nada conmigo. Era una almohada más, un cojín en su gran cama._

.

¿Por qué harían tanto calor? Oh Dios era un verano caliente, menos mal que tenía el aire acondicionado. Me acerqué a la rejilla para sentir frescor pero no funcionaba, con razón estaba achicharrándome.

Maldito edificio viejo al que había accedido a venir. Hacía poco nos habíamos mudado por un año a esta ciudad, debido a un ascenso que Gale había perseguido desde hacía tiempo en la compañía de seguros para la que trabajaba. Además, no quería dejarme sola, algunos de sus amigos ya me habían echado el ojo.

¿Qué se hace cuando se malogra algo en un edificio? ¿Llamo a un técnico o al conserje? No iba a molestar a Gale por una cosa tan tonta, seguramente estaría en una junta importante, me dijo que llegaría tarde hoy.

Entonces, llamaría al encargado del edificio, si él no solucionaba esas cosas me diría quien podría hacerlo. Levante el intercomunicador y marqué el 1, al lado decía Administración, bonito nombre para la conserjería.

— Buen día ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?— escuché una sexy y varonil voz del otro lado.

—Hola, soy la señora Hawthorne del piso 4, departamento 5, mi aire acondicionado no funciona, ¿Quién puede solucionar eso?— pregunté.

—En cinco minutos estoy allí señora Hawthorne, yo mismo lo arreglaré— dijo aquella voz.

Vaya a eso le llamo yo eficiencia, lo esperaré sentada para conocer al dueño de esa voz tan sensual.

Ya por favor Katniss, deja de pensar en sensual, sexy y todo lo que te recuerde que existe el sexo en el mundo. Parece que el calor te alborotan las hormonas.

—Ok, lo espero— dije y colgué. Debía ponerme algo más de ropa para recibir al conserje, después de todo no era dable que una señora esté en baby doll a medio día.

Me puse un vestido corto y coqueto, tapaba más que mi ropa de dormir. Esperé con una bebida helada, para al menos enfriar mis ideas. A los cinco minutos exactos tocaron el timbre.

— ¿Señora Hawthorne? Soy Peeta Mellark, de la administración, vengo a solucionar su problema con el aire acondicionado— dijo sonriendo un joven, de cabello rubio y mirada tierna. Era la viva imagen de un ángel, o tal vez un demonio tentador. Era adorable, con hoyuelos que daban ganas de pellizcar. No era muy alto pero tenía unos bíceps duritos. Y una cola redondita. Pero lo que más destacaba es su sonrisa. Sentí un frío recorrerme pero era… ¿El conserje? Madre santa, de dónde los sacan.

—Sí, adelante— contesté como pude, dejándole paso libre para que entrara.

Noté su olor, era raro, nunca había olido algo así, como a vainilla. Algo dulce, varonil pero muy poderoso.

Ya me estaban afectando las neuronas mi celibato obligatorio. Quizás sí estaría aguantada como decía Magde, mi mejor amiga.

—La máquina funciona bien, está succionando correctamente— me dijo subido en una silla, revisando el aire acondicionado, mientras que yo sólo lo miraba abstraída, si había algo más sexy que ver a un hombre arreglando algo, era escuchar las palabras técnicas que usaban. Vi que estaba empezando a transpirar, el calor era insoportable.

— ¿Entonces que tiene?— pregunté algo molesta.

—Creo que le falta gas, estas máquinas antiguas necesitan mantenimiento pero tengo gas refrigerante en mi oficina. Iré por él— dijo bajando de la silla, pero trastabilló cuando puso un pie en el suelo porque la silla se movió, no sé cómo pero nos enredamos ya que él buscó en qué apoyarse y yo era lo más cercano que tenía. Al caer me llevó consigo, terminé sobre aquel extraño, todo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo que se sentía muy duro y bien trabajado. Era musculoso, sin llegar a perecer chico de gimnasio. Al instante mi piel se erizó y me humedecí.

—Perdóneme señora— dijo tomándome de la cintura para moverme, lo que me ocasionó unas cosquillas terribles y una sensación de placer, no pude evitar retorcerme y reír.

–Lo siento, lo siento. Quédate quieto— le rogué, todavía riéndome. Puse mis manos a los costados y suavemente traté de ponerme de pie. Maldición, mi vestido se había enganchado a su cinturón. Quise soltarlo pero, sin querer, rocé sus partes más sensibles, él gimió y se sentó de golpe.

—Traigo enganchado mi vestido— le dije otra vez mirándolo. Qué situación más bochornosa.

—Tranquila, lo quitaré— dijo mirándome, sus ojos eran azules como un cielo de verano sin nubes. Nunca había visto nada parecido y olía tan bien. Al tomar la suave tela de mi vestido una de sus manos rozó mi muslo y me estremecí.

—Si no sale… rómpelo— le dije viendo que tenía parte de mi cortísimo vestido atascado en su hebilla, con mis muslos al aire y sus manos temblando, romperlo sería lo más rápido para acabar con esta tortura. Traté de tirar de mi vestido.

— ¡No!— gimió él, tratando de ocultar algo que hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta.

¿Sus pantalones habían crecido? ¿Ay no, porqué a mí? ¿Por qué ofrecen pan delante de los pobres? Giré mi rostro hacia un lado para que no viera mis mejillas rojas como fresas maduras. Yo huyendo de todo lo erótico y vine a caer justo encima de un adonis. Este hombre era perfecto. De pies a cabeza, de arriba abajo, por delante y por detrás.

—Ya está— dijo él alejándose un poco, también estaba ruborizado. El silencio fue incómodo. Me incorporé y me fui hacia la ventana.

—Regreso enseguida con el gas— dijo él. Ni siquiera le respondí. Estaba hiperventilando. Ésta había sido la experiencia más erótica de mi vida. Qué patética me sentía.

Lo escuché tocar la puerta minutos después. Le indiqué que pasara. Estuvo trabajando un tiempo más y terminó.

—Está listo señora, ahora el aire acondicionado funciona perfectamente— me dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Gracias Peeta ¿Cuánto te debo?— pregunté, no sabía si pagarle por su trabajo o por la experiencia que me había brindado.

—No es nada señora, llámeme cuando me necesite— me giré a verlo antes de que se fuera. Me dio una ligera sonrisa y salió del departamento.

Ahora si iba a necesitar un desfogue, a lo mejor leería uno de esos escritos para adultos que tanto circula en Internet y terminaría tocándome y masturbándome como una colegiala.

A lo que había tenido que recurrir. Pero no había llegado tan bajo para necesitar un consolador, eso sí sería mi aceptación como fracasada sexual. Al menos la temperatura descendía y con ella mi ardor.

"Ay Conserje Mellark, estás para comerte" pensé.

Ducha fría, si, una larga y apaciguadora ducha fría nada mejor para calmar las pulsiones.

* * *

_Gracias por leer amigas, espero que la historia sea de su agrado._

_Patito_


	2. Dios mío, líbrame de esta tentación

**CAPITULO 2: ¡DIOS MÍO, LÍBRAME DE ESTA TENTACIÓN!**

Días después, Gale me llevó a una cena con gente de su trabajo, más de uno de sus socios me miraban con lujuria, mi esposo se daba cuenta pero era un hombre tan apático que su mayor explosión sería hacerse pipi. Y ni con eso se le levantaría.

Allí iba otra vez pensando en las miserias de mi marido. No entiendo cómo es que nunca le he sido infiel. Será porque no quiero ser el pasatiempo de nadie. Me rehúso a que me tomen como un objeto. Tampoco es que quiera un gran amor pero dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Regresamos antes de la media noche porque para variar mi esposo no sabía bailar, nunca nos quedábamos hasta muy tarde. Quise darme un baño pero no había agua. Rayos ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

—Gale no hay agua— le grité desde el baño.

—Llamaré a la administración— respondió.

No por favor, pensé, no traigan al objeto del pecado. A ese pedacito de chocolate blanco en forma de conserje.

—Katniss voy a ver el noticiero por favor atiende al conserje, parece que hay racionamiento de agua en la zona hay debemos abrir las llaves de los tanques que hay sobre el edificio— dijo Gale entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

¿Yo solita con ese hombre? ¿Con "Súper Mellark arregralotodo"? Hiperventilaba otra vez. Un extraño cosquilleo se apoderó de mi piel, sobre todo en las zonas que él tocó hace unos días.

Ay Katniss, necesitas urgentemente un psicólogo, un psiquiatra o un buen polvo. No puedes fantasear con el conserje del edificio ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

"Una muy, muy necesitada" me respondió mi conciencia traviesa.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y llamaron a la puerta, yo estaba con mi bata de baño azul delgada. Abrí de golpe, allí estaba, con sus ojos azules sensuales y su pecaminoso cuerpo bien formado.

¡Pero que pervertida me estaba volviendo! Traté de echar los malos pensamientos de mi cabecita loca.

—Hola Peeta, lamento que te llamáramos tan tarde— me disculpé.

—Es un placer señora— dijo recorriéndome discretamente con la mirada. Un nuevo estremecimiento se apoderó de mí. Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Lo seguí cuando fue directo al baño.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo?— me ofrecí.

—Bueno, si lo desea— dijo suavemente.

Esto era el colmo hasta sus palabras eran sensuales, placer, deseo. Si supiera lo que mi mente cochambrosa pensaba de él, seguro saldría corriendo de aquí. ¿O no?

— ¿Entonces qué hago?— pregunté. Sería mejor que haga algo útil y en lugar de destilar feromonas.

— Bien, abriré la llave alterna que conecta con los depósitos de agua del edificio. Necesito que pruebe la grifería. Abra el llave del lavabo o de la regadera para comprobar si ya hay agua— dijo agachándose junto al lavabo. Me quité los zapatos y entré a la ducha, no quería mostrar nuevamente mis piernitas abriendo el grifo del lavabo con él debajo maniobrando sus llaves de fontanería.

Abrí la regadera... no caía nada. Volví a mirarlo trabajar. Así desparramado debajo de mi lavabo se veía violable. Mala suerte la mía, estoy casada ¡Casada!

De pronto oí un ruido seco y sentí un chorro frío muy fuerte y copioso sobre mí, había abierto totalmente la llave y no la cerré ¡Que tonta! Ahogué con una de mis manos el grito que salió de mi boca. Peeta se giró a verme y corrió a ayudarme, rápidamente me sacó de allí. Estaba totalmente empapada. La camiseta del conserje era clara y ligera, se le pegó su cuerpo delineando sus aún más músculos. Otra vez empecé a temblar, no sé si de frío o de verlo todo mojado.

—Lo siento señora, ha sido mi culpa— se excusó.

Qué lindo, si yo sabía que había sido exclusivamente culpa mía por abrir de esa forma la llave del agua. Y todo por haber estado mirándolo trabajar pensando en las formas de acorralarlo en el piso del baño.

—Nooo, eees naaada— tirité.

—Debe cambiarse de ropa, el agua de los tanques es muy fría— dijo tomando una toalla y envolviéndome con ella, sentir sus brazos rodearme me hizo entrar en calor. Instintivamente me cobijé en él y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, su corazón se oía fuerte y violento. En lugar de apartarme se quedó estático, sin soltar su agarre ni aprovecharse, simplemente parecía esperar mi reacción.

—Lo siento— le dije apartándome de golpe.

—Descuide, estoy a su servicio— me dijo mirándome intensamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme pero no aparté la vista de sus ojos, quise agradecerle pero no me salía la voz.

—Entonces…hasta mañana señora— dijo mirándome.

—Lla... llámame Katniss— dije todavía tiritando.

—Bien señora Katniss, la veré luego— dijo saliendo del departamento.

Me quedé unos minutos viendo la puerta cerrada, donde momentos antes lo vi desaparecer, hasta que me entró frío nuevamente y corrí a cambiarme. Gale ya roncaba sobre la cama.

No sé qué me estaba pasando, era la primera vez que mi pulso se aceleraba ante alguien, incluso me había atrevido a escuchar sus corazón.

¡Katniss tranquila! Pisas terreno peligroso, no puedes tener una aventura con tu conserje, sería tan sórdido.

Al siguiente día estaba un poco ansiosa. Me sorprendí deseando que algo se descompusiera para tener excusa y llamarlo. Pero todo parecía normal. Me vestí con ropa deportiva y salí a correr, el deporte también nos libera de las hormonas.

Cuando iba pasando un gran parque me distraje observando una escena muy desagradable. Dos mujeres peleándose por un tipo que ni les hacía caso. Pero era muy apuesto el condenado. Rubio y grandote. Tanto me descuidé por verlos que no me fijé en un desnivel que había en el piso y caí al suelo. Traté de levantarme pero no pude, me había torcido el pie y todo por mirona.

Una bicicleta se detuvo a mi lado, yo tenía la cabeza gacha por eso no me di cuenta de quién era.

— ¿Señora Katniss?— preguntó el galán de mis fantasías eróticas. Me estremecí al oírlo.

—Hola Peeta— dije mirándolo.

— ¿Se ha lastimado?— se interesó agachándose. — ¿Puedo?— me dijo pidiendo permiso para tocar mi pie, no dije nada sólo asentí.

— ¡Ouch!— contuve la respiración cuando movió mi tobillo.

—No parece roto, quizás es sólo una torcedura— me dijo moviendo mi pie en varias direcciones muy suavemente, sus manos eran muy carnosas y calientes.

— ¿Sabes primeros auxilios?— pregunté.

—Hice un curso, nunca se sabe que puede pasar en un edificio— sonrió. –Déjeme levarla a un hospital para que le venden el pie— dijo dándome las manos para ayudarme a levantar.

—Pero ¿cómo iremos?— dije mirando la bicicleta.

—Espero que no le moleste si la llevo en mi bicicleta— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Puedes?

—Claro. Sólo déjeme subirla— me cargó como si fuera una muñeca y me subió a la parte trasera de su vehículo. Se sentó delante y tomó el timón.

— Katniss tienes que abrazarme fuerte— pidió. Envolví mis brazos en su torso. Se sentía tan bien, apoyé mi cabeza a su espalda para aspirar un poco su aroma, si olía a vainilla y chocolate. Qué rico.

—Discúlpeme— dijo. Mi corazón se aceleró y por un segundo tuve miedo de que pudiera leer mis pensamientos cochambrosos.

—No te entiendo— respondí casi gritando porque un auto nos tocó la bocina.

—La llamé por su nombre. Disculpe señora.

—Me gusta que me digan Katniss, además no soy tan vieja— dije apenada, seguramente él sería un par de años menor que yo y claro me veía como a una señora.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes… Katniss?— preguntó.

—Acabo de cumplir 22— dije rogando porque él fuera mayor de 21.

—Yo he cumplido la misma edad hace seis meses— soltó una carcajada. No podía creerlo se veía menor.

—Excelente así ya no me dirás señora— bromeé.

—Es por respeto, ya sabe soy… el… conserje— estacionó la bicicleta en la entrada del hospital y me ayudó a bajar, aseguró con una cadena el vehículo y luego me tomó en brazos.

— ¿Qué haces?— sonreí.

—No quiero que vuelvas a pisar, el esfuerzo podría agravar la torcedura. Te llevaré en brazos hasta el consultorio— dijo sonriendo.

Ay mi pobrecito corazón estaba bombeando a mil por hora, sus brazotes alrededor de mi cuerpo, me llevaba como se lleva a una novia… Ya párale Katniss, eres una señora, eres una señora…joven, llena de vida, de deseos… de lujuria.

— ¿Dígame?— escuché decir a una enfermera.

—Traigo a una paciente, se lastimó el tobillo— dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa a la recepcionista, sentí un hincón allí en el orgullo al ver que ella le devolvía el gesto. ¿Y quién no? ¿Con esa sonrisa quién iba a resistirse? Yo no.

— ¿Su nombre por favor?— dijo ella dirigiéndose a mí.

—Katniss Eve… Hawthorne— dije recordando mi apellido de casada.

—Muy bien. Esperen por favor— nos indicó.

Me atendieron en pocos minutos, era un esguince, nada serio sólo debían ponerme un vendaje y no hacer ejercicios por unos días. Salí de la consulta con el pie vendado y dando saltitos. Peeta estaba esperándome.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?— pregunto. ¿Me estaba invitando a salir?

—Si claro— sonreí. Dejé que me llevara sin preguntar, se detuvo en la esquina del hospital, delante de la panadería. Algo hizo click en mi cabeza. "Panadería Mellark", Peeta era de seguro el hijo de los dueños de esa panadería. Yo había pasado algunas veces por allí pero no asocié el apellido de mi fantasía erótica con la panadería.

—Hola papá— Saludó Peeta apenas entramos. Era un lugar acogedor, un par de mesas y una gran barra. Peeta me ayudó a sentarme. Un hombre algo subidito de peso pero muy guapo nos sonrió.

—Qué tal hijo ¿A quién tenemos por aquí?— dijo mirándome. Otra vez me sonrojé. Si el señor supiera lo que pensaba de su hijo no me trataría con tanta amabilidad.

—Es Katniss, una amiga. Tuvo un accidente cerca de aquí— dijo Peeta alcanzándome la cartilla.

—Mucho gusto Katniss. ¿Un accidente?— preguntó el señor Mellark.

—No, estaba corriendo, me distraje y caí— dije algo avergonzada aunque traté de sonreír.

—Creo que le debemos un buen trozo de pastel, se distrajo porque estaba mirando a Thom— se rió Peeta. No entendí. ¿Quién era Thom? ¿El tipo del parque?

— ¿Qué ha hecho tu hermano ahora?— sonrió su padre. ¿Su hermano? ¿En Don Juan de parques era hermano de Peeta?

—Lo usual, estaba en medio de la calle con dos chicas peleando por él— Peeta soltó una armoniosa carcajada.

— ¿Era tu hermano?— le pregunté.

—Sí, es el mayor aunque no lo parece— me miró con ternura.

—Bueno, en ese caso sírvanse lo que quieran— dijo alegremente el señor Mellark. –Aprovecha que tu madre no anda por aquí— le susurró pero alcancé a oírlo.

Pedí tarta de manzana y jugo, Peeta me lo sirvió con una agradable sonrisa. Él sólo comió un trozo de pan.

—Bonito lugar— dije mirando alrededor.

—Sí. Me gustaba trabajar aquí— sonrió.

—¿Sabes hornear panes?

—Desde luego, crecí entre costales de harina. Me gusta más hacer pasteles… y pintar.

—¿Hace mucho que te fuiste?— pregunté.

—Hace como un año.

—¿Pero vienes a ver a tu familia?

—Casi a diario. Papá siempre está aquí. ¿Tú tienes familia Katniss?— preguntó.

—No— dije sin pensar. –Bueno, tengo a mi madre… en algún lado. No la veo desde que me casé. Mi papá murió hace algún tiempo.

—Lo siento— dijo apenado.

Hablar con Peeta era muy fácil y divertido. Era sincero, agradable y atento. Se fijaba en cada detalle y no olvidaba lo que le decía.

Nos despedimos de su padre y salimos a la calle.

—Te llevo a casa— se ofreció. Pero en ese momento sonó mi celular y no pude aceptar su ofrecimiento. Era Gale, mi lindo e insatisfactorio marido.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono fijo?— preguntó algo apurado.

—Estoy saliendo del hospital, tuve un pequeño accidente, nada grave. ¿Hay algún problema?— le dije algo alarmada.

—Mamá viene a vernos, ¿No es una buena noticia? Su vuelo llega en media hora pero si no estás lista mejor voy de frente al aeropuerto. Y no olvides usar tu tarjeta del seguro para que no te cobren nada en ese hospital— me dijo rápidamente. Siempre el mismo tacaño.

Oh no, mi suegra. Si el problema de Gale era como una cruz que llevar, su madre era el mismísimo satanás, todos mis karmas negativos acumulados. Me odiaba, no sé porque, pero esa vieja arpía me detestaba.

Hazelle fue un amor mientras yo era amiga de su hijo pero en cuanto empezó a notar que salíamos cambió por completo. El día que le dijimos que íbamos a casarnos, la muy bruja sacó las garras. Bien dicen que una mujer es buena hasta que se convierte en suegra.

—Lo siento no estoy presentable, iré a casa y los esperaré allí— le dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Colgué el teléfono.

— ¿Tu esposo no viene por ti?— preguntó Peeta serio.

—No, viene la bruj… viene su madre, Gale va de camino al aeropuerto. Sé que es abusar de ti pero… ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?— le sonreí.

—Encantado, abusa cuanto quieras— dijo levantándome otra vez del suelo y sentándome en la bicicleta.

Todo el camino de regreso abrazada sólo pensé en sus últimas palabras "abusa cuanto quieras" Y ya estaba húmeda otra vez. Pero no me importaba, sería la última sonrisa de este día. Estaba segura que en cuanto mi suegrita ponga un pie en mi casa la felicidad iba a salir corriendo por la ventana.

Llegamos al edificio, Peeta dejó su bicicleta en la planta baja, el vigilante no estaba por ningún lugar, gracias a Dios. Peeta me ayudó a dar un par de pasos para llegar al ascensor y subió conmigo.

—Quiero asegurarme que estés bien y no te caigas en el camino— me sonrió, mi corazón casi se paraliza. Volvió a cargarme al salir del ascensor y yo abrí como pude la puerta.

—Gracias— le dije en la sala haciendo señales para que me bajara, él miraba en todas direcciones y caminó unos pasos hasta el sofá y con mucho cuidado me depositó allí.

Antes de separarnos por completo nuestras mejillas se rozaron haciéndome emitir un muy pequeño y casi inaudible gemido, su suave barba me hizo cosquillas. Él me miró unos segundos, habría jurado que sus ojos fueron a mis labios entreabiertos pero se separó de inmediato y retrocedió.

—No hagas esfuerzo, recupérate pronto— me dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

—Gracias. Eres… muy atento— le sonreí.

—Si necesitas algo… lo que sea…ya sabes— me dijo haciendo una reverencia y se marchó.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire cuando estuve sola. Necesitaba tranquilizarme.

¡Qué hombre tan sensual! "Dios mío, líbrame de esta tentación" dije en voz alta.

* * *

_Gracias por los comentarios, creí que nadie vería este loco fic. Actualizaré un capítulo diario si me lo permite el tiempo._

_PATITO_


	3. Vieja y pedófila

**CAPITULO 3: VIEJA Y PEDÓFILA**

—Has engordado bastante ¿Qué no haces ejercicios?— preguntó Hazelle, "mi querida suegrita" durante la cena. Esa vieja bruja... embajadora de satán.

—Katniss se alimenta bien— me defendió Gale. Hasta que abría la boca para defenderme el muy pañalón. Usualmente dejaba a su madre ametrallarme con indirectas sin abrir el pico.

— ¿Y para cuando tendré niños a quienes consentir? Me hago vieja y quiero nietos— se volvió a quejar. Ya era vieja cuando la conocí. Además tiene como 10 nietos no sé para qué quiere más.

—Aún no planeamos eso— fingí una sonrisa. Cómo decirle a madame polillas que su hijito no podía anotar un tanto. No era mi culpa dejarla sin descendencia.

—Pues dense prisa, tanto tiempo ociosa hace daño—dijo mirándome. Era oficial, la detestaba, siempre tratando de herirme o molestarme. Sus ataques siempre eran dirigidos a mí.

—Estoy buscando empleo— le dije a la bruja, lo cierto es que había dejado mi hoja de vida en algunas empresas pero no me habían contestado. Y con la mudanza, había perdido mucho tiempo.

—El camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones— dijo la arpía con una sonrisa cínica. –Gale, Glimmer te envía sus saludos— ¡bingo! ya se estaba demorando en sacar a relucir la antigua novia de Gale. Otra chica a la que por cierto también le hizo la vida imposible.

—Espero que se encuentre bien— le dijo él sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Está muy bonita, su hermana se casó el año pasado y en menos de 5 meses ya tiene gemelos, unos niños fuertes y saludables, es que ella si es de buena madera— dijo mirándome con desprecio. ¿De buena madera? con hijos después de sólo cinco meses de su boda seguro que ya se había prendido fuego antes de casarse.

Me levanté de mi silla y me fui a mi habitación cojeando, no quería seguir escuchando sus insinuaciones. Ya bastante tenía con el dolor en el pie para soportar a esa mujer. Ella sabía perfectamente mi nombre pero a veces "se le olvidaba" y me llamaba por cualquier otro.

—Katniss nos abandonaste— me dijo Gale una hora después buscando su pijama.

—Tu madre no para de echarme en cara que no salgo embarazada— le reproché.

—Ella es muy anciana, compréndela por favor Katniss— rogó.

— ¿Y por qué no me comprendes tú a mí? Tengo que soportar sus indirectas cada vez que viene a vernos, estoy harta de que me diga esas cosas. Sobre todo porque no es mi culpa…— él entristeció, así que me callé, no podía decirle a su madre eso. Gale se avergonzaría.

—Tal vez podríamos…— otra vez con sus divagaciones. Gale había mencionado una inseminación cuando nos planteamos el problema de los hijos.

— ¿Adoptar?— me adelanté.

—Sabes que hay forma de tener un hijo propio— me miró nervioso.

—Ah no, aún soy virgen no me van atravesar con uno de esos aparatos de inseminación— salté, no quería que fuese de ese modo.

—Katniss sé razonable, quisiera ser padre— se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Pero Gale, podemos intentarlo de la manera normal, porque no regresamos con el médico que te atendió, escuché que el viagra puede ayudar…

—No. Esas pastillas alteran el corazón. Podría morir, además la diabetes…— se molestó.

— ¡No quiero inseminación!— le grité.

—No estás poniendo de tu parte Katniss, por favor— me dijo más calmado.

—Tú tampoco pones de tu parte— le dije metiéndome en la cama y dándole la espalda.

—Al menos dime que lo pensarás— pidió antes de dormirse.

—Lo pensaré— le respondí.

¿Qué había que pensar? No era la virgen María para estar embarazada sin conocer los placeres del mundo.

Me dormí fantaseando que Peeta estaba a mi lado y me tocaba.

…

— ¡Katniss, la ducha no funciona!— gritó Hazelle desde el baño. Abrí el grifo para asegurarme si había agua.

—Si hay agua ¡Prueba otra vez!— le grité, no dijo nada pero unos minutos después salió sin bañarse.

—No hay agua caliente— se quejó.

—Es que no instalamos terma, hace tanto calor— me excusé.

—Yo me baño con agua caliente todos los días, en invierno y en verano, no voy a cambiar mis hábitos por ti— dijo molesta.

Respiré profundamente y traté de pensar. "Peeta", fue todo lo que se me ocurrió. Fui al teléfono y marque el número 1, cada vez que lo hacía sentía mariposas en el estómago.

—Administración— escuché su voz sensual.

—Hola Peeta— lo saludé.

— ¿Todo bien allá arriba? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Cómo va el pie?— pude sentir que sonreía.

—Está mucho mejor, ya no me duele. Tengo un problemilla, la madre de mi esposo quiere ducharse con agua caliente y nuestro departamento no tiene terma, no sé qué hacer— le dije.

—Tengo una ducha eléctrica para esos casos, se coloca al instante ¿Puedo subir?— pidió.

—Gracias, ven lo más pronto que puedas.

—En 5 minutos estoy allí… espérame—dijo y colgó.

Salí a la puerta ya que Hazelle no paraba de renegar. Pronto escuché el ascensor, había llegado el dueño de mis fantasías nocturnas, hace tiempo que la mayoría de mis sueños húmedos eran con él. Tuve un impulso tonto de echarme a sus brazos pero me quedé junto a la puerta.

—Hola Katniss, que gusto que por fin necesites algo— sonrió.

Era mi imaginación o parecía más que feliz de verme. Deben ser alucinaciones mías con tanto imaginármelo acariciándome ya me parece que quiere algo conmigo.

—Pasa y por favor date prisa, esa mujer me va a volver loca— le sonreí.

—Pierde cuidado, sé cómo tratar a las ancianitas— dijo mostrándome sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Entró e inmediatamente saludó a Hazelle, quien se quedó muda mirando al guapo conserje. Peeta no demoró más de 10 minutos en instalar la ducha y la probó.

—Su baño está listo mi lady— le dijo a Hazelle con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ella le sonrió encantada.

—Gracias, eres mi héroe. Sabes, creo que debería pagarte— le solté.

—Lo haces, mis servicios están incluidos en el rubro de mantenimiento que viene con la renta mensual— me dijo serio.

—Pero tu eficiencia no— contesté algo coqueta.

—Lo que necesites, sólo llámame—dijo saliendo. Otra vez mis fantasías se dispararon. Si lo llamara para lo que realmente necesitaba seguro se ofendería. Vaya, señora calentona que resulté.

.

Empecé a salir a caminar por las mañanas, no podía corre aún. Siempre veía a Peeta cerca de la recepción, a pesar de ser el conserje me parecía que le daba indicaciones al guardia de seguridad del edificio.

—Hola… Katniss— me dijo una mañana acercándose un poco para que nadie oyera que me tuteaba. – ¿Ya no te duele el tobillo?— preguntó muy interesado.

— ¿Qué hay Peeta? Ya no duele nada. ¿No sales a manejar bicicleta, hoy?— lo saludé.

—Me gustaría… para cuidar que no tropieces— sonrió. —Pero no puedo, hay una fuga de agua en el quinto piso y espero a los fontaneros— parecía que a pesar de tener problemas estaba contento.

—Prometo no tropezar— le dije y salí a mi caminata diaria.

Di mi vuelta acostumbrada por el parque y me aventuré a ir un poco más lejos, buscando alguna otra ruta cuando vi un hermoso y llamativo jardín. Me fijé en un cartel que estaba en la entrada "Agencia de empleos" decía en letras azules. Anoté la dirección mentalmente, quizás aquí podría encontrar trabajo para poder alejarme de casa y de la víbora que se estaba quedando más días de los necesarios. Constantemente me lanzaba indirectas sobre mi falta de ocupación ya que según su mente retrógrada si una mujer no estaba embarazada o cuidando un hijo no servía para nada.

.

Al día siguiente me vestí formalmente y salí convencida de encontrar empleo, necesitaba hacer algo o me volvería loca, el contrato de Gale terminaba en diez meses, necesitaba en que ocuparme. Apenas llegué al lugar, revisaron mi hoja de vida con mucho interés, luego de verificar mis datos me enviaron a una dirección. "Academia de Pastelería" decía la tarjeta. Pregunté cuál era el motivo que tenían para enviarme a ese lugar, yo era diseñadora no pastelera.

—Nos solicitaron una diseñadora gráfica para su campaña navideña—me dijo la sonriente secretaria. Bueno, si así era no le veía más peros. Fui directo a esa academia para presentar mi recomendación.

Apenas me presenté al lugar indicado, me dieron una entrevista con la dueña de aquel lugar, era una mujer bajita, madura pero guapa.

— ¿Eres Katniss Hawthorne? — preguntó.

—Sí. Mucho gusto.

—Decías en tu carta de empleo que vienes de Florida ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?— preguntó sonriente.

—Mi esposo tiene un contrato hasta el otro año, no sé si puedan extenderlo, sólo puedo asegurar mi permanencia en la ciudad hasta esa fecha. Aproximadamente 10 meses— contesté.

—Bueno, entonces es un gusto tenerte entre nosotros, me encantaría que pudieras quedarte más tiempo, eres la persona que estaba buscando, quiero editar una revista mensual para la academia, tengo cientos de fotos e ideas— sugirió. Por fin mi rubro.

—Estaría encantada señora…— pregunté.

— Teresa… solo Teresa, odio usar el apellido de mi marido.

—Bueno, entonces yo soy sólo Katniss.

—Encantada de tenerte entre nosotros niña, espero verte mañana para empezar a trabajar en la campaña de navidad— me sonrió.

.

Feliz de la vida fui al trabajo de Gale a anunciarle que había conseguido empleo lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia ya que él quería que me quede en casa a hacerle compañía a su madre. Pero yo insistí que era idea de Hazelle estar más ocupada, así que aunque se opuso no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

Ahora salía a caminar más temprano y regresaba rápido para preparar el desayuno a Gale y a mi querida suegrita, ya que ella no movía ni un dedo en la cocina y si algún día se las daba de mártir, solamente era teatro ya que nunca cocinó su famosa tarta de la que siempre se ufanaba.

Una mañana me encontré con Peeta en el ascensor, se sorprendió de verme tan formalmente vestida.

— ¿Vas a trabajar?— me dijo observando mi atuendo.

—Sí, tengo un magnífico empleo en lo que más me gusta. ¿Crees que me veo muy formal?— le pregunté.

—Con lo que te pongas te ves… muy bien—dijo mirándome a los ojos, bajé la mirada, otra vez mis malditas mejillas ardieron. Que rabia. –Aunque… creo que ese traje te hacer ver mayor— dijo al fin.

— ¿Qué tan mayor?— pregunté asustada observarme por ambos lados.

—Creo que es el peinado— dijo tomando mis palitos chinos para el cabello y los retiró, mi cabello oscuro cayó como cascada sombre mis hombros y espalda.

—Así estás perfecta—dijo sonriendo. –El traje está bien, creo que tienes un cuerpo demasiado hermoso para salir con ropa tan formal.

Casi me atoro de la impresión, quise decirle algo pero ya habíamos llegado al primer piso.

—Suerte—me guiñó un ojo antes de despedirnos.

.

Los días fueron pasando, me reunía cada mañana con Teresa para lo de la revista e íbamos diseñando poco a poco las páginas, pronto sería el aniversario de la empresa y presentaríamos la revista en una ceremonia especial.

— ¿Cuántos hijos tienes?— le pregunté durante nuestro refrigerio.

—Tengo 3 niños, bueno, la menor debe tener tu edad— sonrió.

— ¿Y a qué se dedican?— pregunté.

—El mayor es actor, trabaja en series de televisión local, es todo un galán. El segundo es administrador, está obsesionado con los bienes raíces pero ya se le pasará. Y mi nena es diseñadora de modas, es muy extravagante— se veía fascinada hablando de sus hijos.

—Ojalá algún día yo pueda hablar así de mis hijos— le dije tristemente.

— ¿Eres casada verdad? ¿Aún no piensas encargar?— me preguntó sutilmente.

—Soy casada pero dudo mucho que pueda encargar— susurré, otra vez esa sensación de frustración apareció.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?— preguntó.

—Sí, uno muy grande y no sé qué hacer— solté, ya estaba harta de callarme si ella me lo permitía, le contaría todas mis penas, sus ojos azules me daban confianza y calidez.

—Vamos Katniss, no deberías guardarte los problemas, eres muy joven. Tienes que superarlo, si no puedes quedar embarazada hay clínicas donde pueden tratarte. O adoptar.

—No es eso… es que mi esposo… tiene impotencia— solté. Me sentía liberada. A parte de Madge nadie más sabía nada y eso que a mi amiga nunca le conté todo.

— ¿Impotencia sexual? Vaya ¿Qué tan severa es?— preguntó dejando su café.

—Terrible… como decirlo… él y yo, no tenemos intimidad— sentí mucha vergüenza.

— ¿Cada cuánto tiempo lo hacen?— preguntó.

—Nunca— confesé.

— ¿Nunca? ¿Ni antes de casarse?— tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—No. Nada— las lágrimas llegaron a mí pero me negué a soltarlas, ya no lloraría por eso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de casada?— preguntó.

—Más de seis meses— contesté.

—Eso es…

—Patético— solté.

—No. Es muy egoísta por parte de tu esposo pero no me hagas caso, debes amarlo mucho—dijo mirándome con cariño.

—Esa es la peor parte, ya no sé si amo a Gale—sonreí.

— ¿Y nunca… le has sido infiel? No soy moralista, sería justificable, eres muy joven para hacer celibato— me miró con curiosidad.

—No. Creo que aún espero que Gale supere su problema—sonreí sin ganas.

— ¿Y si no lo hace?— preguntó.

—No lo sé. Pero ahora tengo más problemas, él quiere tener un hijo… por inseminación artificial.

— ¿Y tú no quieres ser madre?— preguntó.

—Claro que sí pero no de ese modo, sin conocer siquiera… el sexo—ya le había dicho casi todo, que importaba que supiera que también era una reprimida.

— ¿Nunca has tenido sexo?—me miró asombrada, enrojecí hasta por dentro, había elevado la voz más de lo necesario y algunas personas nos miraban. —Lo siento— se excusó de inmediato. –Es que es tan… extraño.

—Extraño y frustrante. He pensado últimamente en plantear el divorcio— confesé, hace días me daba vueltas esa idea y cada vez se hacía más presente en mis pensamientos.

—Creo que sería lo mejor, tienes derecho a una vida normal. No le debes nada a Gale— ella tenía razón. Sí, tarde o temprano Gale y yo deberíamos sentarnos a replantear nuestra vida.

.

Entre mi suegra y yo había una guerra fría, yo no quería responderle aunque no perdía oportunidad de lanzarle algún dardo envenenado. Ella también tenía su talón de Aquiles, sus dos hijos mayores eran de diferentes padres. Sólo llegó a casarse con el papá de Gale. Así que no era un dechado de virtudes para venir a decirme como vestirme o actuar.

—Katniss, el baño se atascó— me gritó una tarde.

— ¿No pasa? ¿Usaste el desatorador?— le dije entrando a ver.

— ¿Por qué mejor no llamas a ese conserje tan apuesto que tienen? Si le pagan por el mantenimiento de cada departamento que justifique lo que cobra— dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

—No voy a llamar a Peeta si puedo arreglarlo yo misma— le dije tomando el desatorador pero no funcionó.

— ¿Con que se atascó?— le pregunté.

—Se me cayó el rollo de papel. Fue sin querer— dijo la anciana del mal.

—Está bien pero llámalo tú— le dije y de inmediato se fue al intercomunicador. No la culpaba, seguramente las dos fantaseábamos con Peeta.

—Puedes irte a tu habitación, yo lo atiendo— me dijo sonriendo.

—Aquí me quedo, quiero ver cómo te las arreglas cuando te pregunte que se atoró— le dije sentándome en el sofá de la sala.

—No necesito público, vete por allí— insistió molesta.

—Hazelle esta es mi casa— le dije para ponerla en su lugar.

—Una casa que paga mi hijo— ya iba a comenzar la discusión de siempre. Pero el timbre sonó y sólo me miró con desprecio. Fue a abrir la puerta.

—Qué bueno que llegas muchacho, el baño está totalmente atorado, ya intenté de todo, fue la esposa de mi hijo la pobre es tan torpe que se le cayó el papel sanitario y tiró de la cadena— dijo la vieja pelleja culpándome.

—No se preocupe señora, estoy para servirle— dijo Peeta entre divertido y servicial.

—Ya te dije que me llamaras Hazelle— le dijo coqueteando la hija de Matusalén a mi fantasía erótica.

—Buenas tardes señora Howthorne— dijo Peeta pasando a mi lado y sonriéndome sin que Hazelle lo notara, me guiñó un ojo y el pulso se me aceleró.

—Buenas tardes Peeta— le dije volviendo a mi revista. Escuché que Hazelle le preguntaba su edad, si era soltero, si tenía novia. Yo sonreía ante cada nueva pregunta.

— ¿Cómo es que un muchacho tan bien parecido no tiene novia?— le preguntó mi suegrita a Peeta.

—Estoy esperando a la indicada— le respondió con una sonrisa, sin querer me había acercado más de la cuenta al baño.

—Katniss, ya que estás ociosa tráenos algo de beber, Peeta debe estar sediento— me ordenó, si no se tratara de él la hubiera enviado a pasear por mandona.

Fui a la cocina y preparé tres limonadas con hielo, regresé y se las ofrecí, al instante Peeta dejó su trabajo, ya casi terminaba.

—Ya funciona bien el retrete— me dijo cuándo Hazelle se giró a dejar su vaso.

—Gracias— le dije apenas moviendo los labios y él sonrió.

— ¿Katniss no tienes que preparar la cena?— me dijo la anciana del mal ¿Por qué no me tocó una suegra muda? Me pregunté.

Caminé hasta la cocina y empecé a preparar lasaña, el plato favorito de Gale, tal vez era el efecto Garfield: porque en estos últimos meses trabajaba mucho y estaba perdiendo su atlética figura. Ahora era perezoso y dormilón. En el último año Gale había subido de peso, sus últimos pantalones eran una talla más grandes que cuando nos casamos. Quizás hasta le esté saliendo panza pero como saberlo, ni siquiera me permitía verlo cambiarse y mucho menos desnudo. No sé si por pudor o para que no me ría de sus miserias. Vamos Katniss, deja de comparar otra vez a tu esposo con el conserje. Esta mente me juega pasadas. Eres una señora ¿Quién se va a interesar en una mujer casada? A los ojos de los demás eres mercadería usada. Aunque técnicamente ni siquiera fui desenvuelta.

Escuché que Peeta le daba recomendaciones a Hazelle para un mejor uso de la ducha y el lavabo, no sabía que ella lo había llamado varias veces en el día. Salí a despedirlo con una sonrisa y se marchó.

— ¿Has estado llamando a Peeta cuando no estoy?— le pregunté muy molesta a la enviada del inframundo.

—Tienes tu casa patas arriba, ni la lavadora funciona bien, además a él le gusta venir— dijo muy calmada.

—La lavadora funciona perfectamente y la casa está en orden, no lo molestes en vano— le advertí a Doña veneno.

—Pues él me hace compañía ya que ustedes me dejan tan sola todo el día, ayer le saqué el álbum de fotos y nos la pasamos conversando muy contentos— sonrió como colegiala enamorada, vieja pedófila, Peeta podría ser su nieto.

— ¿Y de qué hablaban?— pregunté incrédula.

—Eso no te interesa, preguntas mucho por él, eres una mujer casada, dedícate a coser o a bordar— me dio la espalda la muy fresca y me cerró la puerta de su habitación en la narices. Ahhh, como quisiera... grrr

* * *

_Las suegras... benditas las que tienen suerte, yo nunca la tuve. Hazzelle es la suma de todas aquellas mujeres que me han hecho rabiar a lo largo de los años. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios._

_PATITO_


	4. Discusiones y malos entendidos

**CAPITULO 4: DISCUSIONES Y MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

Hazelle se quedó tres insoportables semanas. Pero antes de irse me hizo una buena jugarreta. Su avión salía esa mañana, Gale había ido a trabajar y yo pedí algunas horas libres para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Estábamos terminando de desayunar, cuando empezó a actuar extrañamente. Ya de por sí era medio rara pero ahora parecía que quería decir o confesar algo muy importante.

—Katniss, tal vez te parezca duro lo que tengo que decirte— empezó. ¿Acaso quería confesar algo? Dejé mi café a un lado para prestarle toda mi atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? Te escucho— la alenté. Desde que me casé pocas veces habíamos tenido una conversación que no acabe en pelea.

—Creo que no eres buena para mi hijo— me dijo suavemente.

Me quedé pensativa, definitivamente yo estaba hastiada de esta farsa pero no me consideraba mala persona. Y no obligué a Gale a casarse conmigo, todo partió de él.

—Específicamente… ¿A qué te refieres Hazelle?— pregunté calmadamente. No me iba a tirar de los cabellos porque doña perfecta Hawthorne me dijera "mala". Malo era su hijo pero en la cama. No, malo no. Nulo, vacío, impotente, incompetente. En una palabra inútil.

Parecía que la versión femenina de Mumm-Ra no se animaba a hablar. Le hice un gesto animándola a continuar. Mejor que lo suelte ahora y no me quedo con la duda.

—Gale necesita sentirse realizado— me dijo pensativa.

— ¿Realizado?- entrecerré mis ojos.

— ¡Él ha luchado mucho para conseguir lo que tiene! Estoy segura que se casó porque quería tener hijos. ¿No quieres darle niños o eres estéril?— me soltó de pronto. Ay condenada mujer. ¿Estéril yo?

— ¡No soy estéril!— grité ofendida. ¿Ni siquiera me había estrenado como mujer y me acusaba de no poder tener hijos?

—Entonces eres muy egoísta. ¿Por qué no le das niños a mi Gale?— me gritó.

—Eso pregúntale a tu hijo ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que no tengas nietos!— volví a gritar.

—Mi hijo es un muchacho sano y fuerte. Si no puedes darle hijos deberías permitirle que los tenga en otro lado— no podía creer lo que oía. Víbora, su lengua estaba llena de veneno ojalá se la mordiera.

—Dudo que Gale pueda tener hijos en ningún lado— dije con sarcasmo. Si no puede conmigo que estoy de buen ver, menos iba a poder con otra.

—Claro que puede, es más, yo misma le voy a decir que lo piense tu no sirves ni siquiera para eso— joder, con esta momia. Sino fuera porque es una venerable anciana ahorita mismo me la cargaba.

—Pues me harías un favor. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y sería mejor que hablaras con Gale antes de atacarme— me levanté dispuesta a irme a mi cuarto a vestirme para llevarla de una vez al aeropuerto.

— ¿Qué es lo que no sé?— preguntó altaneramente. No era el momento ni el modo de decírselo. Estaba muy molesta con ella. Además eso debía decírselo Gale, no yo.

—No puedo decirle nada—me mordí la lengua para no hablar.

—Claro que no. Si no tienes excusa. Deberías dar gracias a Dios que mi hijo se haya fijado en ti, él es muy trabajador, tú no tenías dónde caerte muerta y ahora vives a cuerpo de reina sin hacer nada todo el día, gastándote el dinero que mi Gale gana y no puedes siquiera darle un niño para justificar todo lo que tienes— me gritó.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de esa vieja. Nunca me había hablado así. Usualmente me lanzaba indirectas, hacía desplantes y sugería cosas sin sentido. Pero esto era algo bien directo, me estaba ofendiendo. Sé que antes de casarme con Gale tenía muy poco, y me lo ganaba con mucho esfuerzo. Pero no contraje matrimonio para salir de la pobreza, fue porque creí que viviría feliz para siempre.

—Yo también trabajo…— dije entre diente, me contuve para no soltarle los problemas de su hijito. Simplemente llamé a Gale, no tenía ninguna intención de servirle de chofer a esa mujercita.

—Katniss ¿Qué pasa? Estoy en una junta— me respondió.

—Es tu madre, si no vienes cometeré una locura, quiero que se vaya y que nunca más vuelva— le corté.

Me encerré en mi habitación. Media hora más tarde sentí que abrían la puerta principal. Salí como una fiera pero no me esperaba encontrar a Hazelle llorando en brazos de su hijo.

—Llévame Gale, no quiero volver nunca más, Katniss me ha ofendido muchísimo. Sé que cometí errores en el pasado pero no merezco ser tratada de ese modo— sollozaba la arpía esa. Maldita vieja bruja, me volteó la tortilla, ahora entendía eso de que más sabe el diablo por viejo.

Él me miró decepcionado y triste. No dijo nada, entró a la habitación de su madre y sacó las maletas, antes que se fuera lo detuve.

—No le creas Gale, te juro que no la ofendí, fue ella la que me dijo cosas terribles, la que quiere que me dejes porque cree que no quiero darte hijos— le dije en voz baja.

—Ella no haría algo así Katniss, no tiene porque— me dijo sin creerme.

—Claro que sí, lo hace siempre, eres tú el ciego— le repliqué.

—Iré con mamá hasta su casa, no puedo dejarla así, está enferma. Volveré mañana— me dijo soltando mi agarre.

En cuanto se marcharon empecé a tirar los cojines de los muebles, también los libros y todo lo que encontraba, tratando de no romper nada pero haciendo el máximo desorden. Quería sacar mi furia. La vieja pelleja se había salido con la suya y ya no podía hacer nada.

Estaba decidida, abandonaría a Gale de una vez, ya estaba cansada de vivir así, insatisfecha y fantaseando todo el tiempo. Además no quería volver a ver a su madre nunca más.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, seguro el pañalón y su mamaita olvidaron algo, abrí de golpe y me sorprendí. Era Peeta, se veía asustado, me miró y luego su vista recorrió el departamento.

— ¿Te sucede algo Katniss?— entró despacio observando a mí alrededor, no sé por qué pero no pude contenerme más y empecé a llorar de rabia, las lágrimas simplemente salían y me derrumbé.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué tienes Katniss?— dijo tomándome en su brazos para levantarme del suelo y llevarme a un sofá.

— ¡Mi vida es un asco!— dije sin parar de llorar.

— ¿Te ha lastimado? Porque si es así yo…

—No. Gale nunca me haría daño— dije tratando de calmarme. Me emocionó que se preocupara por mí. —Fue su madre. Esa arpía me tendió una trampa y Gale le creyó. Fui yo quien tiré todas las cosas al piso— volví a llorar.

— ¿Tu desordenaste el departamento? Creí que habían peleado— sonrió. –Los vi salir, la señora iba llorando y me preocupé, por eso subí a ver si estabas bien— dijo acariciando mi espalda con suaves círculos para calmarme.

—Estaba furiosa, ella me dijo cosas terribles y luego se hizo la víctima. Siempre me molesta pero ahora está obsesionada con nietos— no quería contarle mis problemas pero Peeta me inspiraba mucha confianza.

— ¿Nietos? Ah, hijos…— dijo secamente.

—Sí, ella quiere nietos.

— ¿Y tú no quieres tenerlos?— preguntó delicadamente.

—Es complicado— dije apenas.

—Creo que podría comprender— sacó un pañuelo y me secó las lágrimas. –No me digas nada si no quieres— se excusó.

—No es que no quiera niños… es que no puedo porque… por…

— ¿No puedes tener niños?— pregunto calmadamente mientras seguía limpiando mis lágrimas.

—No lo sé…— empecé a hipar.

—Deberías hacerte pruebas, hay clínicas de fertilidad en la ciudad— dijo tratando de sonreír aunque parecía fingido.

—No es eso… no soy yo… es Gale— confesé.

— ¿Es él el del problema? Hay otras soluciones… ya sabes… tantas opciones— vi que se llevaba una mano a su cabello y lo alborotaba, me parecía muy lindo, se veía abochornado.

—Gracias por escucharme. Soy tan tonta— sonreí para cambiar de tema, no debía decirle nada.

—No eres tonta, todos tenemos nuestros días difíciles— sonrió. Su teléfono empezó a sonar, suavemente retiró su mano de mi mejilla y contestó su llamada.

—Si señorita Clove, iré enseguida— dijo secamente y colgó.

—Creo que te estoy quitando tiempo— me sentía fatal por hacerle perder valiosos minutos de su trabajo.

—Claro que no, es esa señorita la que me lo quita, llama hasta para que le abra las ventanas, estoy harto, voy a tener que contratar a alguien más— dijo fastidiado.

— ¿Clove… la del piso de abajo?— pregunté al recordar a la rubia que algunas veces había coqueteado con Gale.

—Sí, bueno, ella quiere… que le arregle la luz de su habitación… otra vez— pereció abochornado.

—Oh, entiendo— dije ocultando mi malestar. –Me imagino que ha de querer "otro tipo de servicios"— le dije haciendo énfasis en la insinuación que le hacía. Así que no era la única inquilina que tenía fantasías con el conserje del edificio sobre todo cuando él estaba para comérselo.

—Me limito a hacer mi trabajo aunque ella eche a perder las cosas a propósito— me sonrió.

—Bueno no la hagas esperar, estoy segura que estará impaciente— miré hacia otro lado para que no viera mi cara de frustración. Tan sólo imaginarme que esa zorra se comía con los ojos a Peeta hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

—No sé cómo logra que se le echen a perder tantos bombillos—dijo pensando.

—Estoy segura que lo hace a propósito— dije muy segura.

Rayos ¿Cuántas veces no pasó por mi cabeza la idea de malograr mis cosas sólo para llamar a Peeta? Pero esa ofrecida lo hacía. Que rabia.

— ¿Te sucede algo Katniss?— dijo él mirándome con fijación, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, su cabello se veía tan suave y sus manos… moría porque me tocaran.

Se acercó un poco a mí, absorbí su aroma, aspiré su esencia y me sentí mareada. Lo tenía frente a mí, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, sería fácil besarlo y saciar mi sed de él. Pero dudo que pudiera detenerme, no me conocía mucho en esos temas, aunque intuía que me había reprimido bastante todo este tiempo.

—Gracias por tu tiempo, suerte con los bombillos de Clove— dije con sarcasmo. Me miró extrañado, dio un paso más hacia mí, casi juntando nuestros pechos.

—Cuídate— besó mi frente. Fue algo inesperado y rápido pero aun así no pude reaccionar sino hasta que él había desaparecido.

Arreglé mi casa como pude y me fui a trabajar, al menos conversar con Teresa me haría sentir bien. Y con tanto trabajo podría calmarme.

.

—Ten cuidado con esa mujer, si su hijo está muy unido a ella será difícil que te crea— me recomendaba Teresa.

— ¿Tu suegra te dio los mismos problemas?— le pregunté.

—No, yo tuve suerte. La madre de mi esposo ya se había muerto— soltó una carcajada y la secundé.

Me relajé haciendo algunos cambios a la revista que poco a poco iba creciendo, esperaba con ansias verla publicada pero faltaba mucho todavía.

Por la noche Gale llamó y dijo que se quedaría un día más para llevar a su madre al médico. Alabé su decisión, hoy no estaba de humor para discutir, eso terminaría de arruinarme el día.

Decidí preparar un pastel, pasé dos horas en la cocina. Cuando lo vi terminado noté que era demasiado para mí sola. Se me ocurrió que podía compartir la mitad para no tirarlo. Me arreglé para llevárselo a Peeta, aunque quizás a él le parecería defectuoso. Había crecido mucho de un lado y a lo mejor estaba medio crudo en el centro.

Nunca había visto en dónde vivía el conserje, sabía que en el primer piso, porque allí estaba el intercomunicador pero nunca había necesitado ir allí.

Busqué por números pero ninguno decía administración o conserjería, me di por vencida. Comería pastel recalentado mañana. Ya me iba cuando oí una melodía suave, solo notas lentas y pausadas. Alguien tocaba el piano, me acerqué a la puerta atraída por la música. El apartamento 1, la puerta estaba entreabierta así que me asomé, estaba algo oscuro, había pocos muebles, había un delicioso olor a canela. Caminé siguiendo la música pero mi vista no se acostumbraba, no podía ver dónde estaba el piano.

La música cesó de pronto, antes de darme cuenta me encontré con los ojos de Peeta, su mirada ardiente, su boca entreabierta me sorprendió. Me acerqué temiendo que sea un sueño, él no retrocedió.

—Peeta— murmuré acalorada.

—Katniss ¿Qué haces aquí?— podía sentir su aliento, me humedecí cómo en mis sueños pervertidos, sentirlo tan cerca me alborotaba las hormonas

—Te traje pastel— dije tontamente… ¿Quién le ofrece pastel a alguien que viene de una familia de panaderos?

—Gracias. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?— me invitó. Yo ya había servido mi cena en el departamento. Pero honestamente ¿Quién le diría que no?

—Claro—susurré.

Peeta cerró la puerta y encendió la luz, tomó el pastel de mis manos y me condujo a la pequeña cocina. El departamento era viejo y tenía las alfombras estropeadas, como si alguien con mascotas hubiera vivido aquí. Al pasar por el comedor divisé el piano, era un viejo armatoste.

—Escuché lo que tocabas, se oía bien—le comenté.

—Ah es sólo una canción que aprendí de niño. Papá me hizo tomar clases de piano pero no había vuelto a practicar en años, ese viejo piano lo dejaron los inquilinos anteriores así que me lo quedé. Está desafinado— sonrió.

Ayudé a Peeta a poner la mesa y nos sentamos, él prendió varias velas y apagó las luces, sus movimientos y sus gestos me estremecían.

—Es más… mágico así— se excusó. Podría jurar que quiso decir "romántico".

Apenas hablamos mientras comimos, nos mirábamos a cada tanto. O al menos yo lo miraba, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. El estofado de cordero estaba delicioso, pero no le pude preguntar si él lo había preparado.

Al terminar me sirvió una copa grande de vino rosado y brindamos. Pero yo no era muy buena bebiendo, así que a la primera copa ya estaba contándole mis experiencias estudiantiles.

—De niña era una pequeña rata de biblioteca, tenía mis lentes así de grandes— me reía contándole mis recuerdos.

—Estoy seguro que eras la más bonita de tu clase— dijo mirándome con ternura.

—Claro que no, usaba aparatos en los dientes, eso no es atractivo— me reí con fuertes carcajadas.

—No, creo que es adorable— dijo encendiendo otra vela.

— ¿No vas a prender las luces?— le pregunté.

—No. Me gusta verte con la luz más suave—dijo sin apartar la vista de mí.

—Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya— dije tratando de levantarme pero torpe como siempre me tropecé con mis propios pies y acabé encima de él para variar.

—Estás bien— parecía preocupado.

—Lo siento, lo siento— me sentí tan tonta, siempre me volvía idiota cuando el licor me alegraba. Lo traía en la sangre, papá también hacía ridiculeces cuando tomaba.

—Yo no tengo problemas con eso, creo que podría acostumbrarme a que cayeras sobre mí— acarició una de mis mejillas. Me estremecí de placer, sus manos eran fuertes y toscas.

—No lo creo— dije perdiéndome en sus ojos. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

—Pruébame, verás lo feliz que soy si cada vez que vienes, caes sobre mi— sonrió.

—Estás de broma— le devolví la sonrisa.

—Katniss, tal vez no lo recuerdes mañana o tal vez nunca reúna el valor para pedirte esto… déjame darte un beso— susurró cerca de mi boca.

Lo mire, no supe que decirle, creo que yo deseaba ese beso más que él. Había tomado solo dos copas, no estaba tan ebria como para no recordarlo después ni tan sobria como para detenerlo.

Lo vi acercarse y lentamente sentí sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, era una sensación divina, me faltaba el aire. Estaba tan emocionada que empecé a mover mis labios con desesperación, llevé mis manos a sus cabellos y me apegué cuanto pude. Dejé salir todo aquello que reprimía, aquella pasión que tenía encerrada en mí como una fiera. Pero Peeta fue bajando la intensidad del beso, hasta juntar nuestras frentes.

—Eso fue… increíble—jadeaba sin aliento. Intenté besarlo nuevamente pero me evitaba.

—Katniss… por favor… no me tientes más o…

— ¿O qué?— pregunté mordiendo su barbilla.

— ¡Basta!— me tomó por los hombros y me miró.

El sopor del licor había desaparecido y la verdad me envolvió. Él no me deseaba, sólo quería un beso. Y yo era una reprimida sexual, le salté encima como una gata en celo.

Lo mire molesta ¿Por qué me atormentaba así? No tenía derecho a pedir y luego detenerme.

No me di por vencida, sabía que luego, cuando estuviera sola en mi habitación, me tocaría recordando este beso. Si tan sólo pudiera sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Ahora qué?—pregunté, pasando mis manos por su pecho. Él cerró los ojos.

—No Katniss, no debemos…

—Deja de hablar— volví a apoderarme de sus labios, lo necesitaba tanto que dolía.

Mis manos vagaron por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, abracé su cintura y pude sentir que su respiración se aceleraba, abandonó mis labios y bajó lentamente por mi cuello. Quería gritar de placer, instintivamente lo atraje de las caderas y al chocar nuestros cuerpo sentí su masculinidad, de inmediato mis deseos se dispararon por las nubes.

Peeta tomó mis manos y las quitó de él. Se alejó de mí. Eso me dolió mucho ¡Me estaba rechazando!

—No quiero ser una aventura en tu vida…— dijo evitando mirarme.

—Bien, porque no necesito una—le respondí acercándome, casi rogándole con la mirada que me tomara. Él no sería una simple aventura, no. Él sería el primero, la pasión, el deseo y tal vez… el amor.

—Pero estás casada…— murmuró.

—Fuiste tú quien quería un beso— me defendí.

— ¿Por qué viniste aquí?— preguntó.

—A traerte pastel… ¿Crees que vine con otras intenciones?

—Como saberlo… a lo mejor extrañabas a tu marido…— no lo dejé terminar y estampé mi mano en su rostro.

— ¡Impertinente!— le grité.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó como si se hubiera perdido de algo.

–De ahora en adelante limítate a tus quehaceres… ¡Conserje!— le grité.

—Lo que usted diga… señora— dijo mirándome herido.

Di media vuelta y regresé a mi apartamento, controlando el llanto pero con la cabeza bien en alto. Pero ya a solas me derrumbé a llorar en mi cama. Fui una estúpida. Una ofrecida, rogona.

¡Todo estaba mal! ¡Jodidamente mal!

* * *

**_¿Me parece o alguien acaba de despreciar a nuestra señora calentona? _**

**_Se les agradece por sus comentarios. Actualizo en un par de días._**

**_PATITO_**


	5. Noche de chicas

**CAPITULO 5: NOCHE DE CHICAS**

—Teresa ¿Puedo hablarte de algo personal?— busqué a mi jefa apenas llegué al trabajo al día siguiente. Habíamos congeniado bastante bien y le tenía confianza. No me conocía mucho y eso me animaba a abrirle mi corazón, no me sentía tan avergonzada con ella.

—Si claro ¿Te sucede algo?— me miró interesada. Mi aspecto debía ser horrible, hace tiempo no lloraba como anoche. Todavía siento los ojos hinchados.

—Tengo un problema— confesé.

— ¿Con tu esposo?— preguntó alarmada.

—No, Gale viajó, se quedó con su mamá. Anoche yo… fue sin pensar, no lo planeé…

— ¿Tuviste una aventura?— dijo sonriendo con complicidad.

— ¡No!— grité. –Bueno casi… pero terminamos mal— confesé.

— ¿Es sólo un pasatiempo o te estas enamorando?— preguntó.

—No lo sé— dije mientras me desplomaba en el sofá. Tenía la cabeza revuelta. Peeta me gustaba, muchísimo. Había fantaseado con él desde que lo conocí. Tal vez sí me estaba enamorando. O quizás solamente era una ilusión. Incluso podía ser mi represión sexual lo que me traía loca por él.

— ¿Quién es él? Sin nombres, sólo dime de dónde lo conoces. ¿Es amigo de tu esposo? ¿Tal vez un vecino?— Teresa sí que era una mujer discreta e intuitiva. Pero nunca imaginaría de quien se trataba.

—Es… el conserje del donde vivo edificio. Me gusta mucho— confesé antes de dejar que mis lágrimas estallaran.

— ¡Katniss! No puedes tener una aventura con un conserje— me dijo preocupada.

— ¿Por qué? No me interesa si no tiene dinero…— solté un sollozo.

—Te estás enamorando…— sonrió, la verdad no le veía la gracia. –No lo decía por el dinero pero no es bueno liarse con un empleado que tal vez tenga menos educación y principios. Podría chantajearte o causarte problemas en el futuro. Pero si estás enamorada… es otra cosa— dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero yo estoy casada. No debería ni siquiera mirar a otro hombre— le dije avergonzada.

—Tu matrimonio ni siquiera es válido… moralmente hablando— dijo. –Nunca lo consumaron podrías pedir la anulación, pero que ese trámite es engorroso. Te aconsejo que termines con tu marido, si te gusta otra persona no es justo para nadie que continúes casada— acarició mi cabeza.

— Siempre he querido a Gale… creí amarlo… ahora no lo sé. Me casé tan ilusionada. Tengo miedo volver a empezar…

—No debes tener miedo. Tienes trabajo, puedes conseguir otro lugar dónde vivir— en sus labios todo sonaba fácil. Lo difícil sería decírselo a Gale. No porque le tuviera miedo sino porque le rompería el corazón.

—Tal vez tengas razón—dije algo más calmada.

—Vamos, no dejes que tu conciencia te atormente. Tu matrimonio es una farsa Katniss, es hora de que vivas. A cualquier otra amiga le aconsejaría que luche por su matrimonio pero eres un caso especial. Dime ¿Qué tan serias son las intenciones de ese conserje?

—Pues no lo sé. Parece decente— contesté tratando de sonreír.

—Sólo te diré que tengas cuidado. Deposita tu cariño en alguien que lo merezca— me consoló.

—Anoche discutimos… él me besó y luego me rechazó— le conté lo que había sentido y cada cosa que sucedió, ella sólo oía y me consolaba. Me sentí muy tranquila hablando con mi jefa. Me daba calmaba los nervios.

.

Gale regresó al día siguiente, apesadumbrado. Su madre había iniciado nuevamente su tratamiento para la presión alta y la diabetes. Estaba tan triste que decidí dejar la conversación para después. ¿De qué valía reclamarle ahora? No podía ser tan cruel de plantearle la separación con ese estado de ánimo. Esperaría un poco más.

Cada día era una tortura salir del edificio, ver a Peeta me hacía sentir avergonzada. Él me saludaba y yo apenas le respondía.

—Buenos días señora— eras las únicas palabras que oía de sus labios.

—Buenos días— le respondía secamente. Ni siquiera me atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre. No quería más confianza, no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

En el trabajo conversaba mucho con Teresa. La revista era lo que me mantenía de buen humor, terminar cada página era una pequeña victoria.

Un día conocí a la hija de mi jefa y no pude más que sorprenderme. No se parecía en nada a Teresa, eran completamente distintas, incluso físicamente.

—Johanna quiero que conozcas a Katniss, trabaja conmigo y es mi amiga— nos presentó Teresa.

— ¡Katniss! Qué gusto conocerte, pareces interesante— me abrazó hasta dejarme sin aire.

—Gracias— le sonreí cuando pude volver a respirar.

— ¡Qué ropa traes! Pareces una señora— dijo mirando mi vestido.

—Soy una señora Johanna— confesé.

— ¿Estás casada? Eso no importa no tienes que verte como una vieja. Te mostraré los nuevos catálogos que tengo. Necesitas un día de compras conmigo y un cambio de look tu cabello es precioso pero necesita un nuevo corte. Si no trabajaras con mamá te contrataría para modelar mi ropa, necesito una modelo a gritos— no paraba de hablar y hablar. Su madre nos dejó solas para conocernos.

Qué mujercita más extraña. Me la quedé mirando detenidamente, parecía chiflada. Mientras que Teresa era rubia y de ojos azules, Johanna tenía el cabello negro con un mechón rojizo en el flequillo. Y sus ojos eran marrones, o eso parecía.

— ¿Qué me miras? ¿Traigo algo pegado en la cara?— me preguntó directamente.

—No. Lo siento, es sólo que… creí que te parecerías a tu mamá— sonreí al recordar que yo tampoco me parecía a la mía. Mi madre también era rubia mientras que yo soy morena.

Johanna entristeció. Hizo un ademán de limpiarse lágrimas imaginarias y me miró.

—Soy hija del lechero—sollozó. Me quedé espantada.

—Hablas… ¿En serio?— pregunté. Ella soltó una carcajada que debió oírse en todo el edificio.

—Claro que no tonta. Me pinto el cabello— se burló de mí. —Además me bronceo artificialmente y uso lentillas. No quiero parecerme en nada a mi familia, todos son albinos insípidos. Yo soy una ardiente y sensual morena que baila samba— me dejó estupefacta. Pero no pude evitar reír. Sí que era loca esta mujer.

— ¿Bronceado artificial? ¿Qué tiene de malo el sol?— pregunté.

—Papá me prohibió broncearme al sol, decía que le traía mala publicidad a su negocio. Yo creo que su clientela aumentó desde que me asoleaba completamente desnuda en la azotea de la casa— sus carcajadas me sacaban sonrisas.

—Eso es…

—Sí lo sé… el viejo es un abusivo. Pero cuéntame de ti. Mamá me ha hablado de la famosa Katniss, la nueva diseñadora.

—No soy famosa y mucho menos interesante.

—No creía que eras tan alta y que tuvieras tantas curvas. Quisiera una modelo como tú para mi ropa. No confecciono para esqueletos, odio a esas desnutridas plásticas que nunca comen. Quiero alguien poderosa— sonrió.

—Mi mejor amiga se dedica al modelaje— comenté. —Y no es nada esquelética. Podría llamarla si necesitas ayuda— le ofrecí.

— ¡Por favor! Pero quiero una chica real, no esas huesudas con aires de diva ¿Cómo es?— preguntó muy interesada.

—Es casi tan alta como yo, rubia, curvilínea. No es delgada. Le llamaré de inmediato si quieres— Johanna sonrió saltando de alegría.

.

Le llamé a Madge, quien quedó encantada porque hace tiempo quería salirse del empleo en la línea de lencería que modelaba, sus jefes eran una bola de morbosos. Hizo sus maletas y en dos días estaba en la puerta de mi departamento.

— ¡Catnip!—gritó esa mañana en cuanto me vio. Mis amigos de la escuela me llamaban así.

— ¡Madge! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Vamos entra.

—Sólo déjame refrescarme un rato, más tarde iré a buscar un hotel— sonrió.

—Nada de eso, te quedarás aquí hasta que encuentres tu propio depa.

—No quiero molestar, son una pareja joven y necesitan su espacio— me sonrió desparramándose en el sofá.

—Sabes bien que no— dije. A ella le había contado sobre la enfermedad de Gale pero no entré en detalles.

—Vamos, no debe ser tan malo, no tendrás sexo salvaje pero el amor lo compensa— preferí cambiar de tema.

Desayunamos, ella se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras me cambiaba, era sábado así que daríamos una vuelta por la ciudad.

—Katniss el triturador no funciona— me gritó desde la cocina.

—Déjalo así, llamaré al técnico mañana— le respondí.

—Mañana es domingo un técnico te sacará un ojo de la cara. Llamare a la administración— gritó.

Recordé a Peeta y salí a medio cambiar para evitar que lo llamara, no quería verlo, no lo resistiría. Llevaba casi un mes evitándolo, si algo se malograba simplemente lo tiraba o llamaba a un técnico de la guía.

— ¿Qué haces Katniss?—me dijo mirando mi vestido a medio abrochar.

—No llames a nadie, yo lo haré…

—Lo siento, ya llamé al conserje, vendrá pronto— apenas terminó de hablar sonó el timbre.

—Oye que rápido atienden en tu edificio. Voy a abrir— aproveché para abotonarme el vestido, no me había peinado ni traía zapatos. Pronto escuché su voz.

—Buenas tardes ¿Usted me llamó?— le dijo a Madge.

—Fui yo, el triturador no funciona. ¿Para que compañía trabajas? De donde vengo los técnicos no son así de buenos— le coqueteó. Ella era siempre muy alegre y bromista pero sentí algo en mi pecho, un aguijón de rabia. Vaya, estaba celosa… del conserje.

—Trabajo aquí en el edificio señorita ¿Me permite pasar a la cocina?— escuché sus pasos acercándose. —Buenos días señora Hawthorne—saludó Peeta cortésmente.

Apenas le hice un gesto, no quería mirarlo. Seguía avergonzada y enfadada. Madge fue con él a ver el desperfecto y escuché parte de su conversación.

—Acabo de llegar de Miami, el bochorno aquí es insoportable. ¿Qué hay para divertirse en esta ciudad?— le preguntó mi amiga.

—Atlanta es muy caluroso en esta época del año. En el centro hay muchas discotecas, centros nocturnos, karaokes, depende de sus gustos— Peeta parecía tranquilo. No se le iban los ojos por mi amiga.

— ¿Me los podrías mostrar? Tengo miedo de salir sola porque no conozco a nadie y estoy segura que Katniss no querrá acompañarme. Ni de soltera la convencí de salir a bailar. ¿Qué dices?— eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Mi mejor amiga… bueno ella era libre… y él también. Me fui a mi habitación y a romper algo. No entendía lo que me pasaba, no debería causarme ninguna emoción saber que Madge y el conserje del edifico tenían una cita.

—Katniss, necesito un vestido matador, no traigo nada que me sirva— dijo Madge mientras caminábamos por la ciudad.

— ¿Matador?— pregunté.

—Ese conserje es tan guapo, ya sabes, a mí no me importa que no tenga un quinto, soy de mente abierta. Yo tampoco tengo mucho, además de este cuerpo escultural— sonrió.

—Sí, Peeta es muy guapo— también sonreí.

—Peeta, es un nombre muy raro, suena a pan. ¿Qué tal si le llamo Pit? O Brad Pit… o Bread Pit. Sigue sonando a pan. Me pregunto… qué tamaño tendrá su baguette.

— ¿Quedaron para hoy en la noche?— pregunté intentando hacer como que no oí nada.

—Sí, pasará por mí a las 9… no me esperes despierta esta noche— sonrió. Ahora sí que me enfurecí. Traté de no hablar mucho para que no se me notara la rabia.

La llevé a conocer a Johanna, si Madge necesitaba un buen vestido quien mejor que su nueva jefa y diseñadora.

—Bienvenida Madge ¿puedo llamarte así verdad? ¿O que tal Maggie?— saltó Johanna enj cuanto nos vio.

—¡Maggie es más sensual!— sonrió Magde. Creo que junté dos locas. —Me da tanto gusto conocerte, no veo la hora de ponerme tu ropa. Pero ahora no vengo como modelo sino como clienta, necesito el vestido más sexy que tengas, algo que deje a un chico con la boca abierta. Me he conseguido un galán y quiero impactarlo— sonrió la rubia.

—¡Noche loca! Tengo algo justo para ti. Estaba guardando ese modelo para alguien con tus curvas— Johanna nos llevó a la parte trasera de su boutique.

—Catnip esto suena prometedor. Mi primera noche en Atlanta y estoy así de conseguirme una pareja. En Miami no habían muchachos tan guapos, tu sabes que a mí me vuelven loca los ojos azules— Madge susurraba rápidamente en mi oído alucinando con el conserje. ¿Peeta su pareja? Cuando el infierno se congele. Me sorprendí pensando maneras de echarle a perder su vestido o su cita. Y me sentí muy mal, yo era una señora, nada podía hacer para evitar que mi amiga sea feliz. Y si era al lado del conserje con quien yo fantaseaba debía aceptarlo y resignarme.

—Usualmente le pongo nombre a la ropa que diseño, me chocan los códigos— siguió hablando Johanna, yo estaba demás, me sentía vieja y arrimada.

— Este modelo se llama "Deséame" el más descarado que he diseñado, es sólo para discotecas o centros nocturnos, el tono de color cambia con las luces—Madge y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas, ese vestido era un arma mortal, apenas habían empleado tela.

—Esto es lo exactamente lo que buscaba— dijo mi amiga. –Johanna, ¿Me lo vendes?— preguntó Madge.

—No. Este vestido lo hice a mano, mis bebés más queridos no los vendo. Tómalo como un adelanto y si alguien te pregunta de dónde salió ya sabes mi dirección— le sonrió. Madge la abrazó y fue a probárselo.

—Tengo ganar de ir a bailar también— se quejó Johanna.

—Hasta yo me estoy animando— susurré.

—Entonces… ¡Vamos juntas!— gritó Johanna.

—Sólo era un comentario. Además Madge tiene una cita— recordé que iría a bailar con mi… con el conserje, no quería ni pensar en su nombre ahora.

—Vamos Katniss, no hay muchos lugares aquí. Sé que terminarán en Panem, es la discoteca más cool— dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí al escuchar el nombre de la disco. Panem, es "pan" en latín. Como Peeta… es una especie de pan. Qué irónico. Magde iría a bailar con mi conserje-panadero a una discoteca llamada "pan". Y conociendo a Madge acabarían en cualquier motel o tal vez en la conserjería. Mi amiga no era pudorosa, ella era una mujer decidida. Si quería algo, lo conseguía. Ojalá yo pudiera actuar así.

— ¿Que tal me queda?— preguntó Madge sacándome de mis lamentos. Me giré a verla, no había ni punto de comparación conmigo, ella tenía un cuerpo espectacular, ni con el vestido más sexy me vería tan bien.

— ¡Espléndida!— chilló Johanna. —Katniss se está animando a ir a bailar también— la expresión de Johanna empezaba a asustarme.

—Eso sería excelente Katniss, vamos, ven conmigo, nunca hemos estado juntas en una disco— rogaba Madge.

—Tienes una cita— le recordé. Porque yo no podía olvidarlo.

—No creo que a él le moleste. Podemos encontrarnos en la disco, tú vas con Johanna. Por favor, ni en la preparatoria aceptaste salir conmigo— se quejó Madge.

— ¿Fueron a la prepa juntas? Que emoción ¿Cómo era Katniss?— preguntó Johanna.

—Llamaba la atención más que yo. Pero ella no se daba cuenta. Era tan seria, tan madura siempre— le explicaba mientras yo aún no me decidía.

—Le llamaré a Gale— dije tomando mi teléfono. Marqué despacio rogando tener en él una excusa para no ir.

— ¿Katniss? Qué bueno que llamas cariño, estoy en el aeropuerto— me dijo apurado.

— ¿Vas a viajar?— pregunté.

—Mamá ha recaído, está en el hospital— dijo preocupado.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?— pregunté.

—No te molestes, volveré el lunes a primera hora.

—En serio, puedo ir…— dije también preocupada, mi suegra era una plaga pero si moría no quería que lo haga sin perdonarnos.

—No. Ella no te quiere allí— contesó Gale. Bueno, Hazelle me odiaba, era lógico que no quiera verme.

—Entiendo. Buen viaje— le dije y corté. Mis amigas me miraban expectantes.

—Gale se fue a Miami a ver a su mamaita— les dije. Ellas saltaron de gozo.

— ¡Noche de chicas!— gritó Johanna. —Te parecerá una locura pero tengo un vestido para ti. Pensé que era tu tipo desde que te vi— se metió en su gran armario y sacó algo naranja con bordes dorados.

—A este vestido lo nombré "En llamas" aún no ha salido a la venta— dijo mostrándomelo. No era atrevido a pesar de ser corto porque la falda tenía un pequeño vuelo, la tela se entrecruzaba en el escote, casi no tenía tela en la espalda pero parecía perfecto para mí.

—Pero Johanna… no puedo, es tu trabajo deberías lucirlo en una pasarela— me excusé.

—En ti se verá mejor. Vivo para esto, no diseño para pasarelas, sino para las personas. Amo cuando la ropa que hago hace juego con la gente y este vestido es como tú. Vamos Katniss por favor, por favor— se puso a rogarme. Entre las súplicas de Madge y los ruegos de Johanna no me quedó más que aceptar.

—Está bien. Nos encontramos en la disco a las diez—dije temerosa, no sabía que me esperaría allí.

Johanna bailó de felicidad.

* * *

**_Si Katniss no se apura, Madge le va a robar su baguette. ¿Qué les pareció Johanna? _**

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_PATITO_**


	6. Las teorías de Thom

**CAPITULO 6 : LAS TEORÍAS DE THOM**

Le llevó a Madge mas de dos horas arreglar mi cabello, yo quería un cepillado simple pero ella insistió en hacer ondas naturales. A las nueve en punto el timbre sonó. La cita de Madge, el tremendamente atractivo conserje que cada vez estaba más lejos de mí. Katniss, Katniss, no desees lo que no puedes tener.

—Te alcanzo en la disco a las diez— le dije calzándome los zapatos. ¿Para qué iba a salir a verlos irse de la manito?

—Nada de eso, si te dejo aquí eres capaz de arrepentirte. Te conozco Katniss Everdeen. Irás con nosotros te guste o no— dijo muy seria. Yo no quería eso, había pensado todo el tiempo en ir por mis propios medios. No iba a ser mal tercio.

— ¡No! Si quieres salgo antes que ustedes pero yo voy en mi auto… sola— le aclaré.

—Bueno, no te niego que quiero a ese bomboncito sólo para mí... Está bien pero tú sales primero, si no te veo al volante no creeré que estarás en la disco, puedes arrepentirte— me sonrió.

Corrió a abrir la puerta, mi estómago se contrajo. Ver a Peeta me causaba una sensación parecida a estar en una montaña rusa, bajando desde la pendiente más elevada.

— ¡Peeta, qué bien te ves! Pasa, voy por mi bolso. Ah… Katniss también irá a bailar, nos encontraremos en la disco, quedó con otra amiga— Madge corrió a su habitación radiante de alegría. Sentí la mirada de Peeta cuando dio unos pasos en la sala.

—Hola… te ves… grandiosa— dijo mirándome con insistencia.

—Gracias. No iré con ustedes, así que no molestaré— contesté sin mucho interés.

—No molestas, sólo… me perturbas— dijo nervioso. Lo miré extrañada. ¿A qué rayos se refería?

—Ya está, vamos— indicó Madge, tomando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia el ascensor.

Estaba incómoda, nosotros tres allí mentidos, traté de colocarme lo más lejos posible de él.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, busque mi auto, creo que fui descortés al no preguntarles en que viajarían, tal vez él no tenía auto, Madge estaba muy guapa para ir en un taxi.

—Madge, ¿Peeta tiene coche?— le susurré al oído.

—No sé. Pero no importa— me sonrió.

Subí a mi auto y me relajé, esta noche no iba a ser de las mejores. Ya me imaginaba, tener que observar a mi amiga conquistando al guapo dueño de mis fantasías nocturnas. Quien por cierto me había rechazado. No era precisamente la mejor forma de divertirse. Decidido, un par de horas en ese antro y regresaba a casa. ¿Para qué ser tan masoquista?

¡Maldición! El auto no encendía. Condenado vehículo viejo, toda la semana funcionó bien. Peeta se acercó a ver que me pasaba.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?— preguntó, ciertamente él era mi mayor problema pero no podía decirle eso.

—Esta cosa no arranca. No importa, váyanse ya, llamaré un taxi— dije ofendida.

—No. Es peligroso que vayas sola, te podemos llevar— ofreció.

— ¿En tu bicicleta? No cabríamos— soné sarcástica. Me daba rabia que mi autocontrol me fallara con él. Cada vez que se acercaba, mi tonto corazón latía más aprisa.

—No te quejaste cuando te llevé en ella— respondió molesto.

— ¿De qué hablan?— preguntó Madge acercándose a nosotros.

—El auto de Katniss no enciende— contestó él.

—Pedimos un taxi para tres, no hay problema— al parecer, esta noche, ni un meteorito cayendo en el estacionamiento le quitaría la sonrisa a mi amiga.

—Tengo auto— dijo Peeta caminado hacia un coche estacionado muy cerca. Ya antes lo había visto pero no sabía que era suyo. O a lo mejor lo pidió prestado.

Estacionó frente a nosotras y ayudó a Madge a subirse al asiento del copiloto, luego me abrió la puerta trasera. Dudé en aceptar.

—No dejaré que vayas en un taxi, sube por favor— me pidió entre dientes.

—No es necesario, se cuidarme bien. Soy una señora— le aclaré.

—Pues hoy no te ves como una, no vas a ningún lado sola… y menos vestida así—me amenazó, nunca lo había visto molesto, parecía más apuesto.

—Sólo será el viaje de ida— dije subiendo por voluntad propia, me preguntaba hasta donde habría llegado para forzarme.

El trayecto fue más tranquilo, Madge no dejaba de hablar de las ciudades que conocía y de lo lindo que le parecía todo. Peeta nos hizo un recorrido por las principales avenidas y monumentos hasta llegar a la discoteca, tenía un gran anuncio con luces rojas, bajamos sonrientes y Peeta fue a dejar el auto en custodia.

—Es tan callado—se quejó Madge.

—Es que tú hablas mucho— contesté para hacerle notar que si no cerraba la boca él no podría hablar.

— ¡Allí están!— escuché los gritos de Johanna que corrió a abrazarnos, venía de la mano de un tipo grande y fuerte que por alguna razón se me hacía conocido. ¡Claro! Era el hermano de Peeta, el don Juan por el que se peleaban las mujeres. Debía aconsejar a mi amiga de no acercarse a semejante mujeriego.

—Qué bueno que llegaron, pensé que tal vez se habían arrepentido—sonreía la morena muy feliz. –Les presentaré a alguien— dijo mirando al grandulón.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos. Era alto, rubio y de buen ver. Sus ojos eran hermosos… tanto como los de…

—Este es mi hermano Thom. Ellas son Katniss, mi amiga, trabaja con mamá y ella Madge, es la nueva modelo de mi línea de ropa— dijo Johanna tan rápido que apenas procesaba mi cerebro.

Ay por Dios. ¿Su hermano?

Eso quería decir que Peeta, es también hermano suyo… y Teresa… ¡Oh no! Su hijo mayor un actor rompecorazones, su nena una diseñadora de modas… y el último… administrador, pero ahora se dedicaba a los bienes raíces... ¿Qué quería decir con bienes raíces? ¿Peeta era hijo de Teresa? ¡Pero Peeta es un conserje! No es posible ¿O sí?

Teresa era para todos la señora M. M de Mason… ¿O de Mellark? ¡Por Dios, ella usaba su apellido de soltera en la academia de pastelería!

Quería morir. ¡Le conté mis intimidades a la madre de Peeta!

— ¡Peeta, no me digas que vienes con ellas!— gritó Johanna cuando vio llegar al conserje.

—Pues sí. Hola Thom— se saludaron, yo no sabía dónde meterme de la vergüenza, bueno al menos con ellos no había problemas pero con su madre… le había contado todo mi drama sexual, no soportaría verla a los ojos. No cuando se entere que con quien casi engaño a mi esposo era su hijo.

Debí quedarme en casa.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó Peeta. Claro que no me sentía bien. El estómago me daba vueltas. Menudo lío en el que me había metido por resbalosa.

—A ti que te importa— susurré furiosa, quería irme de allí de inmediato.

—Claro que me importa, no tienes idea de cuánto— respondió en voz baja. Me sentí peor.

—Vamos, entremos de una vez, tengo reservaciones— dijo Thom, me apegué a Madge y los seguí. Peeta venía detrás de mí, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

Nos sentamos en unos privados, pedimos bebidas y bocaditos. Johanna estaba distraída mirando en distintas direcciones como esperando a alguien, Madge se sentó al lado de Peeta y yo más perdida que pavo en navidad, no sabía qué hacer. Si quedarme o largarme de allí. De pronto un joven alto, moreno y muy atractivo se acercó a nosotros.

— ¡Blight!— saltó Johanna como un resorte, lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso. Él la levantó del suelo.

—Joha, te extrañé tanto— dijo él.

Se miraron por unos segundos, me dio tanta envidia ver una escena así, llena de amor… un verdadero, loco y pasional amor.

—Chicas, les presento a mi novio. Blight. Ellas son Katniss y Madge— él nos saludó con la mano. Thom se levantó y le dio un abrazo. Peeta también fue a saludarlo.

— Blight bailemos, vamos— Johanna tiró de su novio y se fueron a la pista.

—Yo también quiero bailar, se contoneó Madge que acababa de avanzar hacia Peeta. Él asintió de mala gana y la siguió.

—Así que eres Katniss, gracioso nombre ¿A qué te dedicas?— me pregunto Thom ya que nos habíamos quedado solos.

— Soy diseñadora gráfica, trabajo con tu madre—él sonrió. No me inspiraba mucha confianza, tal vez por la forma cómo lo conocí...

—Así que trabajas para la gran jefa. ¡Qué lástima!— dijo mirando la pista de baile. –Oye la rubia, Madge, ¿Es amiga tuya, la conoces bien?— preguntó.

—Es mi amiga de toda la vida, no juegues con ella por favor— respondí molesta.

—No soy un mal chico— se defendió.

—Te vi el otro día en el parque, si así tratas a las chicas con las que sales no eres digno de confianza— le reproché.

—Es que tengo un problema… soy irresistible— me dio su mejor sonrisa.

—No lo creo, sólo eres un engreído— dije sonriendo.

—Me ofendes Katniss. Lo que pasa es que las chicas me buscan, a veces no sé cómo decirles que no pero creo que todas quieren en el fondo lo mismo. Compromiso. Yo no busco los problemas, ellos me buscan a mí— se rió fuerte.

—Y a ti te gusta que te busquen los problemas con faldas— también reí con él, era tan despreocupado pero no parecía mala persona.

—No lo niego— dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. –Pero tu amiga si es una chica con la que me arriesgaría a la monogamia— dijo mirándola. — ¿Sabes si está saliendo con el santo?— preguntó.

— ¿Santo?— me di cuenta que se refería a Peeta. –Ah. No, es su primera cita, mi amiga ha llegado hoy de Miami. ¿Por qué le dices santo a tu hermano?— pregunté interesada.

—Porque es un santo, la criatura más tierna del mundo. "Peeta pedacito de cielo" así le dice mamá. Se encierra a pintar cuando viene a casa, vive solo, creo que reza el rosario antes de acostarse. Y es virgen, se le nota. Igual que a ti—dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. Lo miré con espanto y me cubrí un poco como si su miraba tuviera rayos X, él se carcajeó.

— ¿Lo ves? Peeta actúa igual. Te lo mostraré con algunas teorías. Baila conmigo— pidió levantándose de su asiento y ofreciéndome su mano. No tenía intenciones de bailar pero le seguí la corriente porque estaba interesada en que me mostrara sus teorías.

Llegamos de la mano a la pista de baile y nos situamos al lado de Peeta y Madge. Thom se apegó a mí para poder hablarme al oído.

—Observa dónde tiene la mano izquierda mi hermanito— me dijo. La música era suave, se diría que hasta romántica. Peeta tenía su mano en la espalda de Madge pero apenas la tocaba. Sonreí al ver eso.

—En cambio ella, es una diosa del amor— susurró Thom y me eché a reír.

Peeta nos miró con el ceño fruncido, Madge trató de acercarse más a él pero no lo consiguió. Peeta ponía distancia.

— ¿Viste eso? Típico de un santo, no acepta que ninguna mujer invada su espacio personal— volví a sonreír como tonta, si Thom supiera que yo había invadido ese "espacio personal".

La música cambió y se hizo más movida, mi pareja de baile me dio dos vueltas, trastabillé porque no sabía bailar muy bien, él me sostuvo.

—Ahora mira cómo se mueve… los santos no tienen ritmo— Madge bailaba muy sensualmente y Peeta apenas parecía seguirle el ritmo. En un cambio de paso mi amiga le dio la espalda y se contoneó acercando su trasero mientras subía y bajaba.

— ¡Que idiota! Con ese mujerón ¿Cómo puede resistirse?— se quejaba Thom. —Ahora si Katniss, esta es la prueba final, ningún hombre del mundo, incluyendo retrasados mentales podrían con eso. Sería notorio su problema… entre las piernas. Pero mi buen Peeta ni se inmuta. O es un santo o es gay— sonrió moviéndose también algo sensual.

Yo apenas podía contener mi alegría. Madge no le afectaba, Peeta no estaba interesado en ella. De alguna manera me sentía aliviada. Al menos no tendría que pasar la tortura de escuchar a mi amiga mañana contándome los pormenores de su noche de aventura. Porque Madge tenía la mala costumbre de hablar como si yo fuera su terapeuta personal, dándome detalles de sus intimidades.

— ¿Me dejas probar una teoría muy extraña?— dijo Thom a mi oído.

—Si claro— le respondí.

Sin decir más, me tomó de la cintura y empezó a mover mis caderas. Me sentí nerviosa y me sonrojé mientras trataba de seguirle el paso, preocupada por no pisarlo o peor, que el zapatón me pise a mí.

¿Qué rayos hacía este degenerado? Me dio un giro de 360 grados y empezó a mover sus manos por mis brazos, hombros, cuello y a bajar por mi… di un salto hacia atrás. ¡Nadie toca mis bubis por muy buena teoría que sea! No supe mucho pero al siguiente segundo Peeta estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Qué haces Thom?— gritó molesto.

—Me divierto, no me fastidies ¿Sí?— Thom me tomó de la mano para llevarme a sentarnos nuevamente. No podía contener su risa. Yo lo miraba muy seria.

—Eso fue increíble, probé dos cosas. Por dios debería ser psicólogo y no actor—dijo sin parar de reír.

—Te escucho. Si no es interesante lo que acabas de probar me voy— le grité.

—Número uno. Tú también eres virgen. Numero dos… le gustas a Peeta— soltó una risotada. –Todo el tiempo ha estado mirándonos y cuando me acerqué demasiado a ti saltó el gatito. Acabo de comprobar que mi hermanito no es gay, este es un día memorable. Y tal vez deje de ser "San Peeta, patrono de los panes"— siguió riéndose como si le hicieran cosquillas.

—Tú y tus tontas teorías— bufé.

—Estoy seguro que le atiné a todo. Si me disculpas Katniss pero esa rubia, amiga tuya, me está matando— Madge y Peeta llegaban de la pista de baile, antes que se sentaran Thom estaba inclinándose hacia mi amiga para llevarla a bailar. Madge le sonrió y se fueron de lo más felices.

Peeta se sentó a mi lado, traía una cara de frustración. Debió mostrarse más interesado en mi amiga si no quería que le pillen la pareja.

—Parece que mi hermano te agrada— dijo secamente. Me sorprendió escucharlo hablar con un tono nuevo. ¿Estaba fastidiado?

—Es muy… divertido— dije sonriendo. Me hacía gracia verlo así, como un enamoradito celoso.

—Demasiado. ¿Ya te ha pedido salir?— preguntó mirándome con insistencia. ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?

— ¿Qué? No ¿Por qué preguntas?— dije confundida.

—Es sólo una pregunta— evidentemente estaba furioso. Estuvimos callados unos minutos, hasta que Johanna regresó. No tenía intenciones de conversarle, no cuando parecía un cachorro enfadado.

— ¡Peeta! Thom te quitó tu pareja— le dijo con pena.

—No me ha quitado nada— le respondió su hermano de mala manera.

—Bueno al menos hazle compañía a Katniss. Blight y yo nos vamos… queremos cenar— dijo excusándose, de lejos se veía que lo último que harían sería comer. Qué envidia me daban, tan enamorados y tan… activos.

¡Soy una perdedora! Frustrada, reprimida y a punto de explotar. Apenas llegue a casa voy a masturbarme leyendo algun fanfic erótico o 50 sombras.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— me pidió Peeta minutos más tarde. Su semblante había mejorado, ya no estaba tan gruñón

—No gracias— me negué rotundamente. No iba a bailar con él aunque me rogara. Para qué tentarme de esa forma.

—Pero con mi hermano si bailaste— volvió a molestarse. ¿Es que acaso el conserje amable y gentil que yo conocí se había esfumado?

—Tu hermano es divertido— le dije maliciosamente.

—Seguro que te divirtieron sus manoseos— respondió furioso. ¿Y a éste que le pasaba?

—Pues no veo cual sea el problema ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi conciencia?— di vuelta mi rostro. No iba a ser el conserje quien me diga cómo debo comportarme.

Me sorprendí cuando tomó mi mano y tiró de mí. No parecía que fuéramos a bailar y por alguna extraña razón lo seguí sin chistar. Me llevó a la parte más oscura de la disco, me acorraló contra la pared con sus dos fuertes brazos impidiéndome huir.

¡Como si yo quisiera alejarme de él!

* * *

_**Yo creo que este arroz ya se coció, nuestro conserje ya no aguanta. Yo sólo digo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	7. La primera vez

**CAPITULO 7: LA PRIMERA VEZ**

—No quiero que nadie te toque Katniss. No soporto verlo ¡Me hierve la sangre! Y cada día… cada día es una tortura. Duermes con otra persona. Él te hace suya y yo… no sé qué más hacer— confesó.

Quedé con la mandíbula en el suelo, no podía creer lo que oía ¿Peeta estaba celoso? ¡Lo estaba! Oh Dios…

—Nadie me toca Peeta… ni siquiera tú…— murmuré.

Sin previo aviso se apoderó de mis labios y me apretó con su cuerpo contra la pared. Sentí sus músculos firmes y su olor a vainilla. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca y buscó la mía que lo recibió ansiosa.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrerme al principio con torpeza, no se detuvo en mi cintura, llegó hasta el final de mi vestido, acarició mis nalgas y siguió adelante. Introdujo sus dedos buscando mis bragas. Me apretaba cada vez más, podía sentir algo tibio y duro, rozándome. Dejó de besarme para succionar mi cuello, me dio un par de mordiscos que me hicieron gemir. Nunca había sentido esta sensación, ni en mis mejores sueños húmedos.

—Peeta…— casi grito de placer al sentir uno de sus dedos traviesos llegando a mi centro. —Peeta… aquí no— dije entrecortadamente. Estaba necesitada pero no tanto como para hacerlo en plena discoteca.

Se detuvo lentamente con la respiración agitada. Tomó mi mano, la besó y me miró con tanta intensidad, no creí poder resistir el hechizo de sus ojos. Caminamos entre la gente, Peeta me llevaba de la mano y yo me dejaba guiar a dónde él quisiera.

¿Qué habré hecho en mi vida pasada para merecer esto? La lotería me parecía un premio de consuelo al lado de este hombre.

Salimos de la disco y fuimos directamente al estacionamiento. Volvió a atraparme antes de entrar al automóvil, me besó y acarició, esta vez tiernamente.

Me abrió la puerta del auto y me subí cómo pude, estaba embriagada de pasión. Mientras manejaba tomó mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios, me regalaba sonrisas cada tanto. Llegamos muy rápido al edificio. Estacionó el auto, apagó las luces, se volvió a mí y me besó nuevamente. No necesitábamos más palabras, ambos estábamos entregados, sin decirnos palabra, sabíamos que necesitábamos el uno del otro, era inevitable el desenlace.

Entramos discretamente, por suerte no encontramos a nadie mientras nos dirigimos a su departamento. Apenas estuve dentro, Peeta cerró la puerta con fuerza y volvió a tomar mis labios, mientras intentaba llevarme hacia la habitación.

Fuimos retrocediendo, tirando todo a nuestro paso. Él se dio cuenta que rompimos algo y sonrió. Me levantó del piso, enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Cruzó el salón a grandes pasos y me llevó hacia una habitación que estaba en penumbra. En mi espalda sentí una superficie blanda, mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a aquella oscuridad él seguía besándome, tocando mi cuerpo. Buscó el cierre de mi vestido, lo bajó con tanta fuerza que escuché la tela rasgarse.

"A Johanna no le va a gustar eso" pensé. A menos que le diga como lo rompimos. Pero a lo mejor no le gustaba… bah no era momento de pensar en nadie más que Peeta y yo.

No quise quedarme atrás, desabroché los botones de su camisa, para luego introducir mis manos y deleitarme con aquellos músculos firmes con los cuales había fantaseado tantas veces.

Verdaderamente me sentía en llamas, ardía por dentro. Ya no podía esperar más, bajé mis manos hasta el borde de la tela de su pantalón, él detuvo mi mano invasora.

— ¿Impaciente?— me regaló una sonrisa para luego morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

No tenía idea de lo impaciente que estaba, esperé toda mi vida por este momento, hoy iban a hacerse realidad mis fantasías más locas, hoy iba a conocer la máxima expresión de la pasión.

Seguí explorando, tomé con cuidado el botón de su pantalón y lo desabroché. Nuestras cabezas estaban juntas, arrodillados el uno frente al otro en su cama, su respiración agitada me daba en el rostro, mientras yo descendía lentamente y casi contando cada pequeño trozo de la bragueta, mi otra mano rozó algo tibio debajo de la tela, anunciando que mi espera sería bien recompensada.

Terminada mi labor, él desabrochó mi sujetador, le tomó un poco de tiempo a cada error sonreía nervioso.

No pude evitar cubrir mis pechos cuando quedaron expuestos. No era la primera vez que alguien me veía desnuda, Gale lo había hecho, incluso me había tocado en un par de oportunidades pero jamás de esta forma.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo me dio algo de vergüenza, él entendió. Tomó mis manos, buscó mi boca y empezó con suaves besos que no eran pasionales, estaba siendo tan tierno.

Empujó suavemente hasta acostarme en la cama, sus manos iban por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros, me miró a los ojos cuando tocó mis pechos por primera vez, me arqueé al sentir su tibio contacto, bajó por mi cintura y terminó de quitarme el vestido.

Me observó unos segundos, me sentí inquieta. ¿Me encontraría bonita? ¿Deseable?

—Eres hermosa Katniss— susurró. Sonreí de satisfacción, cerré los ojos por un momento, para archivar este recuerdo por siempre. Los ojos de Peeta, azules como un cielo de verano, se volvían de un tono oscuro cuando estaba excitado.

Sentí su cuerpo sobre mí, no supe en qué momento se quitó el pantalón pero podía rozar sus piernas desnudas. Mi ardor volvió, mis bragas debían estar empapadas.

Solté un grito agudo cuando atrapó mi pecho izquierdo con su boca. Peeta me iba a matar de placer. No pude hacer más que aferrarme a sus hombros mientras sentía su lengua jugueteando con mis pezones duros. Bajó por mi vientre, lamía y mordía suavemente, mis gemidos salían sin poder contenerlos, más fuertes de lo que deberían.

Dejé de respirar cuando sentí sus manos en mi tanga, la deslizó por mis piernas. Acarició mis tobillos, subió por mis rodillas, sus manos parecían terciopelo y sus dedos se movían delicadamente.

Cuando pensé que ya no podía estar más excitada, abrió mis piernas y literalmente grité. Busqué sus ojos, me miraba llenos de pasión, agachó la cabeza y me quedé sin aire al sentir su lengua abriendo mis pliegues, hurgando, buscando algo, hasta que lo encontró. Un pequeño botón que por primera vez era tocado por otras manos que no fueran las mías, tan sensitivo para ser diminuto.

Al principio sus toques fueron toscos pero aprendió rápido guiándose de mis gemidos. Hasta que hizo la presión justa para hacerme gritar. Estuvo haciendo ese delicioso movimiento unos segundos más y regresó a mí. Me besó desesperadamente, su lengua danzaba con la mía, mis piernas habían quedado entreabiertas y entonces lo sentí a través de su bóxer. Estaba durísimo y caliente.

No lo resistí más, tomé la tela de su ropa interior y tiré de ella hacia sus piernas.

— ¡Despacio!— se quejó Peeta soltando una carcajada. Mientras él terminaba de quitarse el bóxer su miembro caliente y húmero rozó mis partes sensibles. Solté un gemido, llevé mis manos a su espalda y presioné mis uñas allí.

— ¡Katniss!— gimió Peeta acomodándose, esta vez dispuesto a llevarme a las estrellas. Apoyó una de sus manos en la cama y con la otra sujetaba su impresionante miembro. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión. En verdad no tenía con quien compararlo, salvo por las películas y fotos que había visto pero pude estar segura que Peeta estaba bien dotado. Tenía un enorme baguette tal y como me lo había imaginado desde que supe que se crió en una panadería.

— ¿Estás lista?— me susurró. Quería gritarle que sí, que era lo que más deseaba, que moría por sentirlo y había esperado mucho tiempo por esto.

Pero sólo pude hacerle señas con la cabeza, mi garganta estaba seca. Volvió a recargarse y la cabeza de su pene rozó mi clítoris, solté otro gemido más fuerte que los anteriores que fue de lejos superado por un gruñido de Peeta. Se ubicó en mi entrada, listo para atacarme. ¡Mátame Peeta!

Entonces sin previo aviso enterró todo su miembro de un solo tirón. Se quedó estático al instante, yo soporté el dolor sin chillar, había dolido bastante a pesar de lo lubricada que estaba.

— ¿Katniss?— preguntó sin moverse. Parecía preocupado. Ahora sabía mi pequeño secreto, claro que se había dado cuenta, hasta yo sentí el tirón del desgarro. No le contesté, entre la sorpresa y el dolor estaba muda.

— ¿Eras virgen?

— ¿Te lo puedo explicar luego?— pedí.

—Pe… pero— balbuceaba.

— ¡Luego Peeta por favor!— grité. El dolor iba desapareciendo y una nueva sensación me envolvía. Su miembro rozaba algo muy dentro de mí que necesitaba más movimiento.

Poco a poco se relajó y empecé a gozar de suaves embestidas pero yo necesitaba más, mucho más. Comencé a seguirle el movimiento aunque de manera contraria para que al llegar hasta el fondo de mí pudiera presionar más, si eso era posible.

—Más Peeta, más por favor…— pedí jadeante, su mirada sensual volvió a él. Su ritmo se hizo más rápido y más fuerte, no cabía en mí de gozo, estaba llena por completo, entraba y salía, subía y bajaba.

Miré su rostro contraído de placer y empecé a sentir una extraña vibración dentro, me dejé llevar como si nada más importara, abandonando todo en mi mente, centrándome en sentir. Su aliento, su cuerpo, sus caderas, su pene duro y firme que golpeaba mi interior frenéticamente. Las palpitaciones se hicieron más fuertes, algo grande se acercaba lo podía sentir, en ambas partes, yo vibraba, Peeta comenzó a temblar. Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes casi bestiales, lo escuché gritar y me dejé ir. Algo explotó, haciéndome subir y subir, estremeciéndome. Jamás creí que algo así pudiera existir, una sensación de poder supremo, de gloria, de éxtasis total.

Los calientes fluidos de Peeta me llenaron, podía sentir el líquido saliendo de nuestros cuerpos, mientras lentamente y aferrada a su espalda bajaba de mi propio cielo. Mis músculos estaban relajados y parecía que necesitaba dormir por varios días.

Me miró, todavía había un extraño placer en su rostro. Me dedicó una suave y deliciosa sonrisa a la cual correspondí. Todavía estaba dentro de mí y mientras se movía para salir sentí muchas cosquillas. Nos acomodamos y mi cabeza quedó en su pecho, no sabía si debía empezar a hablar o seguir callada.

—Fue maravilloso— lo oí murmurar. —Fantástico, extraordinario, magnífico…

—Sí que lo fue— dije sonriendo.

— ¿Me vas a explicar ahora Katniss?— dejó de sonreír antes de darme un beso suave en los labios.

— ¿Explicar qué?— dije haciéndome la desentendida.

—Katniss ¿Eras virgen verdad? ¿Cómo es posible?— preguntó tomando mi barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara.

—Pues porque nunca había tenido sexo— dije como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Sabes a qué me refiero— dijo impaciente.

—No, no lo sé— sonreí.

—Katniss… eres… estas casada, creí que…

—Creíste mal entonces— me burlé.

—Pero es que… no entiendo. ¿Tienes un matrimonio falso?— preguntó, sí que estaba confundido, su cara de duda me lo decía todo.

—Digamos que es un matrimonio complicado y extraño. Es que Gale, él… no puede— le confesé.

— ¿Cómo que no puede? ¿Está enfermo?—siguió preguntando, era mejor contarle todo.

—Sí. Tiene diabetes por eso tiene… impotencia sexual. No puede mantener una erección, no me enteré de eso hasta mi noche de bodas.

— ¿Pero cuantos tiempo llevan casados?

—Ocho meses.

—Debes amarlo mucho— dijo con tristeza. —Para permanecer a su lado a pesar de eso.

Y entonces me pregunté por milésima vez ¿amaba a Gale?

No.

Lo quería, es cierto. Había compartido muchas cosas con él, pero éramos casi como dos hermanos o dos mejores amigos que una pareja real. Pero no era amor, ni pasión, ni deseo. A Gale sólo lo quería como a un buen amigo. Y ese matrimonio era más falso que billete de 5 dólares. Entonces no podía permitir que siguiera adelante, no cuando había encontrado a alguien a quien sí quería.

Todo este tiempo de negación, de imponer mi conciencia, no habían hecho sino incrementar lo que sentía por Peeta. Era obvio que lo deseaba, desde la primera vez que lo vi mi cuerpo se estremeció, reaccionó a él como a nadie. Pero ahora sabía que no solamente era deseo o pasión. Lo que me unía al hombre que yacía a mi lado era algo más grande, más fuerte.

—Entiendo tu silencio, no tienes que darme explicaciones Katniss. Yo no pude resistirme más a ti, llegué a mi límite. Ahora seré lo que tú quieras que sea. Tu amigo, tu amante… tu conserje…— dijo con tristeza.

¿Él creía que no lo quería? ¿Que sólo lo estaba usado?

—Pero siempre serás mía. Sé que suena egoísta, no puedo evitarlo. Tal vez ames a tu esposo… pero no puedes negar que eres mía— me besó profundamente.

Respondí a su beso con ansias. "Suya". Yo le pertenecía de alguna manera a Peeta. De inmediato sentí que su miembro volvía a endurecerse y otra vez tuve necesidad. ¿Es que acaso jamás dejaría de sentir esta especie de hambre por él?

Me moví para recibirlo, nuestros líquidos mezclados entre mis piernas hicieron que fuera fácil su entrada. Sintiéndome dueña de la situación subí sobre él y me moví de arriba abajo, eso pareció excitarlo mucho.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunté curiosa. —¿También serás mío?— me acercándome a sus labios.

—Solo tuyo. Siempre— lo dijo con tanta seguridad.

Volví a moverme sobre él, como había visto en algunas películas. Mis cabellos caían sobre mis hombros y espalda, mis pechos saltaban como si estuviera cabalgando y nuestras manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en un agarre.

Subía y bajaba ayudándome por mis piernas, lo sentía totalmente dentro, completamente mío.

Me incliné hacia adelante para hacer que mi clítoris rozara su pubis. Era un delicioso estar así. Solté sus manos y las coloqué al lado de su cabeza, apretándolas con las mías en sus muñeca. Inicié unos saltos frenéticos, cada vez que caía sobre él, escapaba un grito lleno de placer de mis labios. Sus manos se soltaron de mi agarre y fueron a mi trasero para ayudarme a subir y bajar con más fuerza. Peeta gruñía y gemía dejando escapar mi nombre entrecortadamente.

Otra vez sentí esa extraña vibración en mi interior pero con más intensidad que la primera vez. Mi cuerpo temblaba a pesar de estar incendiándome. La explosión me recorrió desde la cabeza a la punta del pie, un estremecimiento tal que me llevó a la cima del mundo mientras Peeta debajo de mí se retorcía también.

— ¡Peeta…!— grité cuando sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban, había subido con rapidez y al regresar mi cuerpo parecía de trapo. Me tomó por los hombros y me ayudó a derrumbarme en su pecho. Me abrazó mientras besaba mi frente, sus manos recorrían mi espalda acariciando con suavidad.

Sentí que el sueño llegaba, no duraría mucho despierta. Peeta me acomodó a su lado, tomó una sábana y nos cubrió. No dejó de abrazarme mientras seguía repartiendo suaves besos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— preguntó muy despacio, parecía como si hablara consigo mismo.

—Sólo ámame— susurré casi dormida.

—Lo hago… desde la primera vez que te vi. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Te amo Katniss, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo— fue lo último que escuché antes de dejar que el sueño me envolviera en esta hermosa noche. 

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Intenso? ¿Ya era hora verdad?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	8. Algunas complicaciones

**CAPITULO 8: ALGUNAS COMPLICACIONES**

Desperté al escuchar la melodía de un teléfono. Lo primero que vi fue una almohada naranja.

¿Naranja? ¡Mi ropa de cama era verde!

Me senté de inmediato, confundida, había tenido un sueño tan real, no de esos sosos a los que estaba acostumbrada en donde Peeta…

¡Oh rayos! ¡No había sido un sueño!

—Hola amor ¿te desperté?— esa voz tan dulce. ¿Me dijo amor? Allí a mi lado estaba aquel hombre que me hacía delirar dormida y…ahora también despierta.

— ¿Peeta?— sonreí. Sentí frío, bajé mi vista y… ¡Horror! Estaba desnuda, la sábana apenas me cubría hasta las caderas. Volví a echarme en la cama y jalé la sábana para que me cubriera por completo. Sentí su risa suave.

—Llevo más de una hora mirándote dormir— dijo sensualmente. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Buenos días— le dije asomándome para verlo, estaba muy cerca de mí y también iba desnudo.

—¿Tienes hambre? Tengo pan recién horneado— ofreció. Siempre tan tierno, ahora entiendo porque su madre lo llama "pedacito de cielo".

—Tengo muchísima hambre— le sonreí. – ¿Escuché un teléfono?— pregunté.

—Sí, una inquilina quejándose de su ducha— me dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Clove?— pregunté.

—Sí. Le dije que hoy era mi día libre. No va a morir si no se baña— sonrió.

—No creo que su ducha esté mal, creo que lo que quiere es bañarse contigo— le dije dejando salir mi celos. Él se rió suavemente.

—Pues yo quiero ducharme contigo— dijo quitándome la sábana y subiendo sobre mí. Al instante solté un gemido, sólo él hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma.

—No parece que quieras bañarte— dije entrecortadamente.

—Aún no— se inclinó, atrapó uno de mis pechos, con la otra mano empezó a hurgar en mi interior. Sus dedos entraron con facilidad y me humedecí pronto. Mi espalda se arqueaba y él aprovechaba para seguir lamiendo y succionando mis pezones.

Despertar así cada mañana sería como vivir en el paraíso. Peeta se estaba volviendo un experto en el arte de darme placer. Hizo un movimiento que me hizo saltar, dejó mi parte superior libre para dedicarse por completo a masajear la zona sensible que había encontrado. Puso la otra mano en mis nalgas para evitar que me escapara ya que cada roce me hacía moverme descontroladamente. Siguió con su labor, atento a mis reacciones, hasta que no pude más y me dejé ir.

¡Había logrado que me vinera sin penetrarme!

Bueno, el sólo verlo ya me excitaba pero lo que me hizo fue intenso y delicioso.

— Ahora si estás lista— exclamó.

—¡Lista para lo que quieras!— dije entre jadeos.

—Déjame entrar en ti, Katniss— rogó en un susurro demandante.

Si él supiera que estaba dentro de mí desde hace tiempo. Que llevo meses soñando con sus besos, sus caricias, con su cuerpo.  
En respuesta a su pedido elevé mis caderas para recibirlo. Entró con suavidad, se movía despacio, saboreando cada movimiento, me miraba a los ojos, como si buscara algo.

—Te quiero— dijo besándome. Yo también lo quería, no se lo había dicho quizás por miedo pero sus últimas palabras la noche anterior me dieron confianza.

—Yo… yo también… te quiero Peeta— dije antes de volver a gemir. Oír eso de mis labios pareció encenderlo, su ritmo fue más rápido. Levantó una de mis piernas hasta sus hombros, yo lo miraba absorta, su rostro se contraía de placer y me gustaba verlo así, sobre mí poseyéndome por completo, embistiéndome una y otra vez.

No necesité mucho para llegar a un nuevo orgasmo, era fácil porque todo lo que hacía Peeta me excitaba. Él también colapsó y se dejó caer sobre mi pecho. Lo recibí con los brazos abiertos, lo envolví con mi cuerpo. Su olor mezclado con nuestros fluidos era lo más erótico que había sentido. Al cabo de unos segundos se incorporó.

—Ahora sí necesitamos un baño—dijo sonriendo. Pero su tierna sonrisa se congelo. Miró directamente al lado de mi hombro. Me asusté y busqué lo que miraba. A mi lado había una pequeña mancha de sangre, seguramente por lo que pasó anoche.

—Te lastimé— dijo apesadumbrado. —Soy tan torpe— se recriminó. –Debí ser más suave…

—No dolió mucho— dije sonriendo. —Además no sabías…— lo miré a los ojos hasta lograr una sonrisa suya.

—No me había imaginado que eras…

— ¿Virgen? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— le dije pensando en lo que Thom me había dicho la noche anterior. Sobre esas teorías.

—Lo que quieras— sonrió.

—Tu… ¿Tienes mucha experiencia en esto?— si no le preguntaba ahora siempre me comería la duda. Quería saber si él había más parejas, imaginaba que sí, era tan apuesto y dulce. Incluso Madge se dio cuenta de eso.

—Si… —respondió. El alma se me cayó al piso. De sólo pensar que quizás no era la primera en su cama. Pero no tenía nada que reclamarle, él era completamente libre, la casada soy yo. —Llevo semanas fantaseando contigo— dijo sonriendo. Solté una carcajada, me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos pero de pronto, en la mesita de noche empezó a sonar la melodía de Gale en mi teléfono. Peeta tomó el celular y me lo pasó.

—Ha llamado más de 15 veces muy temprano, no quería despertarte— dijo serio. Tomé el teléfono y contesté con rapidez. Peeta salió de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Katniss ¿Dónde rayos te metes? Te he llamado toda la noche— gritó.

—Hola. Estaba dormida ¿Por qué?— pregunté.

—Sí que tienes el sueño pesado. Mamá está grave… y quiere verte— se oía muy afligido. –Entiendo si no deseas venir…ella me ha confesado que fue su culpa lo del otro día. Creía que no querías tener hijos. Le explique nuestros problemas y quiere pedirte perdón. Por favor ven, no dejes…. no dejes que muera con esa culpa— dijo sollozando.

—Está bien. Tranquilo Gale, iré de inmediato.

—Gracias Katniss ¡Te amo tanto! Tú siempre has sido mi fortaleza, soy tan afortunado por tenerte— contestó desconsolado. Me sentí tan mal. Gale sufriendo lejos de aquí mientras yo…

—Nos vemos, no demoraré mucho— prometí cortando la llamada. Me levanté como pude, no podía dejar que Hazelle muriera sin permitir que se disculpara.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó Peeta a mi lado.

—Es la madre de Gale, está muy grave. Debo ir a verla… quiere pedirme perdón— dije mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada esquiva cambió.

—No sé cómo soportaré tu ausencia pero debes ir. Recuerda que no te pido nada, sólo que me dejes ser parte de tu vida, en el lugar que me asignes—dijo besando mi frente.

—Gracias— lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Peeta era maravilloso y no dejaría que pase mucho tiempo para arreglar mi vida, esperaba que Hazelle no estuviera tan grave y Gale pueda recuperarse pronto.

Me vestí sin tomar aquella ducha que Peeta quería, salí por la puerta que daba al estacionamiento, sería más fácil entrar desde fuera del edificio. Llegué a mi departamento, me bañé con rapidez. Llamé a la aerolínea para reservar un pasaje. Hice una maleta ligera para mí y otra para Gale que debía estar todavía con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Cuando salía del departamento llegó Madge de la mano de Thom.

— ¿Katniss? ¿Qué pasa?— se preocupó al ver mi ropa formal, me había vestido con colores oscuros.

—La mamá de Gale está grave, salgo de inmediato ¿Puedes quedarte en el departamento? No sé cuánto tardaré— dije apenas sonriendo al ver que Thom tomaba de la cintura a mi amiga.

—Claro, yo me ocupo de todo, no te preocupes. Ve con confianza— giró su rostro hacia su pareja. — ¿Te das cuenta tarado? No era lo que tu pensabas— le dijo dándole un porrazo.

—Lo siento, pero es que se me hizo raro que los dos desaparecieran— se excusó él.

—Este morboso creía que tú y Peeta se había escapado anoche y que… bueno mejor no te doy detalles de todo lo que me dijo— sonrió mi amiga.

—Anoche me sentí cansada y le pedí a Peeta que me trajera de regreso— contesté tratando de no recordar nada de lo ocurrido para que mis mejillas no me delaten.

—En eso si tuve razón, se fueron juntos— sonrió él.

—Pero no para lo que te imaginabas, pervertido— le dijo Madge volviendo a golpearlo.

—Bueno chicos me tengo que ir. Toma Madge, es otro juego de llaves, iba a dejártelos en la recepción. Te llamaré— abracé a mi amiga y le di un beso a Thom.

Bajé por el ascensor y fui al estacionamiento, pero cuando llegué a mi auto recordé que no funcionaba. Rayos ¿Y ahora qué hago?, pensé.

—Yo te llevo— escuché una voz suave detrás de mí, una voz tan conocida que me hizo sentir mejor. Peeta sujetaba mis maletas. Caminé a su lado hasta llegar a su auto, las acomodó en la parte trasera y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Manejó con rapidez hasta el aeropuerto, apenas hablamos en el trayecto. Me acompañó hasta el mostrador de la aerolínea, mi vuelo salía en 20 minutos. Llegamos a la puerta de embarque y me abrazó.

—Llámame cuando llegues para saber que estás bien. Y… cuando necesites hablar. Estaré pendiente— besó mi frente.

—No tengo tu número…— susurré.

—Lo grabé esta mañana en tu celular… es el que dice conserjería— lo abracé y nos separamos. No sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver, aún no había despegado el avión y ya lo extrañaba.

El sol brillaba cuando llegué a Miami, había estado pensando mucho en lo que pasó la noche anterior. De pronto me asaltó la duda. Fue una experiencia maravillosa pero no tomamos precauciones, yo nunca he usado un método anticonceptivo antes ¿Para qué si mi esposo no daba guerra? Así que, al bajar del avión, fui a la primera farmacia y me tomé una pastilla "del día después". Con eso mi mente estaría en paz mientras enfrentaba el siguiente problema.

Tomé un taxi y llegué al hospital. Gale me esperaba ansioso.

— ¡Katniss!—dijo abrazándome en cuanto me vio, por lo visto la situación era peor de lo que esperaba y él estaba muy sensible.

—Tranquilo ¿Cómo está Hazelle?— pregunté.

—Cada vez peor, apenas se despierta, está delirando. Te llama constantemente— me apuró a la habitación de su madre. Sus hermanos estaban afuera, Rori y Vick me saludaron sin sonrisas. Usualmente eran muy alegres. Posy estaba al lado de su madre en la habitación. Cuando entramos sentí un olor extraño, mi olfato era sensible. Olía a muerte. Rápidamente me ubiqué a su lado y tomé su mano.

—Hazelle ¿Me oyes? Soy Katniss— susurré a su oído.

—Katniss, estás aquí…— dijo sin abrirlos. —He sido tan injusta contigo— me miró. —Yo no soportaba que te hubieras quedado con mi Gale. Por favor… prométeme que harás feliz a mi hijo— hablaba cansada y entrecortado. No podía prometer aquello, yo no haría feliz a Gale porque él no me hacía feliz a mí.

—Vas a recuperare Hazelle, pon de tu parte Gale y tus otros hijos te necesitan— le dije cariñosamente.

—Necesito que me disculpes ¿podrás Katniss?— me dijo llorando.

—Claro que sí. Yo no te guardo rencor— sentí que su mano me apretaba.

—Te encargo a mi hijo, por favor Katniss, hazlo feliz— no pude evitar sentir pena por ella.

—Haré todo lo que pueda— dijo sonriendo.

—Gale… Gale— susurró, dejé espacio para que él tome mi lugar y salí de allí.

Me apenaba mucho la situación, todos debían estar sufriendo, Hazelle era una buena madre. Es cierto que siempre hizo que sus nueras nos sintiéramos como estiércol pero ella amaba a sus hijos. Quizás con demasiado apego. Les indiqué a los hermanos de Gale que entraran porque parecía que su madre partiría en cualquier momento.

Minutos más tarde escuché gritar a Pozi, dos enfermeras y un médico entraron. Rori sacó a Gale de la habitación, sus lamentos hicieron que algunas lágrimas se me escaparan.

— ¡Mamá!— sollozó Gale a mi lado. Lo abracé para confortarlo, para hacerle sentir que no estaba solo. Esperamos ansiosos a que alguien saliera para decirnos qué pasó.

—Lo siento, ya no hay nada que hacer. Su corazón se detuvo— anunció el médico.

Me quedé lívida, Gale corrió dentro de la habitación. No esperaba que Hazelle muriera, siempre tuve la esperanza que se recuperaría. ¿Por qué me pidió algo que ahora ya no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades? Yo ya había decidido dejar a Gale, pero esto retrasaría nuestra conversación.

El funeral fue sencillo, Hazelle no tenía muchos amigos, sólo algunos familiares. Esperamos que las esposas de sus hijos llegaran desde Seattle y California con los niños. Yo me mantuve al lado de Gale todo el tiempo, él parecía ausente, ya no lloraba como al principio. Madge llegó la mañana del entierro y me acompañó.

—Thom, Johanna y Peeta te envían sus condolencias—dijo mientras desayunábamos en la cafetería del velatorio.

—Gracias— apenas dije recordando que no había llamado a Peeta para nada. No es que lo olvidara, es sólo que no me pareció apropiado.

—Katniss… sé que soy muy indiscreta por preguntar pero ¿Pasa algo con Peeta?— me asusté.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunté sin inmutarme.

—Olvídalo, creo que Thom y sus comentarios me están desquiciando. Es que Thom me dijo que lo había notado extraño, como… atormentado.

— ¿De qué hablas Madge?— pregunté.

—El día que salimos no pude evitar darme cuenta. Tal vez ni lo notaste pero creo que Peeta está enamorado de ti— me dijo avergonzada.

—Creo que éste no es el momento de hablar de eso. Mi suegra aún no ha sido sepultada— dije seriamente, no quería lidiar con aquellos problemas ahora. Tal vez en unos días.

—Perdóname amiga— se disculpó.

Por la tarde se realizó el funeral, Gale seguía extraño. Parecía tan lejano. Apenas se descontroló cuando despedimos a su madre en la sepultura. Todos regresamos a casa y después de comer algo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

—Gale, no has dicho nada— dije suavemente. —Sé que estás sufriendo pero si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí— le pedí.

—¡Katniss!— dijo abrazándome fuerte. –He sido un imbécil todo este tiempo, un maldito egoísta. Nunca pensé verdaderamente en hacerte feliz— comenzó a llorar. Verlo así de vulnerable no hacía más que hacerme sentir con más culpa.

—Tranquilo, hemos sido felices— mentí.

—Cambiaré Katniss, te juro que cambiaré. Quiero una vida normal, quiero hijos, nuestra propia casita y sobre todo te quiero a ti— me abrazó más fuerte pero yo no pude corresponder a su abrazo.

—Hablaremos de eso luego Gale. ¿Sólo quiero saber si estás bien?

—Sí. Gracias mi amor. Ha sido muy duro para mí. Desde que papá murió mi madre y yo habíamos sido inseparables hasta que nos casamos. Quizá eso hizo que mamá se la tomara contigo. Ahora sé que descansa en paz y ya no sufre— estaba tan abatido que escuché todo lo que quería decirme. Habló sobre nosotros, sobre nuestro futuro, los planes que tenía de comprar una hermosa casita, seguir un tratamiento para su problema y poder tener varios hijos. No puse ninguna objeción, sólo me limité a oír. Y todo aquello me parecía ficticio. Como si oyeras los planes de algún amigo o conocido, porque yo no me veía con él en ninguno de sus sueños.

Ya era demasiado tarde para nosotros. 

* * *

******_Justamente cuando se quiere separar pasa esto ¿Qué pasará ahora con nuestro conserje?_**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	9. ¡Que tal bienvenida!

**CAPITULO 9: ¡QUÉ TAL BIENVENIDA!**

Gale regresó a Atlanta a trabajar. Yo me quedé para arreglar documentos y a clasificar, junto a Pozi, de las cosas de aquella casa. Le hablé a Teresa para tomarme unos días libres.

Pero me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba ya que Hazelle era acumuladora. Entre la vajilla, la platería, los muebles y las colecciones particulares me tomó toda la semana poder evaluar lo que había. Gale y sus hermanos llegaron el fin de semana para la lectura del testamento. La casa tenía una hipoteca, así que su madre había sugerido que Pozi, la única que permanecía soltera, se quedara con ella, mientras pagaba la deuda. A cada hijo le dejó los objetos valiosos que coleccionaba. La platería fue para Rory, el mayor. Los cuadros y otros objetos valiosos quedaron para Vick. A Gale le dejó todas sus joyas. Pero eso no me agradó, porque muchas eran prendas hereditarias y yo no era la indicada para atesorarlas. No iba a ser la madre de la siguiente generación Howthorne.

—Katniss, tengo que contarte algo— dijo Gale apenas estuvimos solos. —He pedido vacaciones por un par de semanas. Vámonos de aquí, al lugar que tú quieras, como una segunda luna de miel— de su maletín sacó muchos folletos que mostraban lugares paradisiacos.

Si tan sólo hubiera hecho eso unos meses atrás. Tal vez nuestro matrimonio se hubiese salvado.

—Pero… Gale yo también trabajo y estoy haciendo una revista. Me disculpé por esta semana pero el aniversario de la tienda será pronto y necesito acabar con mis pendientes— intenté convencerlo.

—Fui a ver a tu jefa. Es una mujer muy agradable, ya sabía lo que había pasado, imagino que le avisaste. Le expliqué que necesitábamos unas vacaciones y está de acuerdo, me dijo que avanzará todo lo que pueda hasta que te reincorpores— me sonrió. ¿Había ido a ver a Teresa? Eso me enfadó un poco.

—Gale, no creo que ahora sea el momento— intenté persuadirlo.

—Ahora es el momento justo de pensar en nosotros— sonrió. —Por cierto ¿Sabes a quién encontré con tu jefa? Al conserje del edificio, ese chiquillo que arregla las cosas— me soltó de pronto. Casi me da un infarto. Gale había hablado con Teresa de nuestras vacaciones ¿Delante de Peeta? ¡Me quiero morir! Y yo no le había llamado aún.

—Gale, yo no quiero vacaciones— dije más firme.

—También fui al médico, me hice un chequeo general. Estoy en tratamiento y tengo esto— dijo mostrándome un frasco de pastillas que no me decía nada, tampoco le estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos, mi mente estaba centrada en Peeta.

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunté más por compromiso que por interés.

—Es Cialis no hace daño al corazón… es como el viagra— dijo sonriendo.

—Lo siento. Ahora no puedo Gale, no… no quiero vacaciones…— dije casi a punto de llorar.

—Katniss, perdóname, sé que no tengo tacto. Todavía estás triste por la muerte de mamá y yo proponiéndote una segunda luna de miel. Es que le prometí a mi madre que viviría al máximo, que aprovecharía cada día de mi vida y te haría feliz. No hay problema, posponemos las vacaciones para uno de estos meses— me abrazó. Al menos creía que mi tristeza era por su madre.

Antes de acostarme decidí llamar a Peeta, lo extrañaba demasiado.

— ¿Katniss?— me contestó apenas timbré.

—Hola Peeta— saludé.

—Amor, no me llamaste, estaba muy preocupado… he estado a punto de ir para allá— dijo desesperado.

— ¡No!— grité. —Estoy bien, en verdad estoy bien— lo tranquilicé

— ¿Te irás con él?—preguntó. –¿De… vacaciones?

— ¡No! Volveré mañana.

—Te extraño— susurró.

—Yo también.

—Me estoy volviendo loco sin ti. Vuelve Katniss, vuelve pronto mi vida—sus palabras me llenaron de ternura.

—Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero— dije.

—Yo te amo, siempre— dijo antes de colgar.

Decidí que le plantearía a las cosas a Gale cuando regresáramos a Atlanta. Antes debía conseguirme un departamento para poder mudarme en cuanto nos separemos.

.

No fue difícil convencer a Gale que lo que más necesitaba era trabajar y volvimos al siguiente día. Después que Gale fue a su trabajo me alisté para salir también al mío. Antes decidí llamar a Peeta, marqué como siempre el número 1 en el intercomunicador.

— ¿Diga?— escuché una voz áspera.

— ¿Peeta?— pregunté.

—Lo siento, soy Cato, el nuevo conserje. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— su voz se tornó melosa.

—Lo siento, estoy buscando a Peeta ¿Ya no trabaja aquí?— le pregunté.

—Yo puedo hacer todo lo que él hacía, encanto— me respondió.

—No necesito nada. Solo busco a Peeta— dije molesta.

—Sí, eso dicen todas… él ya no trabaja en este puesto.

—Gracias— colgué un poco confusa. Él me dijo que me esperaría. ¿Acaso había tenido algún problema?

.

—Buenos días señora Hawthorne— saludó el portero cuando bajé.

—Buen día ¿sabes si Peeta está por aquí?— pregunté.

— ¿Tiene algún desperfecto? Porque hay un nuevo conserje— me dijo el obeso y bonachón portero.

—No, solamente quería preguntarle algo sobre mi coche— me inventé para que no sospechara que era algo personal.

—Bueno, la verdad no lo sé. Peeta tiene el departamento 1— se encogió de hombros. Que tonta. Decidí ir a tocar su puerta pero estaba entreabierta.

—Es precioso Peeta, me encanta— escuché la voz odiosa de Clove ¿Qué rayos hacía él con esa mujer en su departamento?

—Acaban de cambiarle las alfombras y está recién pintado… entonces ¿Cuándo te mudas?— escuché su voz suave. ¿Acaso, se estaba mudando con él?

—Cuando quieras, hoy mismo si me ayudas a bajar mis cosas— respondió ella muy feliz.

El alma se me fue al piso. No sabía que pensar o hacer. La puerta se abrió y vi a la rubia teñida mirarme de pies a cabeza.

—Buenos días señora Hawthorne ¿cómo está su esposo?— me saludó.

—Muy bien. Gracias— dije apenas.

—Le da mis condolencias— pasó a mi lado. Escuche los pasos rápidos de Peeta, apenas me vio, me tomó de la cintura y cerró la puerta tras de mí. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Iba a vivir con otra y me trataba así de fresco?

—Mi amor— dijo enterrando su rostro en mis cabellos. —Te he extrañado tanto— me apretó contra la puerta y empezó a besarme, todo fue tan rápido que no le correspondí, sentía como si viese todo desde fuera. Se detuvo al no obtener respuesta.

— ¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien?— me preguntó.

— ¿Clove se muda aquí?— pregunté.

—Si… no te lo dije porque apenas me llamaste anoche…

—Y me lo dices así…

—Pero Katniss, no entiendo…— me miraba confundido.

Un momento, stop, alto. Aquí pasa algo extraño. ¡Katniss cálmate y pregunta antes de disparar tus flechas!

— ¿Se va a mudar aquí… contigo?— lo miré a los ojos. Peeta sonrió.

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué cosas piensas, mi vida?— se revolvió los cabellos, aquello me pareció muy sensual, así que no lo dejé seguir hablando, yo lo necesitaba con desesperación.

Lo atraje para besarlo, me correspondió inmediatamente. Después de unos húmedos y jadeantes besos me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Me tomó en sus brazos y caminó conmigo sin decir palabra hasta llegar al comedor donde estaba el piano. Me sentó sobre él.

—He fantaseado con esto desde que te conocí—susurró. Levantó mi falda y acarició mis muslos. Se sentía tan bien, me hice hacia atrás y recosté mis codos en la lisa superficie del instrumento. Sentí los labios de Peeta en mi centro y su ardiente lengua entro en mí. Gemí de placer, todos mis músculos se relajaron y me abandoné a esa sensación caliente y jugosa que sólo él podía brindarme. Demasiado pronto acabó, no me dejó llegar a la cima, me tomó por la cintura y me hizo erguirme, casi grito ante lo que vi. De pie y con el arma desenfundada él me aguardaba.

—Peeta— gemí.

—Te he extrañado mucho— dijo tomándome de las nalgas y hundiéndose en mí, la sensación de llenes fue demasiada, me abracé a su espalda, apenas tocaba el piano con mi trasero pues él me sostenía casi por completo, mis piernas colgaban a los lados. Embestida tas embestida fui otra vez subiendo, era como si todo el calor se agolparla y estallara. Casi me dejé caer cuando la sensación pasó pero él seguía bombeando sin detenerse.

—Todavía no acabo contigo— dijo gruñendo. Eso volvió a ponerme a mil, hice un esfuerzo supremo para mover mis caderas hacia él y hacerlo penetrarme aún más. Sentí que dentro de mí palpitaba, pronto vendría su descarga, me aferré más a él, que explotó en el momento que sus labios se detuvieron en mi hombro. Sentí un delicioso dolor cuando me mordió. Eso me hizo llegar otra vez al éxtasis, mi rostro se calentó y mi cuerpo vibraba tan intenso, tan profundo.

Terminamos jadeantes. Me miró sonriente y apartó algunos cabellos de mi rostro.

—Bienvenida— me susurró al oído.

—Esa sí que es una bienvenida— reí.

—Lo siento, te he dejado una marca— dijo acariciando mi hombro y besando la huella de sus dientes.

—Ups— fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

— ¿Acaso pensaste que estaba invitando a Clove a mudarse conmigo? ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?— preguntó besando mi cuello.

—Es lo que oí. No sabía que pensar.

—Grábate esto en esa cabecita loca. Eres la única mujer a la que amo. Nada de lo que hagas cambiará eso… aunque tú no me quieras o… me apartes alguna vez de ti— me abrazó con fuerza. Claro que no haría eso.

Peeta era lo que yo quería para siempre. Oh mil rayos ¿Yo pensé eso?

— ¿Entonces me puedes explicar porque Clove se mudará aquí?— pregunté para cambiar de conversación y porque la duda me estaba matando.

—Es sencillo. Un departamento al lado del tuyo se desocupó y ella lo pidió, yo también lo quería así que ofrecí cambiárselo por éste, que es más amplio pero tuve que invertir en repararlo para que aceptara— dijo sonriendo.

—Oh. ¿Y porque quieres cambiarle de departamento si el tuyo es mejor?— pregunté interesada. Haciéndole señas para que me bajara del piano.

—Porque el otro departamento tiene a la mejor vecina del mundo. Y yo quiero estar lo más cerca posible de ti— dijo mientras él se arreglaba.

Entonces comprendí. Peeta se mudaría más cerca. Vaya, era algo excitante pero descarado, aún para mí, una mujer pérfida e infiel. Si mi padre estuviera vivo se volvería a morir de vergüenza.

— ¿No te agrada la noticia?— su sonrisa decayó un poco.

—No es eso, es que es algo extraño— dije caminado y buscando mi ropa interior.

—Sé que parezco un acosador pero muchas veces aquí me desespero por saber cómo estás—dijo alcanzándome lo que buscaba.

—No pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo en este edificio— le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Te irás?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí. No creo que esté más de un mes— le dije para ver si tenía intenciones de recibirme con él en cuanto me mudara, eso había pasado por mi cabeza pero sería mejor vivir sola por un tiempo hasta que el divorcio sea formal.

— ¿Te irás con él? ¿Con tu esposo?— preguntó mirándome triste.

—No. Me iré a vivir sola. Tengo un buen trabajo, podré pagarme un departamento cuando me separe de Gale— su sonrisa volvió, me gustaba verlo feliz.

–No te vayas de este lugar, quédate conmigo— dijo besando mi mano.

—Peeta todavía no hay nada definido pero si me separo de Gale tendré que mudarme sola por un tiempo mientras se arregla lo del divorcio— le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Te divorciarás entonces?— preguntó feliz.

—Sí. Pronto— me tomó entre sus brazos y me dio un par de vueltas en el aire.

—Peeta ¿Teresa sabe algo… sobre nosotros?— pregunté cuando se hubo calmado. No sabía si mi conserje-amante era tan unido a su madre como Gale.

—Le había hablado de ti, sin nombres. Recién me enteré en la fiesta que trabajabas con ella. Aún no sabe que eres tú— dijo acercándose otra vez. Volvió a besarme, yo sabía que esto acabaría en posición horizontal, así que traté de alejarme un poco. Tenía que ir a trabajar.

—Peeta debo ir a trabajar— le advertí.

—Está bien— contestó. —Amor me tomé la libertad de llevar tu auto a la mecánica, no quería que tuvieras problemas cuando regresaras— me sonrió cambiando de tema.

— ¿Cómo pudiste llevártelo? Creí que había perdido las llaves— dije tratando de hacer memoria porque no recordaba donde las había dejado.

—Estabas muy nerviosa aquel día, dejaste las llaves en la puerta del coche, así que aproveché para hacerte el favor. Está en la mecánica Voltios al lado del centro comercial. Es de un amigo, Beetee— Peeta hablaba muy contento, parecía que la noticia de mi divorcio le cayó bien.

—Entonces pediré un taxi y luego pasaré por el auto, tengo que ir a trabajar— le recordé, ya había perdido un buen tiempo, muy bueno diría yo.

—Yo te llevo al trabajo, más tarde recojo tu coche y lo dejo fuera de la academia de mamá— dijo haciéndome recordar a Teresa.

—Peeta, ahora voy a estar avergonzada con Teresa… yo le comenté algunas cosas…— dije.

—No lo sabía, de hecho no dijo ni una palabra cuando tú… cuando Gale vino a comentarle del viaje que harían— me dijo mirando a otro lugar, pude ver que estaba conteniéndose. Lo abracé por detrás.

—Dime que algún día iremos a Hawái o a alguna playa lejana y solitaria, rentaremos una cabaña y nos encerraremos dos semanas solo para estar juntos… y tener sexo hasta que no podamos caminar— dije lo más sensual que pude, aunque eso de no poder caminar sonaba prometedor.

De inmediato me dio la vuelta y me atrajo hacia su pecho, aún sin camisa.

— ¡Es una promesa!— sus palabras eran suaves, los latidos de sus corazón fuertes y constantes, cada vez me enamoraba más de él.

Si, aunque lo quiera negar me estaba enamorando de Peeta sin remedio.

* * *

_**¡Katniss se está enamorando! Demasiado peligroso.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	10. Pecado andante

**CAPITULO 10: PECADO ANDANTE**

Después de esa sexual y musical bienvenida (porque Peeta había sacado mi lado artístico al cogerme encima de su piano) me fui de voladas a trabajar, no sin antes pasarme a la farmacia otra vez ¿Harán daño tantas pastillas "del día después"? Pero acababa tener mi periodo, eso me daba por lo menos cinco días de libertad para comerme a mi conserje sin más remordimiento que ser infiel.

Necesitaba una cita con el ginecólogo de inmediato pero uno que viva al otro lado de la ciudad.

En el trabajo Teresa y yo nos dedicamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, le faltaban recoger algunas fotos así que me ofrecí a hacerlo antes de la hora del almuerzo, recordé que el centro comercial estaba sólo a unas calles así que decidí ir a recoger mi auto personalmente y pagar por la compostura, dudaba que Peeta me dejara pagar esa cuenta. No quería que él gastara su dinero en mí.

Llegué a la mecánica, me sorprendí al ver trabajando a varios muchotes fuertes y apuestos, parecían sacados de esos calendarios para mujeres necesitadas… lo confieso, alguna vez yo también compré un "sexy calendario" pero mis días de abstinencia habían terminado.

—Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?— un joven alto y con el cabello alborotado se me acercó. Su sonrisa me dio confianza. Tenía un par de hoyuelos encantadores.

—Si— dije impresionada por esos músculos. –Mi auto está aquí, un amigo lo trajo— dije buscándolo con la mirada. Cuando lo encontré se lo señalé. —Es ese de allá— su sonrisa decayó.

— ¿El auto de Mellark?— dijo mirándome, no parecía tan a gusto ahora. ¿Tendrá algún problema con Peeta?

—Es mi auto, pero sí, Peeta Mellark me hizo el favor de traerlo porque yo estaba de viaje.

— ¿Entonces… eres Katniss?— preguntó interesado. La sonrisa le sentaba bien, parecía casi un muchacho cuando estaba contento. — ¿No quieres un azucarillo?— me ofreció.

—No gracias, no como dulces. ¿Eres amigo de Peeta?— le sonreí.

— ¿Amigo?— rió de manera relajada —No. Él es amigo de Beetee, mi jefe. Voy a fijarme en la tarjeta de propiedad del vehículo, está en la oficina, sólo para confirmar que es tuyo. ¿Vienes a llevártelo?— me mostró sus blancos dientes.

—Si ¿Ya está listo?— le pregunté interesada.

—Perfectamente, era algo pequeño, nada complicado. Puedes llevártelo, espera que le diga a Beetee— me señaló la oficina, lo seguí. Era un lugar más fresco y me sentí mejor.

— ¿Cuánto es lo que debo?— pregunté.

—Acá dice que Mellark cubrirá el importe, pero Beetee no está y no me contesta el celular. No sé qué hacer— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero yo quiero pagar la compostura— dije haciendo un puchero involuntario a lo que él soltó una carcajada, era agradable verlo reír.

—Entonces págalo y ya le diré a mi jefe. Por cierto soy Finnick Odair— dijo tendiéndome la mano.

—Gracias Finnick— dije estrechándosela, su saludo fue jovial y lleno de energía.

Después de darme el recibo me acompañó al vehículo.

—Fue un gusto Katniss Howthorne— dijo.

—Solo Katniss por favor— corregí.

—Bueno "solo Katniss", cuando necesites algo ya sabes— me alcanzó una tarjeta que sacó de su billetera. —Es por si tienes algún problema, tenemos servicio de grúas, de alquiler de vehículos y de emergencias mecánicas. El último celular es el mío— dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

—Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós Finnick— le dije saliendo del taller. Me habían atendido muy bien, seguro que traería mi coche si se volvía a malograr.

.

Llegué temprano a casa para preparar la cena, tal vez sea la última. Esta noche le plantearía el divorcio a Gale, no sabía cómo lo tomaría por eso hice una maleta ligera por si algo iba mal.

El timbre sonó y salí a ver, no esperaba visitas, Madge no se había aparecido a visitarme siquiera. Eso me tenía preocupada ¿Dónde se hospedaría ahora mi amiga?

—Hola Katniss— era Peeta, parecía molesto.

—Hola…— dije nerviosa. Siempre había visto una sonrisa en su rostro me sorprendió que ya no estuviera allí. Estaba tan feliz esta mañana. Y me hizo muy feliz a mí también. ¿Tendrá problemas en su trabajo por mi causa?

—Tienes el celular apagado. Fui a recoger tu coche como qudamos pero me dijeron que te lo habías llevado—dijo fastidiado, no entendía su molestia.

—Sí, tenía que recoger algunas fotos del laboratorio y pasé por él, me olvidé de llamarte— dije algo avergonzada. Aunque a decir verdad aún no le veía el problema.

—La próxima vez avísame, creí que habían robado tu auto, incluso llamamos a la policía, pero uno de los ayudantes nos dijo que te lo dio. Por cierto ¿Te cobró la compostura?— se veía serio, algo había pasado allí. Y no era sólo por mi auto.

—Lo siento. No me cobró, yo quise pagar por eso, ya me habías ayudado llevándolo allá, no quería causarte más molestias— le aclaré.

—Está bien, no hay problema, es sólo que Finnick no es mi persona favorita en el mundo— dijo llevándose las manos a su cabello. Por ahí iba la cosa. El problema era con Finnick y no conmigo. O eso parecía.

—Finnick me atendió muy bien, siento muchos que hayas tenido problemas por mi causa— le dije tan mortificada.

—No fue por tu causa, sólo que fue muy… fresco para hablar de ti. Parece que le gustaste— dijo molesto, yo no podía dejar de ver su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula tensa, estaba más guapo que de costumbre. La ropa oscura y esa ráfaga de celos lo hacían verse tan sexy. Si pudiera echarme un balde de agua fría cada vez que pensaba así de Peeta seguro la ciudad se quedaba sin líquido.

Me repetí mentalmente que estaba en la puerta de mi casa, era una señora y debía ser formal, al menos en espacios públicos como el pasillo del edificio.

—Gracias por todo Peeta y disculpa las molestias— le dije más calmada pero con ganas aún de hacerlo mío otra vez. No podía esperar a mañana.

— ¿Molestias?— escuché la voz grave de Gale llegando a la puerta. Me puse nerviosa, no era bueno, ni tampoco decente hacer eso. Tener a mi esposo y mi amante juntos, me sentí una mala mujer.

—Hola Gale, le agradecía a Peeta por haber llevado mi auto al taller, ya está arreglado— traté de sonreír. Gale se acercó a mí, como nunca me tomó de la cintura y me besó.

—Pero Katniss, tienes seguro para esas cosas, sólo llama a la compañía. No tienes por qué pedir favores. Bueno de todos modos gracias muchacho— dijo Gale entrando al departamento, no sabía dónde meterme de la vergüenza Peeta me miraba enojado.

—Gracias Peeta nos vemos luego— dije bajando la mirada.

—De nada señora, hasta luego— dijo en tono muy cortés y me dio la espalda para marcharse. Me quería morir.

Pero esto se acababa hoy. No podía seguir con esta doble vida.

Gale no estaba en la cocina ni en la sala. Lo busqué en la habitación y cuando entré me abrazó. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Estaría enfermo? Usualmente él era cariñoso pero sólo con palabras.

—Katniss… — me atrapó de las caderas y empezó a hacer algo insólito, sus manos subían y bajaban por mis costados. No sabía qué hacer, esperaba todo menos esto. ¿De cuándo acá Gale tenía deseos? Di un brinco y me alejé de él.

— ¿Te sucede algo?— pregunté asustada.

—No amor, es sólo que hoy por consentimiento del médico me he tomado mi primera pastilla. Me dijo que estaría un poco impaciente… y creo que es así, no veía la hora de llegar— se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura para acercarme a él.

Hacía semanas que no me besaba, siempre me daba un pequeño beso antes de irse a trabajar pero era más un piquito que un beso real. Ahora sus labios se apoderaron de mí infructuosamente y sus manos parecían vivas por primera vez. Traté de alejarme pero me tenía bien sujeta, en cuanto esquivé su rostro se apoderó de mi cuello, estaba siendo muy torpe por lo ansioso que se encontraba, me mordió.

¡Pero yo ya no quería estar con él!

—Vamos Catnip, relájate. Solo cierra los ojos, sé que esto te va a gustar— retrocedí un par de pasos, mis piernas dieron contra el borde de la cama, Gale hizo algo de fuerza y caí hacia atrás, con él sobre mí, cómo pude lo empujé para alejarlo, me estaba aplastando con sus noventa kilos. Él pareció entender eso al revés, seguramente por la poca fuerza que yo tenía, profundizó el beso, trató de quitarme la blusa y por primera vez sentí algo entre sus piernas. Hace mucho eso me habría excitado pero hoy no.

Giré mi cabeza con fuerza para que dejara de besarme.

—Gale ¡suéltame!— grité furiosa, él se detuvo inmediatamente.

—Disculpa ¿Hice algo mal? Estoy tan excitado— acarició mi pierna, lo eché a un lado.

—Es que yo… no quiero… tengo el periodo, estoy muy adolorida— fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento, debí preguntar. Me siento tan raro, creo que la pastilla actúa de manera espectacular, me siento vivo y poderoso por primera vez— sonrió de manera extraña.

—Vamos a comer, creo que necesitamos hablar— le dije acomodando mi ropa. Me levanté y fui a la cocina, preparé la mesa y serví el asado que había cocinado.

—Katniss, es magnífica esta sensación ¿Crees que luego podamos jugar un poco? Necesito tocarte, prometo que seré gentil— pidió.

Estaba jodidamente confundida. Tenía la idea clara de plantearle una separación pero al Gale que conocía, el apático que apenas sonreía, a quien casi nada le emocionaba. Ahora Gale no era él mismo, creo que era mejor esperar a que se le pasara el efecto de la pastilla. Quizás se aviente por la ventana si le pido el divorcio.

—Me siento mal— le dije poniendo cara triste.

—Está bien amor, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. He traído unas películas para ver, quizás sólo podamos echarnos a la cama para mirarlas— dijo con picardía en los ojos.

La piel se me erizó ¿Acaso había traído pornografía? Oh mi Dios, esto no estaba bien. ¿Por qué justo hoy al "pajarillo muerto" se le había ocurrido tomarse esa condenada pastilla y actuar como quinceañero caliente? Sus poses sensuales me hacían reír. Era como ver a una ardilla en celo.

Alargué la conversación lo más que pude dándole detalles de mi trabajo y de la revista, no pareció aburrido como antes, sino que escuchó atento, sus pies se movían por debajo de la mesa, varias veces trató de acariciarme las piernas y me tomó de la mano mientras me miraba con intensidad.

Estaba empezando a asustarme, parecía un adolescente lujurioso. Cuando fuimos a costarnos tomé un baño largo y caliente, me arropé con más cosas de las necesarias y me tumbé junto a él que por primera vez había invadido mi lado de la cama. Usualmente dormíamos por lo menos a medio metro de distancia ya que la cama era enorme, ahora Gale estaba muy cerca y no paraba de hablar. Menos mal que yo estaba muy cansada y me dormí rápido.

Al otro día Gale se levantó con dolor de cabeza y mareado, su ímpetu había desaparecido totalmente. Di gracias a Dios por eso, no habría soportado otra demostración como la de anoche.

—Katniss, voy a pasar por el hospital primero, creo que mi presión arterial va mal— dijo al salir de casa. Lo despedía algo preocupada, él odiaba los médicos.

Me alisté para ir a trabajar y llamé al celular de Peeta. No sabía si ya se había mudado al departamento de al lado.

—Hola— me dijo secamente cuando me contestó.

—Hola ¿Podríamos hablar?— pregunté.

—Sí, estoy en el departamento 4, dejaré la puerta abierta— se oía enfadado. Me imaginaba lo guapo que se vería con el ceño fruncido. Para comérselo.

Tomé mi bolso y salí de mi departamento, vi la puerta que me indicó abierta y entré. Estaba todo en cajas y por ordenar.

—Dime— escuché su suave voz detrás de mí, cerró la puerta y me miró.

—Peeta… —quise empezar pero me cortó.

— ¿Vienes a contarme sobre tu noche caliente? Por mí puedes ahorrarte los detalles— dijo caminando hacia la ventana.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunté confundida.

—Katniss, mi habitación colinda con la tuya, escuché casi toda la noche…

— ¿Escuchaste que?— de pronto algo hizo click en mi cabeza. —Peeta, esos eran los videos de Gale, al parecer se tomó una de esas pastillas… viagra o lo que sea y llegó rarísimo…

— ¿Viagra? ¿Ahora si quiere estar contigo?— gritó.

—Si pero yo no…

—Es tu esposo, tiene derecho— dijo con tristeza.

—Peeta no me voy a acostar con él— le reproché.

—Sin embargo lo haces cada día, aunque me digas que no pasa nada… duermes con él. No quiero ser el amante celoso Katniss pero esto es una tortura para mí. Sólo dime que no te toca— dijo mirándome con intensidad, se acercó y atrapó mi boca, al instante mi cuerpo pareció despertar, llevé mis manos a sus cabellos para profundizar el beso.

—Dime que eres sólo mía, sólo mía— decía entre dientes mientras me besaba el cuello. Sus toques eran exquisitos. Me tomó en brazos, sabía que esto acabaría en una cama, rogaba porque así fuera. Mi celular empezó a sonar. ¡Maldición!

—No contestes por favor— pidió sin bajarme.

—Déjame ver al menos quien es— rogué. Saqué el celular del bolso, vi la pantalla, era Gale. Me asusté un poco, contesté.

— ¿Katniss dónde estás? Acabo de regresar a casa, no encuentro la tarjeta del seguro, tú la guardaste la última vez que fuiste al hospital— dijo impaciente.

—Está en el estante del comedor, debajo de mi libro de diseño— le dije recordando que no la había dejado en su lugar habitual.

— ¿Dónde estás?— preguntó algo molesto.

—De camino a mi trabajo— mentí.

—Bueno, ya la encontré, nos vemos en la noche amor— se despidió y colgó.

Peeta había dejado de besar mi cuello, todavía me tenía en sus brazos, sólo me miraba.

—Lo siento— dije. Me bajó al piso.

—Katniss… sólo dime que no me estás usando… miénteme si es necesario— cerró los ojos.

—Peeta, mírame. No te estoy usando, sabes que te quiero— me miró con menos dolor, me abrazó.

—Creo que me voy a volver loco. Ven aquí— me tomó en sus brazos otra vez, me llevó a una habitación donde sólo estaba su cama con ese precioso juego de sábanas y cobertores anaranjados.

Me quitó la ropa lentamente, besó mis pies y fue subiendo, sus labios eran fuego, sentía que me quemaba la piel.

—Peeta… amor, debo… ir a… trabajar— no era que quisiera detenerlo pero la hora pasa volando cuando enserio estás gozando.

—Está bien, rápido entonces— se quitó los pantalones y sin más preámbulo me penetró, casi grito de placer, no esperaba ser llenada tan rápido y de esa forma. Empezó a moverse como un salvaje, parece que una noche reventando de celos lo habían vuelto primitivo, me encantaba como entraba y salía de mí, ver su rostro con esa expresión de satisfacción y a la vez de posesión me excitaba mucho.

—Así, así… — yo apenas gemía, sus movimientos hacían que me retorciera de placer. Sentía todo su poder con cada embestida. Su miembro era grueso e increíblemente duro, lo empujaba hasta el fondo mismo de mis entrañas. Su boca se apoderó de la mía, besaba y mordía mis labios, nuestras lenguas danzaban y los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar.

De pronto estallé, la sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mientras temblaba sentí como me inundaba descargándose por completo en mi interior soltando un gruñido.

El mejor orgasmo hasta ahora, superando incluso al que tuve sobre su piano. Este hombre era un total y absoluto pecado andante, todo su cuerpo invitaba a tener pensamientos obscenos y hacía el amor como los propios dioses. Y lo mejor es que era mío, todito para mí.

— ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?— me pidió muy caballerosamente. Después de esa memorable sesión de sexo, no pude negarme, como la pérfida infiel que soy acepté embobada mientras me perdía en ese par de ojos azules, quedamos en encontrarnos en un restaurante discreto y alejado de mi trabajo.

* * *

******_¡Ahora Gale si quiere con Katniss! Muy tarde pájaro caído, ya fuiste. _**

_**Apareció Finnick ¿Qué se traerá con Peeta?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	11. ¡Gale, no te mueras!

**CAPITULO 11: ¡GALE NO TE MUERAS!**

— Katniss, necesito hablar contigo— me dijo Teresa, muy seria, esa mañana. Temblé por dentro. Otra suegra. ¡Noooo!

—Claro, dime— apenas reconocí mi voz.

—La fiesta de aniversario será en dos semanas, la revista ya está casi lista y quería pedirte que me ayudes a organizar la fiesta. Usualmente Johanna lo hace pero tiene un desfile al día siguiente así que no cuento con ella para nada. ¿Podrás?— me miró como si fuera un ruego. Cómo podría negarme.

—Por su puesto Teresa, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites— sonrió aliviada.

—Quiero preguntarte otra cosa pero es más complicado— casi dejo de respirar, ella sabía. Su mirada me lo confirmaba. Creo que he quedado traumada de por vida con esto de las suegras.

—Si claro— susurré y tomé asiento. Esto no pintaba bien.

—El otro día que vino tu esposo, me di cuenta que conocía a Peeta, se saludaron. Pero mi hijo parece que no lleva bien a Gale— me miró como escaneando mi rostro. — ¿Tú sabes por qué?— preguntó inquisitiva.

—Pues no lo sé— dije mintiendo, casi me toco la nariz para ver si no estaba más grande.

— ¿Dé dónde conoces a Peeta?— me preguntó directamente.

—Teresa…— mi voz se quebró. –No sabía… te lo juro… no sabía— rompí a llorar como una niña pequeña. Ella se acercó a consolarme.

—Tranquila. Creo entender. Peeta era el joven del que me hablabas. Y ahora yo me siento muy mal por todo. Es fácil aconsejar a una amiga sobre su vida pero no es fácil cuando se trata de mi hijo. Katniss ¿Amas a Peeta?— preguntó buscando mi mirada.

—Creo… creo que si— dije atormentada.

—Katniss… lo siento pero un "creo" no me basta. Trata de comprenderme, se trata de mi hijo— parecía estar en un dilema.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya del trabajo?— le pregunté.

—Te necesito mucho ahora, como para que dejes la academia. Pero si no defines tu situación pronto, deberé pedirte que dejes de trabajar. Sólo quiero saber si vas a terminar o no tu matrimonio— preguntó.

—Sí, estoy decidida pero tengo problemas en casa ahora mismo. Gale está tomando esas pastillas que parecen afectarle, he querido hablarle pero no cuando trae esa sustancia dentro— no sabía qué hacer, había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo con este matrimonio. Todo era culpa mía.

—Por favor, por favor… no quiero ver sufrir mi Peeta. No lo lastimes— pidió.

Salí desalentada de su despacho. Fui a almorzar muy retrasada y me olvidé el celular en la oficina. A medio camino mi auto dejó de funcionar en medio de la calle.

— ¡Maldición!— grité, Peeta me estaba esperando en el restaurante, apenas y tenía cambio en mi cartera. Bajé del auto y encontré un teléfono público pero no recordaba el número de Peeta ¿Quién recuerda todos sus números grabados en el celular?

Traté de buscar en mi cartera y en mi pequeña libreta de notas el número de alguien que me pudiera ayudar.

¡Nada! Sólo recordaba el número de Gale pero no iba a llamarlo para que me lleve a mi cita con Peeta.

Encontré sólo la tarjeta que había puesto en mi billetera. La de la mecánica Voltios, marqué pero no me contestaban, probé el celular de Finnick y me contesto a la tercera timbrada.

—Habla Finnick ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?— dijo alegremente.

—Hola Finnick, soy Katniss ¿Me recuerdas?— pregunté.

—Hola Katniss, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Está todo bien con el auto?— quiso saber.

—No. Acabo de quedarme botada en medio de la calle, mi auto se paró y necesito con urgencia llegar a un lugar.

—Bien, dime en que calle estás y llegaremos en unos minutos. Llevaré la grúa para que remolquen tu coche al taller, y yo te puedo llevar a dónde necesites. Desde luego la compostura será gratis pero sólo si hemos fallado en arreglarlo, si es alguna cosa más...

—Sí, sí, está bien, lo que digas, eres un sol Finnick, gracias. Ven rápido por favor—casi grite de alegría. Le di mi ubicación y no tardó ni 15 minutos en llegar. Peeta debería estar en el restaurante preocupado.

—Hola— saludó Finnick al llegar, con su sonrisa característica. Me pidió las llaves y se las dio al conductor de la grúa. —Sube, te llevo— ofreció. Me subí a su coche, un bonito Volkswagen celeste.

— ¿A dónde, señorita?— preguntó.

—Al restaurante La Veta, por favor— le dije desesperada, el tiempo corría en contra.

—Aja, tienes una cita— dijo sonriendo.

—Algo así pero voy retrasada— me relajaba hablar con Finnick, parecía no hacerse problemas por nada.

— ¿No me digas que con Mellark? Es el tipo más pedante y celoso que conozco— soltó una carcajada.

—Peeta no es pedante— le corregí.

—Pero si celoso. Todavía me guarda rencor— se volvió a reír.

— ¿Porque Peeta te tiene rencor?— pregunté.

—Es por Delly— sonrió él al ver mi rostro. –Es una rubia despampanante que solía andar con él. Un día Mellark vino al taller de sorpresa y pues… me encontró con ella, es un celoso de porquería, hasta ahora no me habla— se le fue la sonrisa del rostro.

— ¿Tú y Delly?— pregunté.

—Tuvimos una aventura, yo estaba deprimido por ese entonces. Además no sé porque se molestó ni siquiera eran novios, sólo amigos cariñosos. ¡Llegamos!— dijo sonriéndome, yo apenas alcanzaba a procesar lo que acababa de contarme. Le agradecí y bajé del auto. Corrí a la puerta, entré pero no vi a Peeta por ningún lado.

¡Había llegado demasiado tarde! Me dispuse a salir y me topé con Finnick en la entrada.

— ¿Te dejó plantada?— preguntó.

—Creo que llegué con retraso— dije sin ganas.

—Pero aún puedes comer, yo tampoco he almorzado, se supone que es mi hora de refrigerio— miró hacia el horno que estaba a un lado de la recepción. –Creo que unos canelones me caerían bien— sonrió.

—Mejor me voy— dije apenas en un susurró.

—Morirás de hambre como un auto sin gasolina. Anda, no es una cita, sólo un par de amigos hambrientos— me invitó a volver al restaurante. Mis tripas sonaron y tuve que confesar que también tenía mucha hambre.

Nos sentamos y pedimos lo que estuviera casi listo porque ya no tenía mucho tiempo para comer.

— ¿Entonces sí estas saliendo con Mellark?— preguntó Finnick.

—Algo así— dije apenas.

—Buena suerte, ese tipo tiene cara de palo, somos muy diferentes, yo no puedo parar de reír y de divertirme. La vida es corta Katniss— no pude responderle porque de inmediato sentí un aroma familiar detrás de mí. Alguien se acercó a la mesa. Me di vuelta con el corazón en la mano.

—Provecho— dijo Peeta mirándome comer. Traté de tragar lo más rápido posible para poder explicarle.

—Pues no estabas y la pobre moría de hambre, si quieres siéntate y así comemos los tres— dijo Finnick suelto de huesos.

—Fui a verte al trabajo y me dijeron que saliste retrasada, pensé que nos habíamos cruzado por eso volví— la voz de Peeta era algo dura, ni siquiera le prestó atención a Finnick. –Pero ya que estás en tan buen compañía te dejo— se giró para marcharse.

— ¡Peeta!— grité. Todavía tenía la boca llena de fideos. ¡Esto sólo me pasa a mí Dios santo! Me levanté para seguirlo pero se dio vuelta y me miró.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme, termina tu almuerzo— dijo claramente molesto y salió. Se me quitó el hambre de improviso.

— ¿Lo ves? Es un enfermo de celos— aseguró Finnick.

—Discúlpame Finnick— dije, pagué el almuerzo y salí de allí, tenía que encontrarlo y explicarle. Decidí parar un taxi.

En las que me meto por no pensar las cosas. ¡Maldición! No pasaba ningún taxi que pudiera llevarme. De pronto el auto de Peeta se estacionó frente a mí. Me abrió la puerta y subí. ¿Seguiría tan molesto como en el restaurante?

—Explícame— dijo secamente mientras manejaba.

—Se malogró mi auto— susurré.

— ¿No podías haberme llamado?

—Olvidé el celular en la oficina… no me sé tú número de memoria— parecía una niña dándole explicaciones a su madre.

—Ahora trata de hacerme comprender porque estabas comiendo con ese tipo en el restaurante donde se suponía que teníamos una cita— dijo más relajado. Por fin vi una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Moría de hambre— dije revolviéndome. — ¿Por qué odias a Finnick?— le pregunté.

—Es algo complicado. No es un buen tipo— dijo otra vez molesto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo conoces?— pregunté.

— ¿Y tú sí?— dijo mirándome, me desesperé y lo obligue a volver la vista a la vía.

—Claro que no pero parece buena persona.

—Parece lo que no quiere decir que lo sea—dijo muy seguro

— ¿Quién es Delly?— pregunté.

— ¿El muy imbécil te lo dijo?— preguntó. Rápidamente se salió de la vía. Estábamos en algún lugar de la ciudad que yo no conocía. Nunca había escuchado a Peeta hablar mal de nadie, eso me preocupó.

—No me dijo nada claro, sólo la mencionó— susurré.

—Delly es mi prima. Viene a visitarnos cada verano pero hace tres años se cruzó con ese… cobarde — sus nudillos se marcaron sobre el timón del auto.

—Creí que ustedes… que tú y ella eran más que sólo amigos…— dije muy suavemente.

—Quisiera sacarle los dientes a Finnick— murmuró. Me dio algo de temor su reacción.

—Peeta no se cual sea tu problema con Finnick pero se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Creo que estas exagerando tus celos, si antes te quitó algo no quiere decir que ahora…

—No me quitó nada Katniss. Y sí, estoy celoso si lo veo cerca de ti porque sé que Odair no es bueno. Es un cobarde que no toma sus responsabilidades en serio— bufó.

— ¿Responsabilidades?— pregunté.

—No te lo puedo decir, ni siquiera mis padres lo saben. Sólo mantente alejada de él, parece que le gustas— me acerqué un poco para poder besarlo y demostrarle que yo sólo quería estar con él.

—Tranquilo, me alejaré de Finnick… si eso te hace feliz— él besó mi cuello mientras sus manos me acariciaban. —Peeta… debo volver al trabajo… Teresa… tu madre me espera— eso pareció tranquilizarlo.

—Me vuelves loco, literalmente. Paso de un estado de ánimo a otro con demasiada rapidez desde que te conozco— me sonrió.

Minutos después me dejó en el trabajo. Toda esa tarde me la pasé muy atareada, la revista entraría a impresión al día siguiente y estaba tan nerviosa. Llegué a casa y tomé una ducha caliente para relajarme, hice la cena pero Gale no llegaba, así que me recosté a esperarlo.

Peeta besaba mis pies, su mirada de deseo me encendía, lentamente subía por mis piernas, tocándome, besando con devoción cada milímetro de mi piel. Empecé a sentir humedad y necesidad de él. Traía solo mi bata, así que no le fue difícil abrirla para tenerme totalmente expuesta, entreabrí un poco las piernas para invitarlo a adentrarse en mí. Su boca fue hacia mi pecho, el cual succionó con avidez. Sus manos me acariciaban con demasiada fuerza, hasta que mordió mi pezón y grité.

—Lo siento, estoy muy ansioso— la voz pastosa de Gale me asustó y abrí los ojos de inmediato. –Parece que ya no tienes el periodo, te necesito Katniss— dijo rozando la punta de su pene contra mí.

¡Por Dios! Estaba desnudo. ¿Qué hago? Piensa rápido, piensa rápido…

—Ahhhhhh— grité como loca. Gale se levantó de improviso. – ¡Una rata! Arriba del armario— apenas se alejó de mí, cerré la bata, salí de la cama y de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Katniss no pude verla ¿En serio era una rata?— escuché decir a Gale.

—Una enorme, seguro se ha escondido por allí— grité desde la cocina. Puse un poco de agua a hervir para que no se le ocurra seguir tratando de propasarse.

— ¿Katniss?— llamó Gale todavía en cueros. –Ven, ya pasó, yo te defiendo si aparece la rata— me sonrió y levantó sus brazos. Entonces miré hacia la mesa de la cocina y tomé un trozo de pastel.

—Muero de hambre, te esperé y no llegabas ¿Te sirvo la cena?— le dije con la cara más inocente que pude poner.

—Está bien. Voy a ponerme algo— me sonrió y fue a la habitación. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Ni modo, no me queda otra alterativa, sino le digo hoy lo de la separación voy a terminar siendo muñeca inflable. ¡Rayos!

—Está delicioso tu pastel, sabes, creo que voy a hacer ejercicio, he notado que estoy engordando, voy a buscar un gimnasio. O será lo bien que cocinas mi amor— me sonrió, hasta me dio pena animarme a hablarle.

—Gale, yo… creo que estoy pasando una etapa algo difícil. Necesito tiempo para replantearme algunas cosas— me miraba algo confundido.

— ¿Ya quieres ir de vacaciones? Cuando quieras Katniss y a donde digas— trató de sonreír pero se notaba nervioso.

—No. Yo… he llegado a la conclusión que lo nuestro no es más que simple costumbre. Gale… quiero irme de casa— ya estaba hecho.

Ahora a esperar su reacción. Pasó un minuto, dos. Él seguía con el tenedor en la mano procesando lo que acababa de decirle.

—No te entiendo Catnip— dijo por fin. –Todo va bien entre nosotros, no peleamos, no reñimos, nunca discutimos…

—Lo sé… nosotros nunca hemos tenido una disputa porque nunca peleaste por nada conmigo, no te riño porque apenas me doy cuenta que estás y no discutimos porque casi no conversamos. Somos como dos extraños viviendo en la misma casa. Yo… no quiero seguir así— todavía se veía confundido.

—Creí que una mujer era más feliz mientras menos se le molestara. No soy tonto, siempre he tenido miedo de que quieras dejarme porque no te doy todo lo que necesitas, somos jóvenes y nuestra vida sexual es el problema pero estoy intentando solucionarlo. Hoy mismo podemos iniciarlo, Catnip seré un mejor marido lo prometo— me rompía el corazón hacerle daño pero esta mentira no podía seguir, a la larga lo dañaría más si seguíamos juntos.

—Gale… yo… no te amo. Pensé que estaba enamorada de ti cuando nos casamos pero con el tiempo…

—¡Todo es mi culpa!— gritó. —¡Mis complejos! Me avergonzaba no poder cumplirte, Katniss. Dame una oportunidad, sólo una más, te demostraré que aún me amas— tomó mis manos como si fuera su salvación.

—Lo siento Gale. Lo he pensado bien y mi decisión es irrevocable. Me iré mañana— por primera vez vi emociones en su rostro.

—No Katniss, no me dejes, sin ti me muero. ¡Eres todo lo que tengo! Mi mundo, mi mejor amiga, no puedes marcharte. Si quieres un tiempo para pensarlo te lo daré. Podemos dormir en habitaciones separadas. No te vayas, te lo suplico— sus ojos se humedecieron y me sentí peor.

—No podemos alargar lo inevitable. Gale, quiero el divorcio— le dije de forma suave pero firme, su rostro se contrajo y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Katniss, no puede dejarme. ¿Divorcio? No, no…— lo siguiente pasó como en cámara lenta…

Gale se desplomó de su silla al piso.

— ¿Gale? ¿Gale? ¡Auxilio!— grité. No sabía qué hacer. – ¡Ayúdenme por favor!— Gale tenía los ojos entreabiertos, las manos en el pecho y parecía que se iba.

Golpearon a la puerta, yo estaba junto a Gale llorando, tratando de reanimarlo pero nada daba resultado.

—¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!— grité rogando porque me escuchara.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta me hizo brincar del susto.

—¡Katniss! ¿Qué sucede?— era Peeta en el umbral de la puerta, con el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre y sin camiseta.

—No sé. Cayó al suelo. Creo que es su corazón— grité entre lágrimas.

—Llama a los paramédicos, rápido— me apuró, mientras él empezaba a hacerle la resucitación.

Como pude llegué al teléfono y marque el 911, atropelladamente les di mi dirección y una operadora me calmó cuando le dije que había alguien ayudándome. Minutos más tarde entraron tres hombres a la casa y corte la comunicación. Le colocaron una mascarilla a Gale y lo subieron en la camilla.

— ¿Es familiar?— me preguntaron.

—Sí, es mi esposo— dije más calmada.

— ¿Quiere venir con nosotros? Lo llevaremos al hospital Sant Lukes, está fuera de peligro afortunadamente el joven logro hacer que su corazón reaccionara pero debemos ponerlo en observación.

—Yo llevaré a la señora. Debe cambiarse, no puede ir así— escuché a Peeta detrás de ellos.

—Está bien ¿tiene su seguro?— me dijo el paramédico que no estaba cargando la camilla.

—Si claro— fui corriendo por los papeles para que pudieran ingresarlo sin problemas.

—Bien señora, la esperamos— dijo el paramédico y salió.

—Siento haber roto tu puerta, la repondré— se disculpó Peeta, acomodando nuevamente el marco.

—Voy a cambiarme— entré a mi habitación y me puse lo primero que encontré, también le llevé una muda a Gale por si le daban de alta pronto. Tomé más papeles, Gale era muy meticuloso en cuanto a la documentación.

— ¡Estoy lista! ¡Me voy!— dije saliendo a la sala. Peeta estaba sentado en el sillón, ya con una camisa y muy pensativo. No dijo nada hasta que entramos en su auto. El mío aún seguía en la mecánica.

— ¿Qué pasó Katniss?— preguntó.

—Yo… Yo tengo la culpa, casi lo mato— empecé a llorar.

—Tranquila, respira. Cuéntame— pidió, secando mis lágrimas.

—Le dije que quería irme de casa, le pedí el divorcio— seguí llorando mientras Peeta arrancaba el auto, me ofreció pañuelos desechables mientras manejaba serio. Al llegar al hospital quise bajarme de inmediato pero él me detuvo.

—Debes calmarte, no es tu culpa, simplemente… ¿Le hablaste de nosotros?— preguntó.

— ¡No! yo sólo le pedí el divorcio y se puso así— dije algo más tranquila.

—Tal vez sea por las pastillas que me dijiste que está tomando. No te culpes— Trató de abrazarme pero lo detuve.

—Peeta, Gale casi muere hoy. Gracias por salvarlo, ahora debo ocuparme de esto— bajé muy triste.

Gale había sido trasladado a una habitación, todavía estaba en observación pero fuera de peligro. Me senté a su lado. Me remordía la conciencia ser la causante de este problema. Casi mato a mi esposo. Soy una mala mujer, infiel y sin corazón. No podía dejar así a Gale, no ahora. Me quedé dormida en la silla. Desperté en la madrugada cuando una enfermera entró a la habitación a cambiarle el suero.

—Catnip, Catnip— seguía divagando.

Era oficial, me sentía peor que una cucaracha aplastada y seca. Era la mujer más pérfida de la historia, Dalila, Mesalina y María Magdalena eran niñas de pecho a mi lado. Casi mato a Gale

¡Casi lo mato!

* * *

**_Peeta y Finnick tienen un problema… pero Finnick es demasiado guapo para no mirarlo. Y casi violan a la pobre Katniss, quien la manda a dormirse medio desnuda en su casa. ¿Se morirá Gale? _**

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_PATITO_**


	12. El que no tiene espada, no debería ir a

**CAPÍTULO 12: EL QUE NO TIENE ESPADA NO DEBERÍA IR A LA GUERRA**

Desperté temprano, me dolía el cuello y los hombros, la silla había sido muy incómoda.  
_"Te mereces eso y más por resbalosa",_ me castigué mentalmente.

— ¿Katniss?— Gale me miraba fingiendo sonreír.

—Gale. Creí que… Gale…— me puse a llorar como una tonta.

—Calma, tranquila, ya estoy bien. Deben ser esas pastillas.

—Ya deja de tomar esa porquería— le increpé.

—Como tú digas amor. Katniss, no me dejes por favor— me rogó.

Solo le sonreí. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Dejarlo y cargar con su muerte si le pasaba algo? ¿O seguir casada conél? ¿Y Peeta?

Traté de no pensar en mis problemas emocionales durante todo el día, me dediqué a leerle un libro a Gale. El médico dijo que debía quedarse hasta el día siguiente para más estudios. Teresa fue muy comprensiva cuando le llamé para avisarle, como jefa claro, porque el tono de su voz cambió al decirle que pasaría el día asistiendo a mi esposo.

Madge vino a visitar a Gale por la tarde, a decir verdad con tanta actividad en mi vida, trabajo, esposo, amante, etc. Había dejado olvidada a mi amiga.

—Hola Gale ¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó mi amiga entrando a la habitación. Le hice señas para que no hablara fuerte, ya que Gale no estaba ya en la habitación personal de la mañana. Por alguna extraña razón, mi todavía "esposo" pidió un lugar más barato en el hospital. Gale podía ser tan tacaño que rayaba en la avaricia.

—Madge, gracias por venir— le contestó Gale haciéndose el moribundo. Hace pocos minutos estaba hablando de viajar por el mundo para mejorar su salud. Y no entendía con qué si siempre estaba escatimando el dinero.

Conversamos un poco, era extraño oír jadear a Gale como si fuera a morirse de un momento a otro. Patético, quería darle lástima a mi amiga. Cuando al fin se quedó dormido Madge y yo bajamos a la cafetería para poder charlar a gusto.

— ¿Qué le pasó Katniss? ¿Sufre del corazón o qué?— me preguntó.

—Tuvimos una conversación… difícil. Le pedí el divorcio y pues creo que la impresión le ocasionó el paro— le dije con pocas ganas de ahondar el tema.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se van a divorciar? Vaya— dijo moviendo la cabeza positivamente.

— ¿Tan terrible te parece?— pregunté.

—Todo lo contrario, has tardado demasiado. Nunca entendí porque seguías con Gale, me vas a disculpar pero yo cuando digo una cosa digo otra… jajaja ya me parezco a Johanna. Bueno yo no te decía nada de frente, siempre te insinuaba pero no sé, si no me entendías, o te hacías la mártir. Katniss, entiéndelo de una vez… abre tu mente. El amor es cariño y pasión. Es romance y sexo. Cuerpo y alma. ¿Capicci?— parecía tan franca como siempre.

—Sip. Entiendo tu punto— respondí mirando al piso para camuflar mis mejillas ardidas.

—Además no eres la virgen María para vivir una vida santa y sin pecado. Pronto cumplirás 23 y si no me equivoco sigues virgen. A ese paso vas a hacer milagros… Santa Katniss, patrona de los impotentes…— empezó a divagar

— ¡No soy virgen!— le dije en un arranque de callarla. Me miró como si le fueran a salírsele los ojos. Comprendí que fue un error, ahora tenía que confesar.

— ¿Pudieron tener sexo Gale y tú?— preguntó. Ante mi silencio se quedó muda de asombro. — ¡Que mala amiga eres! ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo sin contarme? ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién?... Katniss habla sino voy a tener malos pensamientos y voy a recordar las palabras proféticas de Thom…

—Peeta…— apenas pude decirle. Ya sólo faltaba que lo supiera ella y Johanna. Estaba segura que Thom lo sabía. Teresa le habría contado de seguro a su esposo. Maldición debía tatuarme la palabra "infiel" en la frente.

Madge abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Volvió a intentar decir algo pero otra vez no dijo ni pio. Al tercer intento por fin logró hablar.

—Lo sabía. No quería creerle a Thom pero en el fondo siempre lo supe. La forma en que Peeta te miraba… Katniss… por eso fue que Gale…— preguntó con cautela.

—No. Gale sufrió el ataque cuando le propuse el divorcio, ni siquiera mencioné a Peeta… ¿Imaginas que pasaría si se entera? Me siento mal Madge. Soy una mala mujer— dije porque los remordimientos me llegaron otra vez.

— ¡Claro que no! Ya quítate esas tonterías de la cabeza. Soportaste bastante al deficiente de tu marido. "El que no tiene espada, no debería ir a la guerra". Yo no lo habría aguantado ni un día— parecía molesta, menos mal que estábamos en la parte más lejana de la cafetería, no me gustaría que me alabe por ser infiel delante de más gente.

—Pero no quiero ser la causa de su muerte. Tal vez cuando se sienta mejor podríamos volver a hablar de separación…

— ¿Si? ¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¿Seguirás encontrándote a escondidas con Peeta? ¿Crees que es justo para los dos?— me recriminó. Claro que no era justo para nadie. No lo planeé, sólo sucedió. Ay no, creo que yo lo busqué de todas formas. Eso me hacía sentir peor.

—No… Peeta y yo deberíamos distanciarnos un tiempo…

—A mí me parece muy mala idea. Si de todas formas vas a dejar a Gale para que continuar con esto. No sé, pero es muy extraño eso de un ataque al corazón justamente cuando le plantees el divorcio. Si no fuera Gale, pensaría que lo planeó.

—Gale no sería capaz Madge. Él es tan…

— ¿Valiente? No amiga, el Gale que conocimos se quedó en la secundaria. Se ha reblandecido con el tiempo. Ahora es tan apático, aburrido, indiferente— atacó la rubia con todo su arsenal.

— ¡Ya! Todavía no me recupero, lo vi muriéndose. Si no fuera por Peeta…

— ¿Peeta? Ay no me digas que el amante salvó al marido… a Thom le va a hacer…— la miré muy seria y enseguida cerro la boca.

—Por cierto Madge ¿En qué hotel te alojas? No me has llamado para nada desde el funeral de Hazelle— pregunté para cambiar de tema, ya no quería que siguiera cuestionándome.

—Pues… no estoy en un hotel, conseguí un apartamento muy barato…— dijo abochornada.

— ¿En dónde?

—En el centro, cerca de los estudios de la Fox30— sonrió un poco.

— ¿En serio y cuanto pagas de renta?— quería acorralarla.

—Mmm… en realidad es muy barato, casi no me cuesta…

— ¿Por qué? Esa zona es muy exclusiva, los apartamentos allí deben estar dos o tres veces lo que yo pago…

—Ya… no pago nada ¿Contenta? Estoy alojada con un amigo— me lanzó una mirada de falso desprecio.

—Creí que yo era la única amiga que tenías en Atlanta— sonreí.

— ¡Vivo con Thom! ¿Satisfecha? Yo también me guardo mis secretitos porque mi mejor amiga no me cuenta los suyos— vociferó.

— ¿Vives con Thom? ¿Así de rápido?— pregunté sonriendo. Al menos hablar de sus secretos me hacía olvidar los míos.

—Pues sí. Eso nos hace algo así como cuñadas lejanas o lo que sea ya que nos tiramos a dos hermanos. Y no vengas a tratar de darme un sermón porque eres la menos indicada— solté una carcajada ante su confesión, no me esperaba menos de Madge, ella siempre había sido muy decidida.

—No te voy a dar un sermón, si eres feliz, está bien por mí. Solo ten cuidado.

—Para nada Katniss, Thom es genial, me hace reír, me consiente mucho. Somos el uno para el otro. ¡Incluso sabe cocinar! Y ni que decir en lo cama, tiene la más larga que haya visto en mi vida y nunca se cansa…

— Ya entendí, es igual a ti. Con eso me basta— dije ruborizada ¿Quién quería entrar en detalles de su vida íntima?

.

Me despedí de Madge pensando en sus palabras. Regresé a la habitación de Gale para ver si ya había despertado.

—Katniss, no quiero que pases la noche aquí. Por favor, ve a casa— me rogó. Me dolía todavía el cuello, así que decidí hacerle caso y tomar un buen baño porque me sentía sucia, de todas las formas posibles.

Apenas salí del ascensor en el edificio me encontré cara a cara con mi pecado. Peeta estaba en la puerta de su departamento con los brazos cruzados esperándome.

—Necesitamos hablar— me dijo muy serio. ¿Hablar de qué? ¿De cómo dejarme viuda?

—Hoy no por favor— dije caminado a mi apartamento.

—Tiene que ser ahora — me tomó de una mano y entramos no al suyo sino a mi departamento. No podía evitar sentir deseos por mi conserje pero mi culpa era más fuerte.

—Katniss, no es tu culpa, lo que pasó no es un castigo divino o lo que estés imaginándote— dijo muy serio. ¿Acaso leía mi mente? O tal vez mi rostro decía lo mal que me sentía.

— ¿No? ¿Sabes lo mal que me siento? Gale casi se muere por mi culpa. No se merecía lo que le hice. Yo no puedo seguir con esto Peeta— le di la espalda.

— ¿Entonces… vas a dejarme?— preguntó.

—Es lo mejor…

— ¿Para quién? Lo dices ahora porque la culpa te está carcomiendo, pero no tienes culpa de nada. Un ataque al corazón lo tiene cualquiera.

— ¡Fue porque le hablé del divorcio!— grité

—Fue por estas pastillas que está tomando— dijo mostrándome un frasco con grajeas verdes. –Aquí dice que está contraindicado para hipertensos. Son las pastillas que tu esposo toma. Sin prescripción médica— tome el frasco de sus manos y quedé asombrada.

—No lo puedo creer, creí que veía a un especialista… no Peeta, no creo que Gale hiciera eso. Él es… muy precavido, no se pondría en riesgo, estoy segura— si de algo me podía jactar es de conocer a Gale. No mentía, no engañaba, no se aprovechaba… era como una tortuga, lento pero seguro.

—Yo creo que sí. No está demás que hables con su médico, si es que visita a alguno— dijo sin creerme.

—De cualquier modo, yo no creo ser capaz de cargar con la culpa si Gale se muere. Peeta… Peeta… —me desplomé en el sofá mientras ocultaba mi rostro.

—Sólo tranquilízate, creo que no es el mejor momento para tomar decisiones de ningún tipo. Espera que las cosas se calmen, yo estaré cerca, pendiente de lo que necesites. Te amo Katniss— sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeándome. Era tranquilizador poder estar así, como si Peeta pudiese protegerme de todos los problemas del mundo.

—Gracias— susurré.

—Katniss… pasa la noche conmigo— dijo besando mi cuello.

— ¡No! ya tengo suficiente con esta culpa… por favor…— le rogué.

—Está bien amor— empezó a besarme de una forma ilegal, sus manos vagaban por mis costados, su lengua buscaba la mía con avidez. Masajeó mis nalgas, mordió mi oreja y fue bajando lentamente por el escote de mi blusa. Luego se detuvo cuando estaba dejándome llevar. —Me iré a dormir. Dejaré abierta la puerta de mi departamento por si cambias de idea. ¡Te extrañaré!— me dio otro beso feroz y se marchó dejándome sola.

Maldito hombre guapo y sexy. Sabe el poder que tiene sobre mí y no se detiene. Pero yo soy más fuerte.

Me di una ducha caliente para relajarme, el cuello todavía me dolía. Me puse la bata y creo que por primera vez dije plegarias para no caer en tentación.

Leí hasta que me dolieron los ojos, conté 2420 ovejitas, hice tres viajes a la cocina por leche. Mire mi reloj, apenas era la 1:30 de la madrugada.

No podía dormir, por más leche, lectura o lo que hiciera no podía conciliar el sueño.

Tal vez si… ¡No! Todavía me pesaba la conciencia por el ataque cardiaco de Gale.

Caminé hasta mi puerta y lentamente la abrí, me quedé quieta. Asomé la cabeza fuera del departamento. Las luces estaban apagadas, no había luz bajo la puerta de Peeta. Ya debería estar dormido. Sí, eso era. Cerré mi puerta.

La volvía a abrir cinco minutos después. ¿Pero si tan solo verificaba que la puerta de Peeta esté cerrada? No es que quiera… solamente voy a ver si su puerta está abierta.

Caminé de puntillas, muy suavemente para que mis pasos no se oyeran. Me detuve frente a la dichosa puerta, lo imaginaba en su cama, dormido, tal vez no use pijama. ¡No Katniss! Saca esos pensamientos tan pervertidos de tu mente. "Eres una señora, eres una señora" me repetía. Tomé el pomo de la cerradura y lo giré. Efectivamente, estaba abierta.

Y si… ¿sólo echaba una miradita? Verlo dormir sería suficiente para mí. No soy una máquina de follar, hay sentimientos detrás de esta cara bonita. Nada más lo vería dormir y con eso podría volver a mi cama.

Empujé con cuidado, había una luz muy tenue que seguramente provenía de su habitación. Puse un pie dentro, tratando de acostumbrarme a la poca visibilidad, tampoco quería caerme en medio de la sala y hacer un ruido espantoso. Otro pie más y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Era oficial, me había colado al depa de mi amante-conserje. Era una allanadora de moradas. Una pervertida voyeurista.

Me asusté cuando unos brazos me envolvieron y todo se empezó a girar. Cerré los ojos por un momento, al volverlos a abrir tenía un hermoso y angelical rostro sobre mí. No solo el rostro, era todo su pecaminoso cuerpo. Y yo estaba… ¿sobre el piso? Se sentía muy suave para ser el suelo.

—Te esperaba— lo escuché decir antes de atacar mis labios, mientras buscaba desanudar mi bata. No sé cuánto tardé en reaccionar, pero le devolví el beso con igual necesidad.

Al diablo los demás, las culpas, los reproches mentales y todas las voces que me gritan "infiel", por esta noche no iba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Peeta.

Muy pronto sentí sus manos directamente sobre mi piel, subieron por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis pechos que al momento se endurecieron y yo solté la primera muestra de humedad entre mis piernas, un sonoro gemido se me escapó.

Cuando me giré para quedar encima de él me di cuenta que estábamos sobre una suave alfombra que antes no había visto.

—Katniss… —gemía Peeta con el torso desnudo. Era una maldita suertuda y me iba a gozar mi premio. No importa lo culpable que me sienta después.

Lentamente fui bajando por su pecho, lamiendo cada centímetro de su suave y nívea piel. Cuando llegué a su ombligo, tomé entre mis dedos el borde de su pijama y lo fui bajando. Su mirada estaba clavada en mí, podía adivinar sus ojos llenos de deseo. No me detuvo ni me alentó, simplemente me dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

Liberé su poderoso miembro y recordé las palabras de Madge _"El que no tiene espada, no debería ir a la guerra"_. Sonreí. La espada de Peeta era como la de los Jedis.

Suavemente llevé mi boca a la punta de su chorreante arma, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, me daba miedo no saber cómo continuar. Pero sé muy bien que hay cosas que no se necesitan aprender, simplemente dejarse llevar por los instintos. Después de unos besos tímidos, decidí ser más audaz y meterme toda su suave cabecita dentro de mi boca. Peeta se removía debajo de mí, gimiendo. Una de mis manos estaba en su base y con la otra acariciaba sus testículos. No era tan sucio como siempre me pareció en televisión. Era sumamente agradable, incluso el olor que emanaba era excitante.

Cada vez que lo introducía en mi boca trataba de que entrara un poco más, quería saber si podía con todo.

—Katniss… mi amor no voy a resistir si sigues así— escuché a Peeta muy excitado.

Me armé de valor y lo metí más profundo, cerca de mi garganta. Luego me concentré en succionar y hurgar con la punta de mi lengua. Peeta seguía gimiendo. Yo estaba feliz, disfrutando de mi nuevo juguete. Sentí sus brazos que le jalaban, a regañadientes dejé mi labor. Peeta me puso sobre su pecho y me besó con ferocidad, parece que no lo había hecho tan mal para ser mi primera vez.

—Si seguías con eso ibas a matarme— dijo respirando con dificultad.

—Peeta… te necesito— yo estaba muy caliente y desesperaba.

—Lo que usted diga señora— dijo ahogando una carcajada, se colocó sobre mí y después de comprobar lo mojada que estaba me separó las piernas para llenarme por completo. Me desconecté del mundo para dejar mi cuerpo en automático, moviéndose de una forma que nunca creí posible, me abrazaba a su espalda mientras él empujaba adentro y afuera. Muy profundo, muy fuerte. Llegaba a tocar algo en mí que me hacía delirar. Había momentos en los que gritaba, chillaba y lo arañaba. La sensación se fue haciendo más y más fuerte, hasta el punto de la desesperación, era fuego acumulado que subía como la espuma, como un volcán en erupción.

—Más rápido…— pedí pero mi voz sonó como el chillido de una gata, una gatita en celo. Ya no me importaba, seguí pidiendo más y más hasta que mi garganta se secó.

Sentí todo su poder, embestía con fuerza y velocidad, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar…no soporté mucho tiempo ese ritmo y fui lanzada lejos de allí, escuché que Peeta gritaba también convulsionándose y con eso volví a sentir otra descarga de mi interior. La electricidad me recorrió entera.

Terminé agotada, apenas podía moverme, ya no me dolía el cuello, ni siquiera sentía mi cuerpo.

—Te amo Katniss— lo escuché decir.

—Yo también te amo… Peeta— los ojos se me cerraban pero pude sentir que me levantaba de la alfombra, mientras me susurraba palabras dulces.

* * *

******_¡Yo creo que el baguette de Peeta es más grande que una espada Jedi… _**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	13. Enfermo tramposo

**CAPÍTULO 13: ENFERMO TRAMPOSO**

Me desperté entre unos poderosos brazos. No me tomaría ningún esfuerzo acostumbrarme a esto, se sentía muy bien.

Traté de moverme para ver el reloj pero su agarre no cedía.

–Peeta– intenté zafarme.

–No te vas a ir tan temprano– dijo con el rostro hundido entre mis cabellos.

–Pero…

–Sin peros. Déjame quedarme un rato más así, por favor.

– ¿Ha sonado mi teléfono?– pregunté.

–No.

– ¿Seguro?

–Completamente. Lo apagué antes de dormir.

– ¿Y si…?

–También desconecté el teléfono de tu casa– parecía no sentir ningún remordimiento.

–No puedes hacer eso… y si…– empecé a quejarme.

–Gale ha amanecido bien, llamé temprano al hospital. Tranquila– dejé de forcejear y me relajé.

Otra vez regresaron los remordimientos. "Mujer infiel" "pérfida", "inmoral", me repetía.

Una suave y tentadora mano empezó a hurgar entre mis piernas.

Oh, el hombre sexy, delicioso, tentador… y muy peligroso, empezaba temprano.  
"Katniss, más fuerza de voluntad" Me giré para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Peeta… yo creo– empecé a hablar muy decidida.

–Creo que… estás tan húmeda…– sus ojos se oscurecieron, parecía tener hambre y no precisamente de comida.

Y allá iba yo, dejándome llevar nuevamente, dejando que Peeta se apoderara de la situación.

Sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío e instintivamente abrí las piernas… si iba a pecar de nuevo lo iba a disfrutar mucho.

–Huyamos juntos–dijo mientras mordía mi cuello.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato ¿había oído bien? ¿Me estaba pidiendo que dejara todo y nos escapáramos? Sería… ¡Grandioso! Solos, lejos de todo el mundo… ¿Y de qué viviríamos? Obviamente yo no tendría trabajo ¿Y él? Parecía que había dejado la conserjería pero seguía trabajando en el edificio. Yo no tenía mucho dinero ahorrado, apenas nos alcanzaría para un par de meses… ¿Y cómo podría mirar a mis amigos luego?

– ¿Estás hablando en serio?– dije completamente aterrada.

–Sí. Me iría al fin del mundo si puedo despertar a tu lado cada mañana. Quiero que podamos dormir juntos, ir de compras, cenar en algún restaurante, sin tener que escondernos– hablaba con mucha seguridad.

–Pero… es que… sería algo tan… tan— no encontraba la palabra adecuada. ¿Impulsivo? ¿Irracional? ¿Inmaduro?

–Tan maravilloso— me ayudó a terminar mi frase.

—Sí claro— dije no muy convencida. Huir, no sería lo adecuado.

—Quiero tenerte así siempre– volvió a recorrer mi cuello y llegó a uno de mis pechos, salté de estremecimiento mientras aún trataba de procesar lo que me estaba pidiendo.

– ¿A dónde iríamos?– pregunté jadeando cuando empezó a hacer círculos con su lengua alrededor de mi pezón.

–A Brasil, Paris, Londres, La India, China. Al desierto... que importa– empezó a bajar por la piel de mi vientre. ¿Cómo podía pensar con coherencia cuando…? ¡Por Dios! Lo que me estaba haciendo no deberían leerlo menores de edad. Traté de tomar aire y… al diablo con pensar.

Si creí que sus dedos estaban adquiriendo experiencia se quedaban cortos al lado de su lengua. Encontró mi pequeño nudo y empezó a excitarlo lentamente, yo por supuesto acepté ir hasta la luna con él.

–Llévame aa ddónde quierass– ni siquiera podía hablar bien cuando dije aquello.

Pareció aceptar mi respuesta pero como tenía la boca ocupada me cogió por las nalgas y empezó a mover esa dichosa lengua más rápido. No tardé nada en llegar a un orgasmo tan intenso que chillé de placer. Peeta siguió jugueteando unos segundos más, hasta que me miró.

– ¿Cuándo? – preguntó triunfal, ni siquiera podía respirar bien y ya venía a reclamar su premio, tramposo, me sacó esa promesa bajo tortura. Deliciosa tortura.

– ¿Cuándo qué? – me hice la loca.

–Sabes a qué me refiero, acabas de aceptar huir conmigo. ¿Cuándo? – volvió a preguntarme.

–Peeta, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Quiero hacer todo bien. Gale debe recuperarse para poder pedirle el divorcio– ahora si estaba contra la espada y la pared, bueno literalmente hablando, entre su espada y la cama.

– ¿Y eso cuánto tiempo te llevara? ¿Una semana, un mes, un año?– me dio un beso agridulce, tenía mi sabor en sus labios.

–No lo sé– estaba a punto de derrumbarme, otra vez el maldito remordimiento me llegó.

–Esperaré. Seré paciente, estaré cerca para lo que necesites. Lo que sea– me miraba con adoración.

–Gracias. ¿Ya no trabajas más en el edificio? –pregunté.

–Sí, sólo que contrataron a Cato porque no me daba abasto para todo, hay muchos problemas con las redes de agua y fluido eléctrico, al parecer la constructora usó materiales deficientes. Pero sigo haciéndome cargo de la administración–me sonrió. Así que seguía siendo mi conserje de todas formas.

– ¿Puedo llamarte entonces si algo se me descompone? –pregunté coquetamente.

–Las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Puedo verificar si tus artefactos necesitan mantenimiento– empezó a jugar esta vez con su miembro en mi entrada. –Si hay algo que necesites desatorar, limpiar, drenar– lo sentí entrando poco a poco. ¿Por qué este hombre haría todo tan bien?

Empezó el baile erótico por excelencia, él empujaba dentro y yo salía a su encuentro llenándome con cada embestida. Se retiraba un poco y volvía a entrar hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. El ritmo empezó a hacer incontenible, los suaves gruñidos de mi amante me hicieron tocar el cielo, nuevamente me dejé ir hasta que sus fuertes convulsiones me hicieron abrir los ojos. Se veía glorioso y lleno de poder derramando su simiente dentro de mí.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final y ya casi era media mañana. Me despedí con tristeza para volver a la realidad. Mi marido enfermo.

.

Gale fue dado de alta ese mismo día por la tarde, le dieron una semana libre en su trabajo por lo cual decidí ir a trabajar sólo mediodía y regresar pronto para acompañarlo mientas se recuperaba.

Después de dos días Gale estaba casi repuesto y yo más tranquila pero no había hablado con Peeta y menos lo había llamado. Estaba limpiando un poco cuando escuché el timbre.

–Hola Katniss– me saludó Glimmer, quien tiempo atrás anduvo con Gale. Según él, ellos terminaron cuando se dio cuenta que me amaba. Nunca fuimos amigas pero tampoco peleamos. ¿Qué la traería por acá?

–Hola Glimmer. Pasa. ¡Qué milagro!– ¿Habría venido hasta aquí sólo para visitar a Gale enfermo?

–Bueno, traje unos papeles que Gale debe firmar– dijo sonriente

– ¿Papeles? Creí que venías a visitarlo– pregunté confundida.

—No, yo fui al hospital a verlo por lo de su corazón, esto es otra cosa— se sentó sin dejar de sonreírme.

— ¿Negocios? No sabía que estabas en la ciudad— traté de ser amable, de todas formas no había nada que nos enemistara.

–Sí, pensé que con su enfermedad sería una bendición lo del cambio– me sonrió. Yo estaba perdida.

–No te entiendo– la miré y pareció desconcertada.

–Glim– Gale apareció en el umbral de la puerta, se veía nervioso.

–Gale, el señor Snow me envió los documentos. Nada más tienes que firmarlos y tu cambio es un hecho. Gracias por tomarme en cuenta para el cargo– le agradeció.

Me sentía más pérdida que la mamá del chavo. Miré a Gale que sonreía de satisfacción. ¿Qué mier… coles pasaba aquí? Me pregunté, tratando de no ser maleducada mentalmente.

–Gracias Glim, espero que encuentres la ciudad agradable. Katniss, Glimmer es la nueva gerente de la empresa en Atlanta–se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

–Me alegro tanto que estés bien Gale y gracias por todo– ella también estaba feliz.

Si Glimmer era la nueva gerente ¿Qué pasaba con Gale? ¿Se jubilaba? ¿Lo habían despedido? ¿Le dieron licencia o lo transfirieron? Maldición. Creo saber la respuesta.

–Bueno ahora debo buscarme un apartamento en la ciudad, me han mostrado dos pero en una zona que no vale la pena, me gustaría uno en este barrio es tranquilo y hay muchos parques– dijo ella. Yo todavía estaba paralizada.

–Creo que podrías ocupar el nuestro en una semana– Contestó Gale. Entonces era un hecho. Gale había pedido su cambio sin consultarme.

– ¡Yo no me mudaré!– grité sin importar mi tono de voz.

–Katniss, quería darte una sorpresa, regresamos a nuestra casa, linda. Sé que este apartamento es pequeño, el calor y la humedad son insoportables.

— ¿Cuál "nuestra casa" Gale? La que teníamos en Miami era rentada y la de tu madre ahora le pertenece a Pozi, aclaré.

—Volveremos a alquilarla, sé que ahora está abandonada. Por mi enfermedad he pedido que me regresen a Miami. Glimmer se hará cargo de la compañía aquí— sonrió.

¿Y cuándo diablos pensaba decirme algo tan grande?

–Gale, yo tengo un trabajo, estoy por presentar la revista, ayudo en la organización de aniversario de la tienda– hablaba lentamente para que no se me salieran las palabras poco decentes que aprendí en las calles.

–Lo sé Katniss pero eso es la otra semana ¿Cierto? Luego nos podemos marchar, la casa de Miami será más cómoda para mi recuperación y en la revista de Cinna me han dicho que te aceptarán de vuelta.

¿Así que Gale se hacía el convaleciente mientras llamaba a todo el mundo para decidir nuestras vidas? No lo iba a permitir.

–Hablaremos en la noche. Tengo que salir– les dije. Fui a mi habitación y tomé su frasco de pastillas, lo metí en mi bolso y salí de casa, dejándolo supuestamente firmando los documentos para nuestro traslado. Si él quería irse, sería solo.

Preferí ir primero a una farmacia para que me dijeran si estas pastillas eran preparadas o las comunes, ya que no encontré receta médica.

La farmacéutica se quedó mirando es frasco, lo destapó y sacó unas cuantas pastillas.

–Señorita, lo siento pero el Cialis no viene en ese color. Mire– me mostró un blíster donde pude ver que las pastillas vendidas al menudeo tenían un color distinto al del frasco.

– ¿Estas son de color naranja? ¿Entonces, estas pastillas no son cialis?– le pregunté asombrada.

–No. Parece que fueran… no estoy segura– miraba una y otra vez una de las pastillita verdes mi frasco. –Creo que son Meizitang– las miraba por todos lados e incluso la partió por la mitad.

– ¿Y eso para qué sirve? Pregunté.

–Son unas pastillas chinas para adelgazar, no las vendemos en nuestra farmacia puede conseguirlas en las boticas homeopáticas– dijo amablemente. Estaba a punto de irme pero tenía más dudas.

–Solo una pregunta más ¿Estas pastillas no tienen contraindicaciones?— pregunté.

–Según su composición de hierbas naturales no debería tenerlas. Pero últimamente las están fabricando con sibutramina. Debería hacerse un chequeo antes de tomarlas. Podría subírsele la presión por el esfuerzo. La sibutramina le da una sensación de energía y vitalidad pero es mala para el corazón– casi me caigo de la impresión. No sabía que pensar. ¿Gale tomaba pastillas para adelgazar a sabiendas que son malas para el corazón?

–Gracias– atiné a decir. Caminé unos pasos completamente confundida con esa revelación.

Pero por no fijarme, cosa muy usual en mí, fui a chocar con el pecho duro de alguien. Me di un golpazo en la frente ¿Quién podía tener el pecho tan duro?

* * *

******_Yo creo que Gale se trae algo entre manos… _**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	14. ¿Otro amante?

**CAPÍTULO 14: ¿OTRO AMANTE?**

– ¿Katniss?– era Finnick, el mecánico. Con su eterna y juguetona sonrisa.

–Hola– dije tratando de sonreírle también a pesar de lo molesta que estaba con Gale.

–Que gusto. ¿Te ha dado problemas el coche? Ya sabes, tiene garantía, si yo lo reparo y te falla no te cobro nada– soltó una carcajada y me contagió por un instante su alegría.

–El auto está perfecto gracias. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?– le pregunté ya que estábamos sólo a una calles de mi casa.

–Bueno, yo tenía una cita con alguien por esta zona. Tú sabes, amigos cariñosos. Y pues… olvidé mis… mi protección. Soy un chico muy responsable– sonrió.

¿Había venido a comprar… preservativos? Mejor me iba sino empezaría a extrañar a Peeta. Hacía tres días que no lo hacíamos. ¿Cuándo podré de dejar de pensar en sexo? Mi esposo mentiroso había tenido un ataque por el cual me culpé y yo pensando en lo bien dotado que estaba mi conserje.

–Nos vemos Finnick, tengo que ir... a trabajar– me excusé. No tenía a dónde ir, había trabajado esa mañana y se suponía que la tarde la pasaría en casa.

– ¿Qué pastillas estás tomando?– sin ningún reparo tomó el frasco de mis manos y soltó una risotada. – ¿Le estás comprando de estas a Mellark? Las cosas que uno se llega a enterar— soltó una estruendosa carcajada

–No son para Peeta, son de Gale– le dije quitándole el frasco.

– ¿Quién es Gale?–preguntó súper interesado.

–Es… él es… un amigo– dije para no decirle que soy casada.

–Espera, espera. Aquí dice Gale Howthorne ¿Es tu padre?– ya me tenía atrapada.

–No. Es mi esposo. ¿Contento?– traté de salir de la dichosa farmacia con la autoestima completa pero él me siguió.

–No te vas a ir así. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres casada? ¿No que andabas con Mellark? Katniss… eres… eres una chica traviesa. ¡Eso me encanta!– parecía demasiado feliz. Al menos no me hizo sentir mal.

–Pues sí. Soy casada pero me voy a divorciar pronto.

– ¿Y para que le llevas pastillas para la impotencia a tu marido? ¿Acaso has terminado con Mellark? Katniss si tu marido no te cumple y ya mandaste a pasear a Mellark, tienes un eterno servidor en mí.

No sabía si enfadarme o echarme a reír. Nunca nadie se me había ofrecido con tal desfachatez, ni en mis días de abstinencia. Y de ser así lo habría pensado ya que el mecánico no estaba nada mal.

–Gracias– dije todavía con mi cara de poker. –Pero… yo estoy con Peeta– le dije para tranquilizar sus hormonas motorizadas.

–Por mí no hay problema, ya sabes: no juzgo a nadie– se rió e hizo una mueca muy sexy. Se estaba pavoneando, he visto hacer eso a algunos gatos cuando la gata se pone difícil. Ay por Dios, qué horror.

–Si me disculpas. Tengo que irme– le dije y caminé unos pasos.

–Bueno adiós, cuídate. Ah… recuerda que tienes mi número, atiendo las 24 horas del día, incluso los domingos– le escuché decir y apuré el paso.

Eso me ganaba por ser infiel. Ahora Finnick creía que podía tomarlo como segundo amante. ¿Qué clase de mujer creía que era?

Regresé al edificio para cuadrar cuentas con Gale, no iba a dejar esto así. Sí el me ocultaba que tomaba pastillas que le hacen daño, no le debía respeto.

Por desgracia al llegar a mi apartamento vi que salía agua de mi puerta, entré rápido y encontré a Peeta, Gale, Cato incluso al vigilante tratando de controlar una fuga que salía del baño.

–Por Dios, ¿Qué pasó aquí?– grité.

–Katniss, no entres— me gritó Gale inclinado ante una cubeta, Peeta en el piso completamente empapado, Cato con una llave grande tratando de poner una nueva cañería y el vigilante llevándose dos cubos de agua llenos.

–Se rompió la cañería señora– dijo el vigilante.

–Tranquila Katniss, creo que la alfombra se echó a perder pero Glimmer se encargará de eso– me sonrió Gale.

– ¿Glimmer?– pregunté sorprendida.

–Si amor, ya firmé los papeles. Hablaré con la gerencia del edificio para que ella pueda quedarse aquí cuando nosotros nos vayamos– casi de inmediato mis ojos fueron directo a Peeta, su ceño fruncido y su mirada furiosa me aseguraba que la noticia le caía peor que a mí.

–Hablaremos de eso luego. Yo aún no te he dicho que regresaría a Miami– le dije mientras caminaba con cuidado hacia la cocina.

Nuestro departamento quedó convertido en una laguna, así que nos asignaron uno en el piso inferior, dónde antes vivía Clove.

Ahora ya no tendría al vecino más sexy del mundo. Una lástima.

Casi no costó cambiarnos de apartamento porque entre Peeta, Cato y el vigilante lo hicieron muy rápido. Gale como siempre solo estorbaba

No quería ser dura con Gale pero iba a ser firme en mi decisión.

—Katniss, sé que no te lo dije antes pero era una sorpresa. Pensé que estarías feliz de volver a casa— empezó con sus excusas

—Ese es el problema Gale. Piensas por mí. ¿Ya ha pasado cuánto? ¿Cuatro días desde tu ataque? No quiero que recaigas pero tampoco voy a aceptar algo que no deseo. Yo no me iré de Miami.

— ¿Entonces quieres quedarte? Bueno, podemos comprar una casa, este edificio no me agrada, mañana mismo llamo a un corredor inmobiliario— ofreció.

—Gale. Te dije lo que pensaba hacer… yo…

—No digas nada Katniss por favor. Sé que soy una mala persona, que te ato a mí. Debo ser una carga muy pesada de llevar. Tienes derecho a ser libre pero aun no… no me dejes ahora— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi voluntad cedió un poco.

—Permaneceré un tiempo contigo pero la separación es inevitable. Lo lamento. Mandé a que me consiguieran una cama extra, voy a dormir en otra habitación— dije con firmeza.

—No tienes porque. Apenas te molestaré, siempre hemos dormido en la misma cama. Katniss…— parecía devastado. Por hoy estaba bien, no quería que recayera, las condenadas pastillas debían esperar, si lo seguía presionando podría volver a darle otro ataque.

—Es lo mejor— dije saliendo hacia la puerta al escuchar el timbre.

La abrí de golpe. Cato traía la cama extra que le pedí.

— ¿Dónde la pongo señora?— preguntó mirándome más de la cuenta.

—Sígame— lo guié hasta una habitación pequeña al lado de la cocina. Allí sería mi nuevo dormitorio, mientras arreglaban el departamento. Si es que no me iba antes.

¡Como quisiera salir corriendo de aquí o dejar que Peeta me lleve muy lejos!

—Listo señora— dijo el nuevo conserje, era algo extraño, tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos daban miedo.

—Gracias— apenas sonreí.

—No es nada señora, lo que usted mande— me dio escalofrío así que salí rápidamente. Ese hombre era raro.

.

Me pasé dos días seguidos en la imprenta pues Teresa estaba viendo lo del bufet. Más de cinco días sin Peeta no sé cómo podía soportarlo.

Estaba saliendo de la editorial con un ejemplar impreso en la mano, el primero que mostraría a mi jefa y pseudo suegra. No se podía quejar de mí, a pesar de tanto problema soy responsable.

Dos fuertes manos me tomaron de la cintura y me asusté. Quise voltear y darle un golpazo al atrevido pero su olor lo delató. Mi pecado, mi amante.

—Te extraño tanto. ¡Ven conmigo!— dijo besando mi cuello en plena calle. No estaba bien pero le correspondí el suave beso que me dio.

—Yo también te extraño, amor— lo miré. Grave error, esos ojos hipnotizantes me harían caer en cualquier lado, incluso en plena calle.

Caminamos de la mano, subí a su auto y salió disparado de allí. Unos minutos después estacionaba su coche en las afueras de la ciudad en un bonito bulgalow. Lo miré con una sonrisa.

—No quiero llevarte a un hotel, eso sería muy sórdido. Renté esta pequeña cabaña para raptarte mientras… mientras estemos separados, legalmente— sabía que quería decirme, mientras duraba mi divorcio. Mientras la pérfida señora Katniss Howthorne mantenga el vínculo matrimonial con su marido y sigan viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Peeta no me reclamaba nada, era mi conciencia la que me gritaba.

Me abrió la puerta del auto y bajé algo dudosa. Peeta tomó mi mano y me guió dentro de aquella cabaña. Era hermosa, pequeña y acogedora. Sería un buen lugar para huir, pensé. Dos semanas encerrados, fornicando en aquellos pisos sería un sueño hecho realidad.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y me estremecí. Ahora esos cinco días me pasaban factura, no necesité más para quedar empapada. Parecía una colegiala morbosa leyendo lemons.

—Katniss… ya no resisto—dijo tomando mis pechos a lo que sólo le pude contestar con un leve jadeo.

Se acercó tanto a mi espalda que pude sentir su necesidad. Sus manos empezaron a subirme la falda y me bajó la tanga. Yo quería verlo a los ojos pero esta posición me gustaba mucho porque podía tocarme los pechos y acariciarme todita. Me tomó de la cintura y dio unos pasos hasta dejarse caer en el sofá conmigo encima. Ya para estas alturas yo estaba tan caliente que no me importaba de qué modo lo hiciera sólo necesitaba que me llenara, de besos, de caricias, de todo su cuerpo.

—Eres deliciosa— lo escuché decir. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, me ponía de los nervios este hombre, era… un dios, un ángel, un demonio.

Siguió masajeando mis pechos mientras quitaba mi brasiere. Una de sus manos frotó mi monte de venus y salté de placer. Sus dedos hurgaban entrando en mí, parecía que estaba más necesitado que yo.

Se puso de pie, yo quería que siguiera amasándome con esos enormes y deliciosos dedos de panadero. Se revolvió y me giró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros de deseo, me apretó para que sintiera su miembro caliente y palpitante, sin ninguna tela de por medio. Era enloquecedor sentir su poder mientras me besaba. Me colgué a su cuello, me tomó de las nalgas y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Se situó en mi entrada. Empecé a desabrochar su camisa, quería su piel bajo la mía.

—Peeta… amor… sabes, creo que…no lo hemos hablado pero…—trataba de explicarle con coherencia que ya me había tomado pastillas "del día después" en tres oportunidades, no creo que eso sea saludable.

— ¿Luego si?— jadeaba mordiendo mi cuello.

—Peeta…

—Katniss...

—Peeta… ¡protección!—grité. Se detuvo por un instante y sonrió de manera ilegal, quise lanzarme sobre él sin importarme nada más, ya vería después que me ponía.  
Sin soltarme atrajo su pantalón del suelo buscando algo. Cuando lo consiguió me mostró una bolsita negra con letras doradas.

—Hoy vengo preparado, disculpa que antes no nos protegiera pero te amo demasiado… no me importaría… siempre voy a estar contigo— volvió a besarme.

Le correspondí frenética. Me separé de él jadéate, le quité el preservativo e hice vanos intentos de abrir la condenada bolsita ¿Por qué no trae un abre fácil o algo así? Se supone que las necesitamos cuando nuestro estado emocional está alterado. Y yo estaba al límite.

Hice algo muy infantil. Me lo llevé a la boca y abrí la bolsita con los dientes. Peeta ahogó una carcajada.

—Tranquila, no voy a ir a ningún lado— sonrió tomando delicadamente el preservativo y colocándoselo con paciencia.

—Date prisa— le urgí. Al verlo hacer eso me humedecí los labios, era muy sexy.

—Es la primera vez que me uso uno de estos, espera— me miró con picardía.

Era oficial, además de infiel, sin conciencia y pervertida, ahora soy una enferma sexual. Sentía que mi interior gritaba por sentirlo allí. Cerré los ojos para calmarme. ¡Soy una calentona desesperada!

Sus manos en mis nalgas me anunciaron que estaba listo para penetrarme y lloriqueé de gusto. Me elevó unos centímetros de su cuerpo y me colocó en posición. Poco a poco, lentamente sentí como llenaba cada parte de mí. Era el paraíso, se adentraba con seguridad y sin miedo. Recargué todo mi peso para que la penetración fuera más profunda. Grité cuando llegó a su tope, la sensación era avasalladora, dentro, muy dentro de mí había algo más delicioso y enervado que mi clítoris, algo que sólo Peeta y sus casi… no sé ¿22 o 24 centímetros? podían tocar. Empecé a moverme con ganas, cada vez que volvía a hundirse en mis profundidades soltaba un gemido de placer.

Pronto fui notando un nudo en mi vientre, algo muy poderoso que antes no había sentido con esa intensidad. Me estaba volviendo loca, literalmente, porque saltaba como una poseída mientras gotas de sudor caían por mis sienes. Peeta se veía entregado, parecía estarlo disfrutando de igual modo.

Aquel nudo en mi vientre se hizo más fuerte y era evidente que algo pasaría, apuré el ritmo.

—Katniss…— escuché gruñir a mi amado, sí, porque más allá de esta espectacular cogida, yo amaba al hombre que tenía dentro.

Las convulsiones de su cuerpo y el palpitar de su miembro me confirmaron que estaba llegando a la cima. Era tan sensual ver su rostro contraído de placer, me mecí con más fuerza y rapidez, como se monta un caballo a todo galope. El nudo que había dentro de mi explotó… y la sensación me cubrió por completo, recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciéndome gritar con todas la fuerzas que tenía, sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Luego de eso el bajar de mi nube fue placentero, Peeta me había abrazado y me besaba por donde podía.

—Te amo— me dijo muy bajito pero lo oí bien.

—Yo… yo también te amo Peeta— lo miré fijamente para que le quede claro que él era el único hombre que amaba y que me haría sentir así. Sonrió y me abrazó.

Luego de dos encuentros igual de intensos y orgásmicos dejamos nuestro nuevo nidito de amor.

Lo había disfrutado como nunca y me reí mucho cuando Peeta me confesó que había comprado un ciento de preservativos de los que no se abren con facilidad. Pero prometió que él se encargaría personalmente de abrirlos de ahora en adelante. 

* * *

_**Si Finnick se ofrece de voluntario, Katniss debería aceptar… ¡No! Ella ya tiene tremendo baguette que la complace jeje. **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	15. Infiel, celosa y borracha

**CAPÍTULO 15: INFIEL, CELOSA Y BORRACHA**

— ¡Fabulosa! ¡Ha quedado espectacular!— Teresa hojeaba la revista muy orgullosa de nuestra obra.

—Gracias, tardó un poco pero está lista— me ruboricé al pensar que podría haberla traído hace horas pero estaba comiéndome a su hijo. Ay Katniss, basta. ¡Qué nivel! Estabas haciendo el amor con tu amadísimo Peeta. De una manera casi salvaje por cierto.

— ¡Katniss te pregunté qué usarás para la fiesta!— dijo Teresa, casi pego un salto. No la había oído.

— ¿Usar? Oh bueno, no he pensado en eso, pasaré al centro comercial hoy a buscarme un bonito vestido— le sonreí. Me miró algo contrariada.

—Johanna viene mañana, me dijo que te prohibía que hicieras eso.

—Agradécele por mí— sonreí.

—Katniss, no sé cómo decirte esto… en la reunión, pues, todos mis hijos estarán aquí— se veía a leguas que lo que quería decir en verdad es "no te quiero ver cerca de Peeta".

—Es lógico Teresa, es un día importante para ti— trató de decir algo pero la corté. –No me quedaré mucho y no me acercaré a Peeta— le dejé claro.

—Mi esposo y yo pensamos que sería lo mejor. Mientras no te divorcies o al menos te separes es mejor guardar distancias.

Ay no, ahora el suegro también lo sabía. Triste suerte la mía, infiel y repudiada por la familia de mi amante.

.

Salí algo depre del trabajo, cabizbaja y meditabunda, sé que me lo merecía. Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a casa. Ahora tenía que decirle de alguna forma a Gale que no lo quería en esa fiesta, no lo había invitado pero tampoco se lo había prohibido. No podía poner a mi esposo y mi amante en la misma reunión. Subí lentamente, preferí las escaleras así trabajaba un poco mis piernas, últimamente no estaba saliendo a correr, mucho trabajo y sexo me dejaban agotada.

—Buenas noches señora— me topé con el otro conserje, Cato.

—Hola— dije apenas y traté de pasar pero choqué con él.

—Discúlpeme— dijo haciéndose a un lado. ¿Me pareció o intencionalmente se puso en mi camino? Que tipo más raro y morboso. Me daba algo de miedo, parecía un psicópata, ni siquiera se lavaba el pelo. Fuchi.

Llegué a casa para encontrarme con Gale y Glimmer que conversaban entretenidamente. Ojala se lleve al inutilísimo y me libere de mi cadena, pensé.

—Hola Katniss— me saludó ella.

—Glimmer. Qué bueno verte ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunté

—Adaptándome, ahora que no volverán a Miami soy la subgerente.

—Oh bueno, es que me gusta Atlanta— me excusé.

—Katniss, Glim viene a ver el departamento — dijo Gale con una sonrisa. Otra vez la burra al trigo.

— ¿Cuál apartamento Gale si no nos vamos a mudar?— pregunté después de respirar hondo.

—Pues el que dejamos. Está desocupado y es perfecto para ella, creo que ya debe estar seco.

—Yo quiero regresar a ese departamento— dije sin lugar a reclamos.

—No hay problema, si ustedes vuelven allí puedo quedarme en éste— dijo la rubia. Al menos era razonable.

—Hablaré con la administración Katniss, quiero subir a ver si las reparaciones ya están listas ¿vienes con nosotros?— pidió Gale, solo quería tomar un baño y meterme a la cama así que me excusé.

Los oí regresar minutos después Glimmer venía riendo. Era un hecho, me largaba de aquí, no soportaba seguir con esto, Gale ya estaba repuesto, lo suficiente como para soportar lo que tenía que decirle sobre las pastillas y que me marchaba. Tal vez podría vivir en el bungalow que rentó Peeta. Sí. Mañana por la noche me iría de aquí.

—Eso fue extraño ¿dices que es el conserje?— escuche decir a ella y paré una oreja.

—Sí, es uno de los chicos que arreglan cosas en el edificio.

—Si puede pagar un departamento quiere decir que los de mantenimiento ganan muy bien— le respondió ella.

—Pero eso no le da derecho a besuquearse en los pasillos— me quedé en donde estaba. Rígida y estática.

—Hacen una buena pareja— dijo Glimmer.

Caminé hacia ellos lentamente quería saber más pero no podía mostrarme ansiosa.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste?— pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Nada importante, íbamos a nuestro depa pero nos topamos con ese chico, el conserje que me salvó el otro día. No sabía que vivía al lado nuestro… o a lo mejor es que está de novio con la nueva inquilina— sonrió Gale

¿Novia? ¿Conserje? ¿Qué vivía en nuestro piso? ¿Peeta? ¿Novia? ¿Inquilina? ¿Sesión de besos? Fui a la cocina para que no notaran mi estado emocional. No era cierto, no, no y mil veces no.

Peeta me amaba a mí. "¡No está con nadie más!" deja de pensar estupideces Katniss.

Me quedé un rato tratando de preparar algo de comer hasta que la duda empezó a carcomer mi mente. Glimmer se fue después de comer algo y aproveché que Gale entró al baño para salir. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí directo al departamento de Peeta. Traté de abrirlo pero estaba cerrado. Toqué esperando verlo, ya no me importaba si me descubría Gale, esto era muy importante.

— ¿Si?— una rubia asomó por la puerta. Me quise morir.

—¿Est... está Peeta?— pregunté, tratando de parecer natural.

—Lo siento, se está bañando—me sonrió.

Di la media vuelta y baje a mi apartamento. Me encerré en mi habitación, minutos después mi celular empezó a sonar, lo apagué. No quería llorar pero tampoco sabía cómo tomarme las cosas. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía esa rubia en su departamento?

Me dormí despotricando contra mi amante infiel.

.

—Se te ve fatal ¿mala noche?— preguntó Gale antes de salir a su trabajo.

—No podía dormir— le dije apenas.

—Katniss, no deberías dormir sola—me acarició la mejilla.

—Gale— dije fastidiada.

—Hoy volveré tarde linda, tenemos reunión— me sonrió.

—Bien, yo tengo el aniversario de la academia, también volveré tarde— al menos no tenía que decirle descaradamente que no quería que fuese al aniversario de mi trabajo...

El día pasó sin novedad, Johanna apareció muy temprano con unas cajas inmensas y dos de sus costureras, me trajo un vestido muy bonito color champagne. Por la tarde fui con Teresa a un salón de belleza para que nos arreglaran.

Sabía que de un momento a otro vería a Peeta y eso me enfurecía. Nunca había sido del tipo celoso de mujer pero… ¿Cómo sabes si eres celosa hasta que tienes el engaño en la cara? O al menos la duda.

Ojalá no me hable así no tendré que ser descortés.

.

Las luces colgantes en el jardín de la academia me recordaban la navidad. Era muy hermoso.

La gente fue llegando, muchos alumnos que apenas conocía de vista. Les recibía con una sonrisa, después de todo yo era del personal que trabajaba aquí. El bufet se veía elegante, Teresa se había esperado en la preparación del mismo. Varios mozos pasaban con bocaditos y bebidas.

Teresa bajó de una imponente limosina con toda su familia en. Thom estaba muy guapo, Johanna vestía con un hermoso y sensual traje. El señor Mellark venía del brazo de mi jefa. Y más atrás con un traje negro y corbata plateada caminaba mi pecado.

Sentí como si me hubieran dado una patada de burro en el estómago. Del brazo de Peeta iba la misma rubia que el día anterior me abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de mí, simplemente giré mi rostro para no ver su linda y mentirosa cara.

Maldición, era lo que me faltaba. Tres horas con esta parejita cerca.

Durante el brindis de honor, traté de ubicarme en el lado opuesto a ellos. Ni un segundo se cruzaron nuestras miradas.

—Gracias a todos por estar con nosotros en un día tan especial, son 5 años que cumple la academia y estoy orgullosa de haber iniciado esta maravillosa aventura…—empezó Teresa con sus agradecimientos, no pude evitar echar una miradita hacia el lugar donde ese traidor estaba.

¡Otra vez la rubia! Ahora acomodaba su corbata. ¡Quita tus garras de allí o sabrás quien es Katniss!

Peeta levantó la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, miré hacia otro lado dejando caer mi cabello para tapar mi rostro.

La noche recién empezaba.

Hice tripas corazón y lo evité todo lo que pude, en un momento se acercó a mí, sólo, aún así que busqué la protección de mis demás compañeras de trabajo.

Cuando fui a la mesa por un bocadillo se colocó a mi lado y fingió hacer lo mismo que yo.

—Te llamé más de 50 veces anoche— dijo entre dientes. No le respondí. —Tu teléfono sigue apagado— yo era un témpano de hielo.

— ¿Estás molesta?— volvió a preguntar. Otra vez lo ignoré como se merecía.

—Si no me hablas voy a besarte delante de todo el mundo— amenazó. Sonreí con sarcasmo, sabía que no se atrevería. –Lo digo en serio— me cortó el paso.

— ¡Apártate!— lo miré amenazante.

—No hasta que me digas que te sucede— parecía dispuesto a cumplir su advertencia.

— ¿A mí? ¿Qué tendría que pasarme? Ah sí. Soy casada ¿Lo recuerdas? Debo mantenerme lejos por las apariencias. Además la rubia esa te viene mejor— casi le escupí las últimas palabras y salí triunfal, tomé la primera copa que encontré y me la bebí toda de un golpe.

Punto para Katniss. Ese engañador no se iba a hacer el santo conmigo.

Oh, el vino está de lujo. Otra copita por favor.

Luego de tres copitas más… a estas alturas cinco en total, tenía las mejillas rosadas sin necesidad de rubor.

— ¿Katniss?— me llamó Thom. Oh no, mi cuñadito en persona. ¡Lo que me faltaba! El señor bromista viene a molestar a la pobre Katniss ebria. Pero hoy no me iba a amilanar con sus comentarios malintencionados ni sus teorías tontas. Ahora va a conocer a... ah sí a Katniss.

—Hola grandulón ¿Dónde dejaste a mi amiga, con la que duermes?— le pregunté. Él sonrió ampliamente.

—No tarda, tenía que grabar algo, la han contratado en el estudio— me miraba escrutando mi rostro. – ¿Katniss estás borracha?— preguntó sin delicadeza…

—Nop. No estoy borracha, sólo estoy alegre. Y no voy a dejar que me molestes..— soltó una carcajada.

—No te voy a molestar… los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Te acostaste con mi hermanito ¿Real o no real?

— ¿Qué?— pregunté abriendo la boca demasiado. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Es sólo una pregunta, aunque yo sé la verdad— soltó una leve carcajada.

—Entonces ¿Para qué preguntas?— le reclamé.

—Necesitaba ver tu cara—ahora rió más fuerte. —¡Quiero hacerte un monumento! Gracias— me dio un abrazo muy fuerte que me dejó sorprendida. Apenas podía respirar, Thom era mucho más alto que yo y apretaba fuerte.

—¡Suéltame gorilón!— me quejé.

—Madge me explicó la situación, si necesitas ayuda para desaparecer a tu marido— dijo moviendo las cejas de manera extraña.

—¡Atrevido!— me di la vuelta y me alejé refunfuñando. Apenas vi un mesero lo asalté. Eso me ganaba por meterme con los Mellark. Una suegra igual de sobre protectora que la anterior, un cuñado fastidioso, una cuñada loca y un amante infiel.

Sería mejor que busque mi bolso y me largue de aquí.

— ¿Tu eres Katniss verdad?— la rubia en persona me sonreía como si me conociera, carajo. La cereza del pastel.

—Si ¿Y tú quién eres? Atlanta estaba completo hasta que llegaste— le reclamé.

—Soy Delly, prima de Peeta, quería decirte…

—No— levanté un brazo. –No me digas nada, mejor cierra tu bocaza y regresa por donde viniste— traté de dejarla parada. El suelo empezaba a moverse un poco.

—Pero Katniss, quería decirte que…

—Shhhh— la interrumpí.

— ¿Estás ebria?— me preguntó.

—A ti que te importa— me di la vuelta y me fui a buscar el condenado bolso. Maldita suerte, quisiera partirle la cara a la desgraciada y patearle los huevos al infeliz. Enviarme a mi reemplazo para entablar conversación, sí que era un tarado.

Estaba caminando rumbo a mi oficina cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar— el pérfido en persona.

—No quiero ¡Quita tus manos de mí!— le di un golpe. Miró en todas direcciones y me llevó a rastras. Entramos a una oficina y cerró la puerta. Había escobas y todo era muy pequeño. La oficina de limpieza…jajaja, le venía bien.

— ¿Qué quieres?— grité furiosa.

— ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda?— me reclamó

— ¿Puedes alejarte de mí? No quiero verte, además tu madre dice que no es correcto que me acerque— le grité.

— ¿Porque estás molesta conmigo? ¿Katniss estás ebria?

Lo miré con todo el odio que pude, que no era casi nada porque esos ojos eran lo más bonito que existía. Peeta sonrió, o eso me pareció, no estaba segura.

— ¿Qué rayos hacía esa rubia en tu departamento anoche?

—Es mi prima Delly, vino a visitarme. ¿A qué te refieres con tu pregunta?

—¿ Así que tus primas te visitan para sesiones de besos en el pasillo?— pregunté.

— ¿Qué?— puso su carita de "yo no fui" típico.

—No lo niegues, Gale y Glimmer los vieron.

—Yo vi a Gale y a su amiga entrar en tu departamento pero no me besaba con Delly.

— ¿Por qué tendrían que mentir ellos?— pregunté otra vez gritando

— ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte yo?— buen punto, quizás porque todos los hombres son una basura. Lo miré furiosa.

—Es tu palabra contra la de ellos— le increpé

—Pensé que en tu vida yo era más importante— eso sí me dolió.

— ¿La besaste o no?— grité.

Sin responder me tomó con fuerza y me estampo contra la pared, mis piernas de gelatina cedieron, parecía flotar y su aliento me llegó fuerte y delicioso.

—A la única mujer que he besado, eres tu. No le he hecho el amor a nadie más que a ti— sus manos empezaron a acariciarme por encima del vestido.

—Mentiroso, engañador…— no pude seguir hablando ya que un beso húmedo y caliente tapó mi boca. Otra vez su sabor, su aroma. Tan cargados de deseo, de pasión.

—Te envié a Delly para que te explicara, pero no la quisiste escuchar— me dijo cuando dejó de besarme pero yo ya no quería explicaciones

—Me chocan las rubias, sobre todo las que encuentro en tu departamento.

—Vino a visitarme un momento. Somos amigos. Katniss es a ti a quien amo. ¿Acaso no te lo demuestro todo el tiempo?

—¡Cuéntame una de vaqueros Mellark!—lo empujé con mis dos manos, aunque no solté las solapas de su saco, como quisiera desvestirlo poco a poco, ese traje me volvía loca.

— ¿No me crees?— hice un puchero, el cual no dudó en volver a besar. Ahh si había caído otra vez. — ¿Sabes que te vez más hermosa cuando estas bebida?—suspiró entre besos.

—Si claro ríete de la borracha— bufé.

—No es eso lo que quiero hacer— me sentó en una mesita.

— ¿Peeta Mellark que me estás haciendo?—pregunté al sentirme toqueteada.

—Te voy a hacer el amor aquí mismo ¿Alguna objeción?

—Pero es que…—me quejé.

—Te amo Katniss— Dios ese tono de voz lo conocía bien ¡voy a ver el cielo!

— ¿Me amas?—pregunte para hacerme la interesante.

—Con todas mis fuerzas— gimió ¡Esto sonaba prometedor!

—A ver— lo desafié

—Te lo voy a probar— me subió la falda del vestido y sus manos recorrieron mis piernas hasta su nacimiento, sus dedos hábiles se introdujeron en mí de golpe. Grité de placer.

— ¿Crees que podría hacerle esto a alguien más? — preguntó.

—Yo que sé…

— ¿Y esto?— los movió y giró introduciéndolos un poco más. Gemí al sentirlo.

—Peeta… Peeta…

— ¿Ahora sí me crees?— su voz parecía un rugido, ya no soportaba, no me importaba dónde estábamos, sólo quería que me penetrara y me hiciera suya.

—Sí, sí, si— ay qué fácil me dejé convencer. ¿Quién le diría que no?

— ¿Lista para mí?— escuché el cierre de su pantalón, abrí un poco más las piernas para recibirlo, no quise abrir los ojos porque las escobas parecían bailar. Creo que sí me había excedido con la bebida.

Segundos después me sentí completamente llena, su miembro caliente estaba otra vez dentro de mi cavidad y su dueño se movía y me apretaba las nalgas con una fuerza que pocas veces había usado. Es mentira cuando los borrachos dicen que no recuerdan nada, esto a mí no se me iba a olvidar nunca

Cuando me di cuenta no estaba en la mesita, Peeta me sostenía en el aire, mientras me seguía penetrando una y otra vez. Me abracé a su cuello para no caer hacia atrás, que lo rodeé con mis piernas usando más fuerza, sólo saber que me tenía completamente en el aire me puso a destilar más de la cuenta.

Segundos después me vine en un orgasmo colosal, quería dejarme caer pero él aún no terminaba, siguió penetrándome, una de sus manos estaba en mi espalda. Otra vez mi interior vibró, empecé a moverme yo también, no quería que parara, abrí los ojos un momento para mirarlo. El panorama era de lo más erótico, Peeta me estaba cogiendo aún vestido con ese traje negro sensual dentro de un cuarto de limpieza, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor.

—Katniss, Katniss— lo escuché gemir.

¿Hay algo más sensual que escuchar a alguien mencionar tu nombre mientras tiene un orgasmo? No, nada hay que se le compare, mi bajo vientre volvió a estremecerse y estallé nuevamente.

Me depositó en la mesa, mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban y yo podía comprobar que el licor se ha había esfumado de mí. Él se arregló de inmediato, nunca me di cuenta en qué momento se había puesto el preservativo pero ahora lo retiraba. Luego de eso me ayudó a mí a quedar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Nunca dudes de mi amor Katniss— me dijo elevando mi barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento, es que… pensé lo peor— me excusé.

— ¿Mi madre te dijo que te alejaras de mí, hoy?— su semblante cambió, parecía algo fastidiado.

—No… no realmente, yo asumí que eso es lo que quería decir y le prometí que me alejaría.

—Eso no está bien, yo te amo, no me importa tu situación familia y mi madre debe aceptarlo porque no me voy a alejar de ti.

—Pero Peeta…

—Ven conmigo Katniss— me ofreció su mano para salir del lugar dónde nos encontrábamos. No dije nada sólo acepté. Salimos ambos con una sonrisa en los labios, no había nadie cerca así que fui por mi bolso.

Nos encontramos con Teresa cuando íbamos hacia el salón.

—Peeta, Katniss— nos dijo mirándonos con cara de reproche.

— ¿Sí mama?— respondió él de manera firme.

—Creo que esto no es apropiado. Katniss ven conmigo por favor— Teresa parecía estar nerviosa.

—Madre, ya hemos hablado de esto. Yo amo a Katniss no pienso dejarla…— su agarre se volvió más posesivo.

—Eso lo sé. Pero no es el momento ni el lugar— Teresa parecía que perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento.

—Entonces nos vamos— respondió Peeta pero su madre nos cortó el paso. Me miró de forma suplicante.

—Katniss, tu esposo está afuera, en el salón. Viene con varios de sus amigos. Por favor no quiero un escándalo— me quedé lívida.

—Pero... yo…— no entendía como Gale llegó aquí.

—Es su colega, la señorita Glimmer, yo le di una invitación la semana pasada. Me hizo un gran pedido de insumos. No sabía que era amiga de tu… de Gale— se excusó Teresa.

Miré a Peeta que otra vez tenía esa mirada de impotencia.

—Me iré en seguida Teresa— traté de soltarme de Peeta que no quería dejar mi mano libre.

—Nos vemos luego— lo miré suplicante. Su madre tomó su brazo y le hizo entrar en una oficina.

¿Qué diablos hacía Gale aquí? ¿Y por qué deliberadamente me mintió si iba a venir de todos modos?

* * *

_**Las cosa se complican para esta mujer infiel. ¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	16. No me esperaba esto

**CAPÍTULO 16: NO ME ESPERABA ESTO...**

Llegué al salón a enfrentar las cosas, no esperaba encontrar a Gale con toda la gente de su empresa.

—Allá está, es mi esposa. ¡Katniss!— me llamaba. Me acerqué a regañadientes. Qué lástima que el licor se evaporó en ese cuartito de limpieza, quien sabe que le habría dicho al pobre de Gale por su pequeño problema de depresión viril.

— ¿Gale qué haces aquí?— pregunté llegando a su lado.

—Pues no sabía que acabaríamos en tu trabajo amor. Ven, hay gente nueva en la empresa que aún no conoces— me tomó de una mano.

—Me voy a casa, ya hablaremos luego— dije tratando de soltarme de su mano.

—Pero Catnip ¿No quieres conocer a mis amigos?— preguntó.

—Mira Gale, no tengo la más mínima intención de conocer a nadie más. Me voy, lo siento— dije firme. Me daba algo de pena por él porque sus amigos nos miraban.

—Por favor… no me hagas quedar mal. He estado muy feliz cuando Glimmer me dijo que podíamos venir— rogó.

—Ya basta de mentiras Gale. Sé que viniste aquí intencionalmente.

— ¿En verdad quieres que se terminen las mentiras entre nosotros? Tal vez podrías salir perdiendo— me miró fijamente.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—He intentado comprender… he hecho todo lo humanamente posible por entenderte pero por una vez te voy a decir ¡Basta! Katniss. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a dejarme en ridículo ni que me sigas humillando. Tengo mi dignidad ¿Sabes?

—Tu dignidad y tu pueden quedarse, yo me largo— intenté pasar de él pero tomó mi brazo.

—No, no, no. Acá nos quedamos. Quiero conocer a tus compañeros de trabajo, a tus jefes y a sus hijos— sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué?— sus ojos me miraban de forma extraña por primera vez sentí algo de miedo. ¿Desde cuándo Gale podía hacerme sentir atemorizada? Eso definitivamente no era nada bueno.

—Ahora ven y compórtate como la esposa buena y leal que siempre has aparentado ser— me apretó más fuerte la muñeca de la mano y caminé hacia su círculo de amigos. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

—Hola Katniss ¿Trabajas aquí?— Glimmer me recibió con una enorme sonrisa ladina.

—Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías— dije secamente.

— ¡No! me acabo de enterar. Mira allí viene la señora tan amable que me invitó— se acercó a Teresa sin ningún reparo.

Gale siguió sujetándome ahora del brazo. Sus demás amigos conversaban de la comida y cosas triviales. Yo no sabía de qué forma podría zafarme e irme corriendo. Glimmer se llevó a Teresa hacia el salón contiguo.

—Mira Katniss, allí está el muchacho que trabaja en nuestro edificio ¿Qué hará aquí? ¿Quieres ir a saludarlo?— me susurró. Antes que pudiera contestarle, avanzó conmigo a rastras. Traté de detenerlo a la mitad del camino pero me tenía bien sujeta por la muñeca.

—Basta Gale ¿Qué te propones? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— dije entre dientes pero poniendo mi peor cara.

— ¡Silencio! Sólo voy a divertirme, estoy en todo mi derecho. Me has humillado demasiado ¿No lo vas a reconocer? — no dejaba de sonreírme pero sus ojos destellaban despecho. Jamás lo hubiera creído de Gale.

— ¿Desde cuándo los sabes?— pregunté asustada. Esto no pintaba bien, la última gota de licor de mi organismo se evaporó como por arte de magia

—Yo soy muy imbécil, creía en ti. Incluso si me hubieras mentido en este momento te habría creído. Pero las evidencias son demasiadas. La primera vez que sospeché tenías una marca aquí— me tocó el hombro, el lugar exacto dónde Peeta me había mordido una vez. Ay rayos, descubierta. ¿Y ahora?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— dije conteniéndome. No era el lugar apropiado para una discusión. Debía mantener la calma. Respiré un par de veces.

—No lo has negado y eso me rompe el corazón— dijo evidentemente furioso.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Gale?— dije rechinando los dientes.

— ¡Sólo quiero desquitarme!— susurró bastante molesto. —No me vas a dejar así nada más, como se tira un trasto viejo. Yo sé que tengo una limitación, lo sé. ¿Crees que no me he sentido destrozado sabiendo que no podía darte lo que tanto querías? Pero lo que has hecho es demasiado bajo— sus palabras me dolían.

—Habla claro… ¿Qué es lo que quieres Gale?— volví a preguntar.

—Ya te dije sólo quiero desquitarme.

—Tú tampoco has sido del todo sincero— reclamé en un intento de distraerlo. —Esas pastillas que supuestamente tomas son una farsa— traté de increparle.

—Son pastillas naturistas. Como un viagra de plantas. No quise arriesgarme luego del ataque al corazón ¡Sólo intentaba poder cumplirte!— sonrió.

— ¿Y tú ataque al corazón?— me entró la duda si también fingió eso. Ni Gale podría hacer algo así.

—Casi me muero por tu culpa— dijo entre dientes. —No sabes lo terrible que fue para mí darme cuenta de tu engaño y más tu frialdad. Querías dejarme porque ya encontraste un reemplazo. No Katniss, así no son las cosas— suspiró.

—Peeta te salvó la vida, si él no te resucitaba estarías muerto— le recordé que a pesar de todo Peeta no lo dejó morir.

— ¿Crees que le debo la vida? Él me la está quitando. Fue por él que sufrí ese ataque, tu conserje no es ningún héroe— sonrió y fingiendo darme un beso.

— ¿Podemos terminar esta conversación en casa?—miré a todos lados. Algunas personas me veían raro. Lo que menos quería era echar a perder la fiesta de Teresa.

—No, no. Ahora vamos a ver a ese muchacho y ni se te ocurra contradecirme o todo mundo va a saber qué clase de hijo tiene la señora Mellark— caminamos unos pasos hasta estar cerca de Peeta.

No sabía qué hacer, el corazón me latía muy rápido y mis manos empezaban a sudar.

— ¡No Gale!— traté de soltarme.

—Relájate Katniss. Mañana nos vamos a la nueva casa que he comprado para nosotros, te va a gustar, es hermosa, tiene piscina. A Glimmer le encanta— sonrió.

— ¿A Glimmer? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?— pregunté.

—Ella me abrió los ojos. Me hizo darme cuenta el papel de idiota que juego en todo esto. ¿Te molesta?— preguntó sonriendo.

—Para nada. ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella y me dejas en paz?— rogué.

—Porque no voy a ser el marido cornudo. Ahora te mantienes callada o armo un gran escándalo, ya no tengo nada que perder pero todavía puedo traerme abajo a los Mellark— me sonrió hipócritamente. Por todo lo sagrado, con Peeta no. No quería una pelea aquí.

Si Gale le reclamaba sé que Peeta respondería, nos amábamos, él no permitiría que Gale me lleve contra mi voluntad. Pero eso significaría un escándalo, había reporteros presentes, toda la familia Mellark quedaría en ridículo. No podía hacerle eso a Teresa, ella era más que mi jefa, era una amiga muy querida para mí. ¿Cómo librarme de éste problema? ¿Cómo salir de aquí sin un escándalo?

Peeta estaba de espaldas, mirando al grupo donde antes habíamos estado, no se percató de nuestra presencia hasta que llegamos junto a él.

—Buenas noches muchacho— saludó Gale.

Al instante Peeta se volvió, su mirada de asombro cambio cuando reparó en mi mano unida a la de Gale.

—Señor Hawthorne— respondió.

—Quería agradecerte por tus servicios profesionales. Pero es una lástima que ya no serán requeridos. Mi esposa y yo nos mudaremos a nuestra propia casa, mañana— Gale parecía un verdadero maestro en el arte de embaucar. O quizás era el despecho.

—No entiendo— Peeta me miraba sorprendido. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban inquietos.

—Es simple, tus servicios de gigoló pasaran a otra persona— Gale hablaba como si se tratara de algo normal.

— ¿Qué?— Peeta empezaba a enojarse.

— ¿Katniss el muchacho no sabía que yo estaba enterado? No debiste ocultárselo — la mano de la que me tenía sujeta me dolía tanto, seguramente mañana tendría moretones en la piel.

No respondí nada, tal como Gale me dijo. Sólo quería salir de aquí y no avergonzar a Teresa.

— ¿Usted estaba enterado de todo? –Peeta parecía a punto de explotar pero se contenía.

—Desde luego. Katniss nunca pudo mantenerse quieta y pues… yo no le niego nada, la quiero demasiado. Seguro que te convenció con su truco de la virginidad. Yo muchas veces le pedí hacer trío pero ella no quería. Creo que después de todo has sido el mejor amante que ha tenido— Gale soltó una suave carcajada.

—No creo lo que dice— la voz de Peeta se quebró.

—Katniss y yo no tenemos secretos. Creo que ahora vamos a contratar a ese muchachito mecánico, el tal Finnick. Disculpa pero parece un poco más abierto a hacer tríos— Gale soltó una sucia carcajada.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Gale lo había estado planeando y esperó el momento adecuado para dar el golpe... ¿cómo era posible?

—Déjeme hablar con Katniss— Peeta respiraba con dificultad.

—Habla querida— la tenaza de sus manos empezó a ejercer más fuerza, ya casi no sentía la mano. A lo lejos vi el rostro preocupado de Teresa, algunas personas se estaban acercando a nosotros. —Vamos Catnip ¿Tengo razón o no?— presionó Gale.

—Quiero irme— dije conteniendo mis lágrimas.

— ¿Tengo o no tengo razón Katniss?

—Sí— dije mirando el piso. — ¿Podemos irnos de aquí Gale?— traté de zafar mi mano adolorida pero su presión se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sentía mis huesos a punto de explotar.

— ¿Contento? Puedes ir a visitarnos, creo que te debo alguna indemnización, siempre le pago muy bien a los amantes de Katniss, solo a ti te he quedado a deber. Buenas noches— agaché la cabeza de la vergüenza, mi rostro debía estar escarlata.

Los pasos hasta la salida se me hicieron eternos, sentía las miradas de algunas personas clavadas en mi espalda.

Me subí al auto conteniendo todo lo posible mis lágrimas. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí pero el estacionamiento estaba desierto. Y Gale tenía mucha más fuerza de la que esperaba, prácticamente me ató a su lado.

— ¿Tienes ganas de ir a una fiesta?— me preguntó presumido. Tocó algunas veces el claxon y Glimmer llegó corriendo a nosotros.

—¡Gale! Casi me dejas estúpido— pasó a su lado, le sonrió y se subió al asiento trasero.

—¿Tú también estabas en esto verdad?— apenas giré mi cabeza para verla.

—Pues cuando me enteré lo perra que eres con Gale decidimos darte una lección, vieras la cara que traía el conserje cuando salieron, parecía que iba a suicidarse. Te luciste Gale— dijo la muy zorra riendo como loca. Quería lanzarme al asiento trasero y degollarla. Sólo tenía que esperar que Gale se descuidara y me fugaría.

Mi oportunidad llegó cuando bajábamos en el estacionamiento del edificio. Discretamente me quité los zapatos y cuando Gale le abría la puerta a Glimmer me eché a correr rumbo a la puerta principal, las rejas estaban abiertas.

Pero antes que pudiera salir dos fuertes brazos me detuvieron.

Era Cato el nuevo conserje.

—Buenas noches señora— me sonrió mirando mis pechos, casi de golpe me alejé.

—¿Ey Cato, porque no acompañas a la "señora" al departamento?— Glimmer se rió de mí. –Verás Katniss, este amable conserje, que sí cumple sus funciones, nos ha ayudado. Tengo algunas fotos que me gustaría que vieras— Cato sin decir nada se colocó a mi lado como un perro cuidador. Pasamos por la recepción, miré al señor de la recepción muy triste. Fingí caerme cerca de él.

—Cuidado señora Katniss— me ayudó el hombre. Apenas se inclinó a ayudarme traté de decirle algo pero Cato me lo impidió.

—No toque a la señora— le miró furioso, el hombrecillo se asustó y regresó a su escritorio. Seguí mirándolo pero pareció no reparar en mi desesperación.

Subimos por el ascensor, se me hicieron muy rápido los 4 pisos. En todo momento trataba de mantenerme lejos de Gale y de la zorra esa que no paraban de hacer comentarios estúpidos y reírse de Peeta.

—Gracias por todo Cato. Aquí está tu paga de la semana— Gale sacó su billetera y le alcanzó dinero.

—Voy a llamarle por teléfono Gale, debe querer ver el video de la fiesta que grabé ¡Te luciste!— gritó Glimmer sacando su celular. No tenía idea de quien hablaba pero eso no era importante ahora. Miré hacia la ventana. Cuatro pisos eran demasiados para saltar. Tal vez desde la ventana de la habitación pueda…

—Ni lo pienses, te quedas en la mísera habitación que escogiste ayer— dijo Gale empujándome hacia allí.

Me quedé sola y a oscuras. No sabía qué hacer, a quien recurrir, Peeta debía pensar que todo lo que dijo Gale era verdad y ahora debe odiarme

Piensa Katniss, piensa en algo para salir de aquí...

* * *

_** Pobre Peeta lo que debe haber sufrido. Prometo un pequeño Peeta POV en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**PATITO**_


	17. Rescátenme

_**CAPÍTULO 17: RESCÁTENME**_

Peeta caminaba desnudo hacia mí, no podía verle el rostro porque estaba a contraluz, el sol era muy fuerte. No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que era él, conocía a la perfección cada milímetro de su hermoso cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres nadar?— preguntó.

—Si me haces el amor voy contigo— le respondí mordiendo mis labios.

Es increíble cómo me encendía con sólo oírlo hablar. Cada célula de mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos tenerlo dentro de mí. Se inclinó a atenderme.

Su cuerpo mojado me estremeció. Arqueé mi espalda para acomodarme. Debajo de mí, la arena estaba tibia, el aire del mar entraba por mis fosas nasales, olía delicioso. Sobre todo cuando los labios de mi hombre tocaron los míos.

Suavemente desató un lado de mi bikini, sus dedos rozaban mi piel ardiente. El toque suave de sus manos me hacía gemir. Se acomodó mejor para dejar al descubierto su poderoso miembro y me atrapó contra él. Una de sus manos se deslizó detrás de mí cuello, pronto sentí sus quemantes labios en mi mandíbula. De inmediato mi ser respondió humedeciendo mis entrañas.

—Sabes tan bien— se preparó para incursionar en mi interior. Contuve la respiración y la solté de golpe cuando me vi totalmente invadida. Por unos segundos ninguno de nosotros se movió, dejamos que esta sensación de plenitud nos envolviera. Lo sentía palpitar, contenerse. Su respiración era lenta, la estaba controlando muy bien.

Su boca encontró la mía. Un beso suave que poco a poco se hizo intenso. El cuerpo de mi amante cobró vida, con movimientos suaves Peeta me hacía suya. Con el hambre que le tenía respondí meneando mis caderas para que fueran más rápidos e intensos.

Cómo adoraba a este hombre que ahora se hundía cada vez más dentro de mí. Sentía su amor, su pasión. En cada palabra que susurraba, en cada caricia, beso o embestida. Estaba totalmente segura de amarlo y ser correspondida. El mar, el viento, el sol y todo lo que nos rodeaba participaba de esta unión. Se confabulaban con nosotros para poder tocar el cielo.

No me había dado cuenta que jadeaba sonoramente y no me importaba. Yo estaba gozando, dejando que mi alma exprese físicamente todo lo que sentía por dentro. La mano de Peeta se aferró a la mía, era el momento de llegar a la cima, al punto más alto de nuestra desenfrenada pasión. Nos entrelazamos más aún, esperaba que el espasmo llegara en cualquier momento.

Pero algo se aferró a mi mano derecha. Alguien me tenía sujeta y con fuerza me alejó de Peeta, de la playa, de todas las sensaciones que experimentaba. Empecé a escuchar la voz chillona de una mujer.

— ¡Levántate estúpida!— era Glimmer.

Me tiró al suelo. Caí sobre mi espalda y me golpeé la cabeza. — ¿Estás soñando con lo que no puedes tener?— se burló de mí. Maldita zorra. Anoche Gale me encerró a empellones aquí y nunca supe a qué hora me quedé dormida. Creo que al amanecer. Y justamente se le ocurre a esta bruja entrar cuando estaba soñando algo maravilloso.

— ¡Ay! Suéltame perra— grité en el momento que me tomó de los cabellos, logré darle una patada en la pierna. Me levanté de inmediato. No iba a hacerle las cosas fáciles.

—Nos vamos de aquí— me lanzó una muda de ropa.

— ¿Y si no quiero?— le dije desafiándola. No le tenía miedo. Lo único que sentía por ella era mucho rabia.

—Mira idiota, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que tú quieras. Sólo te vamos a retener el tiempo suficiente para que ese tonto conserje se crea lo que le dijo Gale ayer. Después podrás irte— sonrió.

—Pues no me voy con ustedes a ningún lado. No me pueden retener en contra de mi voluntad— traté de salir de allí. Gale me impidió el paso.

—Déjala Glimmer. Déjala. ¿Quieres ver a tu conserje?— tomó mi mano y me jaló con fuerza hasta su laptop. Se veía la recepción. Peeta estaba parado al lado del counter. Parecía nervioso y constantemente miraba su reloj. Lo vi marcar su celular, de inmediato la melodía del mío sonó.

— ¿Si?— Gale contestó.

En la pantalla de la computadora portátil Peeta guardó su teléfono.

— ¡Cobarde! ¿Viste que no me da cara?— Gale dejó mi celular en una maleta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Gale?— le pregunté.

—Nos vamos a nuestra nueva casa. Te estás quieta un par de meses y luego te puedes largar. Tengo pruebas de tu infidelidad, fotos con tu amante, con ese tipo mecánico y hasta con Cato. No vas a lograr un centavo de mí— parecía decidido a llevar a cabo su venganza.

—¡No voy contigo a ningún lugar!— le grité.

—Claro que vas. Ya tengo una camioneta lista abajo con nuestras pertenencias. Y… tres guardaespaldas con pocos reparos que le romperán las piernas a tu conserje si te niegas— dijo visiblemente ofuscado. Glimmer soltó una estúpida carcajada.

No podía arriesgar a Peeta. Si lo lastimaban no me lo perdonaría. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que todo esto era mentira? ¿Cómo puedo comunicarme con él?

—Bien. Debo cambiarme de ropa— me fui a mi habitación. Mi mente estaba en blanco, no se me ocurría nada. Me mudé de ropa. Busqué entre las cosas que habían en esa habitación. Nada me servía, ni para dejar un mensaje ni para defenderme. Sólo encontré un lápiz labial. Lo tomé y saqué el cobertor de la almohada. Rápidamente escribí: "¡Finnick ayúdame! Katniss" Lo doble lo más pequeño que pude y lo guardé en uno de mis bolsillos.

Nos dispusimos a bajar, salimos del departamento.

—Gale ¿Y mi auto?— le pregunté.

—Pensé que estarías más preocupada por tu conserje. Se ve que tampoco amas al idiota ese. Sólo te preocupas por tu auto— se rió. –Te puedes quedar con el carro. Pero cuando te deje ir— me sonrió.

—He dejado mis revistas allí, las necesito— pedí muy molesta.

— ¿Revistas de moda o de diseño?— preguntó.

—De modas— dije falsamente. —Amo Cosmopolitan.

—¿Desde cuándo? Bueno, que Glimmer te acompañe a tu auto antes de salir.

—Gracias— dije. –Ah, y por favor que le hagan un mantenimiento al auto, se me apagó dos veces en esta semana, ese tallercito no me lo arregló bien— me quejé. Gale sonrió abiertamente, parecía que le divertía.

El ascensor se abrió. El corazón me latía más aprisa. Pude divisar a tres hombres altos junto a Cato, se acercaron a ayudarnos con nuestras maletas.

Dos de ellos se colocaron a mi lado y uno sutilmente se quedó en la salida muy cerca de Peeta. Él estaba parado y sin hacer o decir nada.

Apenas lo vi a los ojos un segundo, temblé de sólo pensar en lo que podían hacerle.

Bajé la cabeza y salí sin mirar a nadie más. Ya fuera, me giré hacia Glimmer.

—Ey, Acompáñame a mi auto— le dije.

—Bien, será mejor que esas revistas sean buenas— le hizo señas a uno de los tipos para que nos acompañe. Afortunadamente todavía tenía algunas de las revistas que Johanna me prestó para escoger un modelo de la última fiesta.

Me adelanté y entré. Saqué rápidamente la funda de la almohada y la dejé en la guantera en lugar de las revistas.

— ¡Apurate Katniss!— gritó Glimmer.

Salimos de allí y subimos a la camioneta. Gale subió a su propio auto que iba delante de nosotros y nos marchamos.

Mi corazón estaba triste. Peeta debía odiarme. Y no sabía si mi plan funcionaría.

Si tenía razón, Gale enviaría el auto al taller de Finnick por la garantía que me había dado. Esperaba que Finnick entendiera y me ayudara. Sólo tenía que esperar.

Dos días pasaron y no tenía señales de Finnick. Seguro me equivoqué y Gale envió mi auto a un taller del seguro.

Apenas podía acerarme a algunos lugares de la nueva casa. Era muy grande, con piscina y jardines. Obviamente no había teléfono. Esos guardaespaldas estuvieron tres días y luego se marcharon dos de ellos, debían costar bastante. Y Gale siempre fue un amarrete.

Traté de comportarme como si nada pasara. Cómo si no estuviera sufriendo ni me importara lo que me hacían. Glimmer se dedicaba a insultarme gran parte del día. Yo sólo la miraba y rodaba los ojos.

El único guardaespaldas que quedó venía a constatar dónde estaba cada media hora. Ya había revisado cada centímetro del espacio dónde podía deambular, no encontré modo de huir. Ni por las paredes del jardín, un cerco eléctrico resguardaba toda la casa.

Una mañana, cuando estaba perdiendo las esperanzas llegó Finnick trayendo el auto. Romulus, que así se llamaba mi custodio, no me dejó salir al jardín a recibir al mecánico. Me dijo que por órdenes de Gale yo debía permanecer dentro de la casa. Busqué una ventana lo suficientemente grande para que Finnick me pudiera ver y hacerle señas.

Lo intenté varias veces pero Finnick no volteaba a verme, debía ser miope o los esteroides lo dejaron medio ciego. Debo reconocer que estaba a más de 30 metros.

— ¿Qué haces estúpida?— me sorprendió Glimmer.

—Ejercicios— le respondí cínicamente. Pero no se lo creyó, vino a ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Quieres hablar con el mecánico? No se va a poder. Estás incomunicada. No sufras, pronto te echaremos. Y tu conserjito no te va a querer— me sonrió.

— ¿Tú qué sabes?— le increpé. Yo estaba segura que Peeta me amaba. Que creería en mí.

—Lo sé porque él mismo me lo ha dicho— se sentó muy feliz en un mueble rústico que adornaba esa parte de la casa.

— ¿Lo has visto?— pregunté furiosa.

—Sí. Un par de veces. Es que compro en el establecimiento de su padre. ¿De dónde crees que son los panes que te desayunas?— sonrió.

Me desesperaba saber que había hablado con Peeta, no quería demostrar que me importara tanto, así que me senté a su lado. Otra vez me concentré en Finnick pero no lo vi. Seguramente ya se había ido.

—Peeta me dijo que no le interesa saber de ti— otra vez Glimmer inició la conversación. Yo sabía que no era cierto eso. Peeta jamás diría algo así. –Le dije que era la amante de Gale y le pregunté si quería venir. El pobre conserje puso una cara— la muy estúpida soltó una carcajada como si eso le divirtiera mucho. Le pregunté al hijo del panadero, tu conserje, si le interesaba venir a visitarnos.

—¿Qué?

—Para hacer intercambio de parejas, eso es normal en todas partes. Me gritó el muy tonto. Qué pena que no aceptara, Peeta Mellark está para comérselo con zapatos y todo— se relamió. Cerré las manos con tanta fuerza que me clavé las uñas contra las palmas. En cualquier momento iba asaltarle a la garganta.

—Estoy segura que Peeta no te haría caso. No le gustan las zorras— dije con rabia en la voz.

—Pero a ti te hizo caso. Y bonita no eres. Un día de estos voy tenderle una trampa, voy a seducirlo, quizás lo drogue…— ya no pude contenerme más. Salté como un puma y me fui encima de ella.

— ¡Maldita perra, mantén alejado tu trasero de mi Peeta!— la tomé de los cabellos e hice que rodara por el suelo. No dejaba de propinarle golpes, todos los que podía. Estaba harta de este encierro, de que no me dejaran ver a Peeta, de las mentiras que le habían hecho creer.

Alguien me tomó por la espalda y me sujetó. Yo seguía pataleando, vociferando insultos, tratando de desfigurar la cara de esa zorra.

— ¡Basta Katniss!— escuché la voz de Finnick. Me quedé quieta y me soltó.

— ¡Finnick! Gracias por venir. Gracias— lo abracé.

— ¿Qué hace éste aquí? ¡Romulus!— gritó Glimmer que se levantaba del suelo con los cabellos revueltos.

— ¿El tipo de la puerta? Ya me lo cargué, es que no me dejó verte Katniss— se encogió de hombros. Qué bien me caía este muchacho, era tan agradable. Con gusto lo besaría. Ahora sí estaba salvada, podría largarme de aquí.

—Gracias Finnick, esto ha sido un infierno. Debo encargarme de esta zorra— me acerqué a Glimmer y a empellones la encerré en la que era mi habitación. Un mísero espacio reducido que apenas tenía una cama. Sin ventanas, muebles o algún adorno.

— ¿Qué te pasó? Apenas vi tu mensaje vine de inmediato. Pregunté en la puerta y ese tipo casi me saca a patadas— me ayudó a cerrar la puerta donde encerré a la rubia.

—Fue mi esposo. Me tiene encerrada aquí, no me deja salir. Me estaba volviendo loca— le confesé.

— ¿Ya se enteró de lo tuyo con Mellark?— preguntó.

—Gale lo sabía, sólo esperaba el momento para dejarme mal. Le hizo creer a Peeta que estaba enterado de todo. Le dijo que yo tenía la costumbre de coleccionar amantes— le contaba mientras llegábamos al auto. A lo lejos vi entre las plantas a Romulus. Estaba amarrado y amordazado. Parecía inconsciente.

—Está vivo, va a demorar un poco en despertar— sonrió mirando mi expresión de susto. — Oye Katniss que grueso lo de tu marido. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?— me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Lo primero es salir de aquí. No tengo donde ir, ni dinero, ni nada. Todas mis tarjetas y documentos los tiene Gale. Sólo tengo esta muda de ropa— le dije señalando mi atuendo.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde te llevo?— preguntó encendiendo el auto.

—Quiero ver a Peeta— fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. El único lugar dónde podía sentirme segura era al lado del hombre que amaba.

**_BONUS… _**

**PEETA POV **

_No sabía que el amor podía doler tanto… creí que era Real. Y te amé, te amé sin pedir nada, sin buscar una razón. Con fe, ardor y esperanza. Las circunstancias me han abierto los ojos y debo aprender a cerrar mi corazón. Me duele tanto ver mis sueños pisoteados, me siento débil y cobarde a la vez. _  
_Cierro los ojos y puedo escuchar._

_"Katniss nunca pudo mantenerse quieta y pues… yo no le niego nada, la quiero demasiado. Seguro que te convenció con su truco de la virginidad" _

_"Es cierto eso" _

_"Sí"._

_Me hundiste un puñal y destrozaste mi corazón. _

.

.

—¿Peeta? ¿Eres Peeta Mellark cierto?— unos ojos celestes me miran. Creo conocerla. Sí, la he visto antes. En los pasillos del edificio, en la fiesta de aniversario de la academia de mi madre. _"Maldita noche"_ pienso. Y ayer, también la vi ayer… cuando ella se marchó. Es amiga de Gale Hawthorne, amiga de ella también.

Duele pronunciar su nombre, incluso en mis pensamientos. Duele, duele, todo duele.

—Soy yo. ¿Tu nombre es?— respondo con poco interés, más por cortesía que curiosidad.

—Glimmer—sonríe.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?— respondo recordando porque estoy aquí, en la panadería de papá y no trabajando en la conserjería como cada mañana.

—¿Tienes pan integral?— contesta mirando las virtrinas.

—Sí. ¿Una o dos piezas?

—Dame dos— me mira pero la ignoro. No quiero entablar conversación.

—Un dólar con cincuenta— digo dándole su pedido.

—¿Ya no estás interesado en Katniss?— me pregunta. No quiero responder, no deseo ser impertinente. Jamás he tratado mal a un cliente de mi padre. —No sé qué te dijo Gale pero sea lo que sea deberías reconsiderarlo. Yo… yo salgo con él y últimamente estaba muy celoso porque le gustabas más de la cuenta a su esposa— la miro sin poder creer que existan personas tan retorcidas.

—Que tenga buen día señorita— respondo. Escucho pasos de mi papá detrás de la caja registradora. Quiero que se vaya esa mujer. He dejado el edificio porque no soportaba seguir allí, cada lugar me la recordaba.

—Cuando se te pase el enojo, llámame— me tiende una tarjeta. —A veces hacemos noches "swingers"—suelta una carcajada aguda pero yo no la comprendo. Entiende mi expresión y se acerca más a mí para explicarme. —Intercambios, tonto. A Katniss le fascinan— antes que termine de hablar me he alejado lo suficiente para que su perfume no impregne mi ropa.

— ¡Salga de aquí!—digo sin gritar pero firmemente. —No me interesa su amiga ni sus retorcidos gustos— le doy la espalda y camino sin detenerme hasta el almacén donde se guardan los insumos. Me siento sobre un costal de harina.

No voy a poder huir de tu recuerdo ni del veneno que me inyectaste con cada una de tus palabras. Quiero odiarte, sería más fácil vivir si pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Peeta? ¿Estás bien, hijo?— pregunta papá. Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me han preguntado esto mismo.

—Sí, todo va bien— intento sonreír.

—¿Qué pasó allá afuera? Me pareció que le hablaste mal a esa clienta.

—Me dijo algo obsceno— respondo tomando dos barras de chocolate para llevarlas a la cocina.

—Válgame Dios con estas jovencitas de ahora—murmura quejándose de los tiempos que corren.

Salgo a caminar para poder alejarme de los pensamientos circulares que una y otra vez atormentan mi cabeza. No es ni siquiera medio día y ya quiero que caiga la noche. Lo más difícil es mentirles a todos diciéndoles que estoy bien.

No me he atrevido decirle a mi madre lo que pasó la noche pasada. No quiero que nadie más sufra conmigo o tal vez es que me da mucha vergüenza.

¿Cómo pude confiar en alguien que haría pedazos mi alma?

* * *

_**Amo a Peeta. Bueno, ya Katniss está libre ¿Volverá al lado del conserje panadero?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	18. Es mi karma

**CAPÍTULO 18: ES MI KARMA**

—Disculpa que te insista ¿No puedes ir más rápido?— le pregunté por tercera vez a Finnick.

—Katniss, nadie nos sigue. Hay dos colegios más adelante, no querrás poner en peligro a esos niños ¿verdad?— mi amigo mecánico sonrió despreocupadamente. Parecía un tipo feliz, sin problemas y con un trabajo que le gustaba. Ahora ya lo consideraba un amigo. Me estaba ayudando, podía confiar en él.

—Disculpa, es que me consume la tensión— encendí la radio.

—Oye, soy algo despistado ¿Vamos a la casa de los Mellark o al edificio de Peeta, dónde vivías antes?— la noticia me sorprendió.

— ¿Ese edificio es de Peeta?— eso no lo sabía. Peeta jamás lo mencionó. ¿Por qué no me había dicho eso? ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí?

— ¿No que son… amantes? Creí que lo sabías— parecía sorprendido. Y yo también lo estaba. Peeta no era un simple conserje como pensé.

Cuando supe que era el hijo de Teresa pensé que Peeta se había independizado de su familia o que era orgulloso y quería lograr todo por él mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo nuestro fue bastante físico. Es decir, de todo el tiempo que compartimos uno al lado del otro, casi enteramente la pasamos haciendo el amor. No hablamos mucho, ni nos contamos nuestras cosas. ¿Cuánto más ignoraría de Peeta?

—Finnick. No sé… no sé a dónde ir. No sé dónde está Peeta— dije todavía pensando en cómo pudo ocultarme algo tan grande.

—Tengo su número, si quieres le llamo y le pregunto dónde anda— sonrió.

— ¿Tienes su número?— pregunté.

—Mmmm, sí. Aún lo conservo. A pesar de todo— dijo como si recordara algo particularmente vergonzoso.

—Finnick. Para el auto. Sal de la carretera, necesito hablar contigo— le ordené. Estaba empezando a desesperarme. ¿Cuántas cosas más había de Peeta que yo no conocía?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos siguen?— dijo volteando a mirar.

—No. Quiero que me cuentes algunas cosas— dije.

—Katniss, hace calor, mejor vamos a tomar algo y te digo todo lo que quieras saber— dio vuelta a unas calles y entró en una playa de estacionamiento. Al menos por esa parte podía estar tranquila, no podíamos aparcar en plena calle. Cuando Gale se entere, es posible que salga a buscarnos con sus guardaespaldas.

Caminamos hacia una fuente de soda. Pedimos dos bebidas. No podía evitar girar mi cabeza constantemente hacia la calle.

—Tranquila. Estás a salvo. No creo que tu marido venga con el ejército a llevarte— sonrió.

—Gale contrató a unos tipos el otro día. Para sacarme del departamento amenazando con golpear a Peeta si me resistía— le conté.

— ¿Tipos rudos? Vas a tener que encontrar a Mellark pronto para que te pueda proteger— pareció tomar todo más en serio.

— ¿Cómo sabes que el edificio es de Peeta?— pregunté.

—No sé si sabes mi problema con los Mellark— dijo midiendo mi expresión. –No, veo que no. San Peeta no te lo contó— se relajó un poco.

—Sólo me dijo hace tiempo que tú no tomabas en serio tus responsabilidades— recordé cómo se ponía de malhumorado Peeta cuando habló del problema con Finnick.

— ¿Responsabilidades?— soltó una carcajada ahogada. –Así que soy irresponsable. A ver, te voy a contar lo que pasó al estilo Odair— sí que Finnick no se tomaba nada en serio. Parecía que estaba a punto de contarme un chiste.

—Te escucho— dije concentrada en entender lo que les pasó.

—Hace como tres años conocí a Delly. Una chica muy guapa pero muy lanzada. Tuvimos unos cuantos encuentros, incluso en la casa de los Mellark. Ella me invitó— dijo cuando vio mi expresión de asombro. –San Peeta, tu amante, nos encontró en la cama. Casi me bota a golpes, yo no sabía que Delly era menor de edad ¡se maquilla bastante!— tomó un sorbo de agua y volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Por eso te odia?— pregunté.

—Pues no. Es que Delly se embarazó— casi me atraganto con la bebida.

— ¿Qué?— grité.

—Regresó a buscarme dos meses después, me dijo que estaba embarazada y que no podía pedirles dinero a sus padres para… ya sabes, para el aborto— no salía de mi asombro. Sobre todo porque Peeta no mencionó una palabra. Ni siquiera eso me había confiado.

— ¿Le diste dinero para abortar?— dije muy molesta.

— ¿Qué podía hacer? No vino a decirme "Finnick vamos a tener un hijo". Se presentó a pedirme ayuda económica. No quería que nadie lo sepa. No quería tener al niño. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Dime Katniss— me quedé callada. No podía reclamarle eso.

— ¿Y qué pasó luego?— pregunté con más curiosidad.

—Vendí mi auto y le conseguí el dinero. Era bastante porque se lo hizo en una clínica muy costosa. Y de alguna forma su primo, tu amante, se enteró— allí estaba la razón del porqué Peeta lo llamaba irresponsable.

— ¿Qué hizo Peeta?— esta historia sí que era increíble.

—Llegó a la clínica hecho una fiera. Yo estuve al lado de Delly todo el tiempo, no la abandoné. Pero Peeta me acusó de ser un mal hombre, de no querer asumir al niño. Incluso me amenazó con denunciarme. Y… bueno, nos agarramos a golpes en la clínica— que cara habré puesto que Finnick ya no sonreía.

— ¿Te denunció?— pregunté.

—No. Delly no lo dejó. Pero de seguro se hizo la víctima con él, no sé. A ella siempre le gustó su primo— eso era nuevo.

—Conozco a Delly. ¿En serio le gusta Peeta?— pregunté.

—Estoy seguro. Mira, quizás no debería decir esto pero… cuando Delly y yo estámos juntos, tu sabes… en plena faena… a veces llamaba a su primo— ahora si me atoré con el refresco.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó.

— ¿Te llamaba "Peeta"?— dije todavía tosiendo.

—Sí, la mayoría de veces gritaba su nombre cuando se viene— me lleva el diablo. ¿Acaso Peeta y Delly habían tenido algo?

—Finnick… una vez me dijiste que ellos eran amigos cariñosos ¿Es cierto?— quería estar segura de mis sospechas.

—No. Sólo quería ofender a Mellark. En realidad ella es la cariñosa. En exceso. Siempre andaba colgada de su brazo, cuando le hablaba por teléfono era muy melosa. Y él le contaba sus secretos. Por eso sé de lo del edificio. Sólo su familia lo sabe pero Delly me lo contó— ya me había olvidado lo del edificio, debía saber un poco más.

— ¿Puedes… puedes contarme?— pedí. Antes de hablar con Peeta quería estar enterada.

—No sé mucho. Delly me comentaba que su primo, al que ella adoraba, había adquirido un edificio viejo a buen precio. Que quería dedicarse a la compra y venta de propiedades. Un día me citó en ese edificio, estaba en reparación— no podía creer lo que me contaba Finnick.

— ¿También lo hicieron en el edificio de Peeta?— pregunté.

—Otra puritana. ¿Debo recordarte que tu estas casada y andas con Mellark?— terminó su bebida y pidió otra.

—No he dicho nada— me excusé, yo no era la "señora perfecta" para reclamarle algo o cuestionar su moral.

—Pero… dime, se han vuelto a ver ¿Delly y tú?— ya sé que no era de mi incumbencia pero la historia de ellos era algo interesante. Yo quería conocer más a esa prima de Peeta.

— ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos encontramos en la farmacia?— preguntó.

— ¿No me digas que el encuentro era con Delly? ¿Han vuelto?— pregunté espantada.

—Sí y no. Fue el segundo encuentro desde que ella volvió aquí. Ya lleva un mes aquí. Y no hemos vuelto. Esa vez me citó cerca del edificio porque había quedado de con su primito esa misma tarde y le iba a mostrar los arreglos de la propiedad que compró— me confirmó. Así que Delly y Finnick seguían con sus "encuentros". Si Peeta se enteraba seguro montaría en cólera.

—Vaya. Y yo sin saber nada— dije para mí.

—Me sorprende que Mellark te mantenga al margen de todo. Pero ¿Qué puedo yo saber que pasa por la cabeza de alguien tan anticuado? Él es cómo de otra época. Cuando le conté a Delly que te conocía casi se cae de la cama…— se detuvo en seco. Me miró asustado, se había dado cuenta de su "metida de pata". Sí que era un boquiflojo. Parecía que la palabra "discreción" no figuraba en su diccionario.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¿Me haces el favor y le timbras a Peeta?— de inmediato sacó su celular y empezó a buscar en su agenda.

—Mellark, Mellark… sí. Éste es. ¿Qué le digo? No creo que le pueda preguntar dónde está sin decirle la razón— me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

—Dame el teléfono— le pedí. Me lo alcanzó. Saber que estaba a punto de escuchar la voz de Peeta me ponía de los nervios. Esperaba que me dejara hablar, explicarle, antes de colgarme. Porque de seguro estaba muy molesto.

Miré el contacto en la pantalla de teléfono "panadero idiota" decía. Miré Finnick con una mueca de fastidio.

—Es que la última vez que me llamó me insultó— se defendió.

Oprimí la tecla para llamar. Mi corazón se contrajo, dejé de respirar esperando que contestara.

— ¡Dime qué quieres!— escuché la voz de Peeta. Finnick era su persona menos favorita. Me quedé sin habla. No sabía que decirle. Rápidamente corté.

— ¿No contesta?— preguntó Finnick.

—Contestó pero no supe que decir. Porfas llámale tú— pedí.

— ¿Yo? Debes estar loca. Me va a mandar a freír espárragos. No gracias— se cruzó de brazos como un niño a punto de hacer pataleta.

— Por favor Finnick— rogué. —Hazlo por una amiga— le hice puchero.

— ¿Somos amigos?— pregunto sonriendo.

—Claro. Es la segunda vez que me salvas, ya te considero un amigo— con eso lo convencí.

—Vale, le hablo. Y voy a encender el altavoz para que sepas como es tu Peeta. Me imagino que contigo es todo miel pero tú no sabes la hiel que destila con otros menos afortunados— se hizo el ofendido y luego soltó una carcajada.

Tomo su celular y marcó. Claramente escuche el timbrado.

— ¿A qué juegas Odair? ¡Ya te advertí que te alejes de Delly!— escuché gritar a Peeta.

—No juego a nada, tranquilo hombre— se defendió Finnick. –Katniss quiere hablarte— le soltó de pronto. Ay, hubiera preferido que tuviera un poquito más de tacto.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar con la señora Hawthorne— mi corazón ahora estaba a mil por hora. Respiraba con dificultad. Saber que Peeta no quería hablarme me confirmaba que había creído lo que Gale le dijo. Ahora debía hacer lo que sea para que me escuche y contarle la verdad de las cosas. Por teléfono no sería lo mejor, debía encontrarme con él.

— ¿Señora Hawthorne? Oye, no quiero meterme en sus líos. Yo solo le hice un favor a Katniss llamándote porque no tenía como comunicarse. Está aquí conmigo…

—Pues que te aproveche— Peeta cortó la comunicación. Tenía ganas de echarme a llorar como una niña. Él debía escucharme, de algún modo. No podía tener ese concepto de mí.

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? El tipo es un imbécil. No escucha, no razona. Es más cerrado que una virgen— Finnick se revolvía en su asiento.

—Peeta no es así, está molesto porque cree lo que Gale dijo. Es que… Gale me obligó a mentirle a Peeta. Casi hace un escándalo delante de los padres de Peeta por eso acepté sus mentiras… además Gale le dijo que te tomaríamos como amante— todo esto me había ocasionado un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No sabía qué hacer.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo que tengo que ver en sus líos?

—No sé.

—¿Cómo es que me conoce tu marido? Ya sé... ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió antes Finnick cabeza dura?— dijo golpeando su frente.

— ¿Que tienes en mente?

—Le llamaré a Delly para preguntarle— marcó un número y escuché atenta cada palabra.

—Hola hermosa. Oye me preguntaba dónde estabas— su sonrisa socarrona me convenció que tenía un amorío con la prima de Peeta. — ¿Estás en la casa de sus tíos? ¿Y estás sola?— se acomodó en su silla.

—Quería visitarte. Si claro, espero— me miró sorprendido.

—Delly dice que está en casa de los Mellark pero que también sus primos están allí. Peeta acaba de sorprenderla le pongo el altavoz— me susurró Finnick al oído.

Escuché un chillido y luego la clara voz de Peeta.

— ¿No estarás hablando con ese tipo verdad?— le increpaba.

—Ese es mi problema Peeta ya te dije que no te metas en mi vida. Soy mayor de edad— le contestó ella sin gritar pero con firmeza.

—Me acaba de llamar y no sé con qué fin. Delly, llevo años guardándote ese secreto, si sigues saliendo con él voy a avisarle a tus padres y a los míos lo que hiciste— amenazó mi antiguo conserje.

—Peeta, tu no puedes hacerme eso— la voz de Delly empezó a hacerse más dulce.

—Ese tipo no te conviene ¿Por qué nos sales con alguien que te merezca?

—No voy a salir con él, solo me estaba llamado ¡No sé para qué!— era increíble cómo Delly cambiaba su tono de voz. Antes era altanera ahora parecía una niña.

—Manda a volar a Odair— fue lo último que escuché del hombre que tantas veces amé. Finnick seguía atentamente la conversación igual que yo.

— ¿Finnick, sigues allí?— pregunto Delly.

—Aquí sigo hermosa— Finnick sonrió nuevamente. A éste mecánico nada le echaba a perder el día.

— Lo siento no deseo hablar contigo ¡Deja de molestarme!— le gritó.

—Está bien, sólo quería saber dónde está Peeta— se aventuró a decir Finnick.

—Ya entiendo… ¿Sabes qué Finnick? ¡Muérete!

Mi amigo me miró sin perder la sonrisa. Guardó su teléfono y terminó su bebida.

—Qué encantadora familia. Bueno Katniss, ya conseguiste que me insultaran me mandaran a volar y me desearan la muerte— me miró como si se estuviera cansando de mí.

—Pero ya sabemos dónde este Peeta— me defendí.

— ¿Vas a ir? ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? No quiere verte.

—No me importa, necesito hablar con él.

—Qué masoquista eres. Te llevo ahora mismo, Beetee ya debe de haberse dado cuenta que no estoy, siempre me descuenta dos días cuando falto uno.

Estaba triste y muy sentida por lo que escuché. Debía aclarar las cosas con Peeta y a la vez tenía una pena en el corazón. Peeta me había ocultado algunas cosas importantes, como lo de edificio, la relación de su prima con Finnick.

Llegamos a la casa de los Mellark cuando Peeta estaba a punto de abordar su auto. Johanna ya estaba dentro del coche.

Apenas se estacionó Finnick baje corriendo para que Peeta no se fuera. Me miró muy serio. Sus ojos ya no mostraban la calidez de siempre. Ya no estaba esa sonrisa dulce que tanto amaba. Un sentimiento de derrota me inundó.

—Peeta— dije apenas.

— ¿Qué quieres Katniss?— no se acercó a mí. Seguía de pie al lado de la puerta abierta de su auto.

—Quiero… quiero hablar contigo— rogué.

—No tenemos nada que decirnos. Que te vaya bien— miró a Finnick un momento y luego su mirada se hizo más dura aún.

—Peeta tienes que oírme, por favor. Escúchame— le dije de corazón.

—Déjame en paz ¿Quieres? No deseo saber más de ti. Vete— sus palabras me hirieron profundamente. Una lágrima se me escapó. ¿Cómo podía decirme eso? ¿Echarme de su vida sin oírme?

Subió a su auto. Me hice a un lado. El viento que levantó su rápida partida me alborotó el cabello. Lo último que vi fue la mirada triste de Johanna.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Finnick acercándose a mí. Me sujetó para que no me cayera al piso, las piernas apenas me sostenían.

—No— dije echándome a llorar. La garganta me quemaba, sentía como si un hierro caliente me hiriera. Mi pecho estaba partido en dos y dolía, dolía mucho.

— ¿Te llevo a algún lugar? ¿Tienes con quien quedarte?— preguntó Finnick.

—No tengo a nadie— dije apenas.

— ¡Finnick! Sí que eres imbécil. ¿Para qué viniste?— Delly había salido de la casa y me miraba como a un bicho que deseaba pisar.

—Le hacía un favor a una amiga— le respondió él muy serio.

—Me imagino que favor, tu siempre eres tan complaciente. ¿Cómo puedes andar con esa mujer?— me miró.

—Yo no ando con Katniss, la he salvado de su marido pero el tonto de tu primo no quiso escucharla— un profundo sentimiento de gratitud nació en mí. Alguien me creía y me defendía. Pero eso le correspondía a Peeta no a Finnick.

—Llévame de aquí Finnick— pedí.

Le pedí que me llevara a los estudios de Fox30. Sabía que Thom trabajaba en ese canal. Él me podía llevar con Madge. Necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara, que me comprendiera, alguien que me quiera. Ella era la única amiga que tenía, a nadie más le importaba. 

* * *

_**Quiero llorar… **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	19. La vida tiene sus propios planes

**CAPÍTULO 19: LA VIDA TIENE SUS PROPIOS PLANES**

Lloré casi todo el camino a la estación de televisión. No podía evitarlo, el desprecio de Peeta me dolía en el alma. Finnick volteaba cada tanto a verme.

—Ey Katniss, no sé cómo consolarte. Yo… se me parte el corazón ver llorar a una mujer, en serio— traté de contener un poco mis lágrimas.

—Lo… lo siento Finnick— suspiré. –Es que, me siento tan mal.

—No lo imagino, a mí nunca me han botado así… ay, disculpa que burro soy— se disculpó.

—No hay cuidado, debo parecerte patética, ahora mismo quiero echarme a llorar unas cuantas horas— me soné la nariz y limpié mi rostro.

— ¿Horas? Bueno… te entiendo. Alguna vez yo he sentido esa desesperación— me sonrió.

— ¿En serio?— pregunté, quizás conversar con él me haga olvidar por un rato mi dolor.

—No quieres saber pero este corazón también ha sufrido— dijo golpeándose el pecho.

—En serio ¿Tú sufrir?—intenté burlarme pero no me salió.

—También tengo corazón nena, hay sentimientos detrás de esta cara bonita— sonrió tristemente.

—No lo puedo creer.

—Annie— suspiró. —Amé a Annie Cresta más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

— ¿Y qué pasó?—pregunté.

—Se me fue. Sólo amamos una vez en la vida Katniss, las demás simplemente buscamos volver a sentir lo mismo— suspiró.

—Debió ser duro para ti— dije intentando imaginar una vida sin Peeta.

—Sí. Pero aprendí que la vida es corta y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tendremos a nuestro lado a los que amamos — encendió la radio y empezó a tararear la música.

No dije más, intenté cantar en mi mente

— ¿Dónde estamos?— me alarmé cuando Finnick detuvo el auto.

—En un callejón, en la parte trasera del estudio. No creerás que iba a estacionarme en frente del canal. Ya pasaron tres horas desde que salimos de tu casa, tu marido debe estar enterado. Si tienes una sola amiga es lógico que venga aquí a preguntar por ti— que precavido era.

—Madge no trabaja aquí, sino su novio… Thom Mellark— confesé.

— ¿El hermano de Peeta? No manches Katniss. ¿Por qué no vamos de frente a la casa de tu amiga?— preguntó.

—Ella vive con Thom. Él es buena persona, no me va a echar.

—Eso dices tú. Mira Katniss, me marcharé tranquilo si te dejo en buenas manos. Quédate aquí un momento déjame ir a ver— salió del auto y esperé un buen rato. Me impacienté porque Finnick no regresaba, salí a mirar. En la esquina, había un market desde dónde se podía ver perfectamente la puerta del canal. Había una patrulla enfrente de canal de televisión con varios hombres alrededor. Reconocí a Romulus entre ellos.

Mi corazón se disparó, no me perdonaría si atrapaban a Finnick. Era mi culpa por inmiscuirlo en mis problemas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tal vez si me entregaba y confesaba, dejaban ir a Finnick. Pero Gale me tendría en su poder y me encerraría otra vez.

—¡Buuu!— escuché detrás de mí. Sentí que me tomaban de la cintura. Pegué un grito. — ¡Calma!— Finnick era quien me había asustado y se contenía para no reír.

—Idiota, me asustaste— le di un coscorrón. — ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?— pregunté.

—Estoy hace rato aquí, espiando igual que tú. ¿No me viste cuando entraste?

—¡No! Estaba muerta de miedo.

—Debemos regresar al auto. Tu amiga ya no es una opción para que te quedes— me tomó de la mano y salimos detrás de un grupo de gente. Tomamos el camino hacia el callejón pero vimos un par de tipos allí. Dimos vuelta rápidamente y regresamos al market. Yo temblaba como una hoja.

—Katniss ¿Tienes otro lugar a dónde ir?— preguntó.

—No. No sé qué hacer— otra vez las lágrimas llegaron. Todo en mi vida estaba jodido. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera tan débil. Me casé con un hombre que no conocía y me enamoré de otro que no confiaba en mí. Yo sola me había metido en este embrollo. Debía irme lejos, a un lugar donde nadie me encuentre para que todos me olviden.

—Yo sé dónde puedes esconderte. Vamos a mi guarida— caminamos varias calles, tomamos un autobús y media hora después llegamos a la salida de la ciudad.

— ¿Dónde estamos Finnick?— le pregunté con miedo.

—No temas. Ven, ella va a cuidarte— Finnick se veía muy feliz. Eso me daba confianza.

— ¿Ella?— pregunté.

—Mags, mi abuela— caminamos hasta llegar a una linda casita, parecía salida de un cuento. –Este… sólo una cosa… no las hagas sentir mal…— en el tono de su voz podía captar algo que no me había dicho y que era importante.

— ¿Cómo podría?

—Es que ella… hace unos años sufrió un accidente que afectó sus cuerdas vocales. No puede hablar— Finnick me abrió la reja de enfrente. Saltó los dos escalones de la entrada y llamó a la puerta tocando cinco veces de un modo particular. Luego abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar.

— ¡Mags!— gritó Finnick a voz en cuello.

Una viejecita con el cabello cano y una enorme sonrisa salió a recibirnos. Llevaba un gran delantal puesto. Me miró recelosa.

—Mags, te presento a Katniss— le sonreí. —Es mi amiga. Necesita cobijo.

Ella le hizo algunas señas. Apenas pude entender pero me sonrió dándome la bienvenida.

—Hola— le sonreí.

–Mags, Katniss tiene problemas. Está huyendo de su marido, la tenía encerrada... yo la rescaté— se pavoneó. Mags le lanzó una dura mirada.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver. Lo juro— Finnick volvió a reírse. —En serio, soy un buen chico, Katniss es sólo mi amiga— abrazó a su abuela quien le acarició el rostro.

—Es cierto, Finnick se ha portado muy bien conmigo pero no quiero molestar. Le prometo que no me quedaré más de un día— con un movimiento me invitó a sentarme.

—Claro que te puedes quedar, no te preocupes, estarás a salvo aquí, ya ves que está lejos del centro de la ciudad. Espérame un momento, voy por algo de comer ¿Quieres?— preguntó Finnick.

—Gracias pero no tengo hambre— sonreí. Mags siguió a su nieto dentro de la casa. Me senté para descansar un poco e intentar tranquilizarme. Demasiadas emociones y apenas era medio día.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar Katniss— me anunció Finnick. —Antes le voy a llamar a Beetee para contarle, no vaya a ser que le caiga la policía o peor, tu marido con sus matones— salió con su celular en la mano.

Miré a mí alrededor. Había muchas fotos de Finnick de bebé y de niño. En una de ellas aparecía sonriente al lado de una muchacha pelirroja. En otra Mags y la misma pelirroja estaban abrazadas. Esa debía ser Annie. ¿Cómo habrá fallecido?

— ¿Finnick se fue?— pregunté a Mags cuando me alcanzó un vaso de refresco y unas galletas. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para decirme que sí.

Mientras comía Mags fue por un cuaderno y un lápiz.

—Disculpe las molestias— le sonreí. Segundos después me mostró el cuaderno dónde había escrito.

"¿Tu eres la Katniss de Peeta?"— la miré sorprendida. ¿Acaso Finnick también le fue con el chisme a su abuela? Ese "amigo" me iba a oír.

— ¿Cómo sabes?... ¿Finnick te dijo algo?— le pregunté.

"No. Fue mi amiga Wiress" escribió. Ni idea de quién era esa tal Wiress. Últimamente se me hacía un lío con tanto nombres y gente nueva.

—No sé qué le habrán dicho. Si, Peeta y yo manteníamos una relación. Pero yo estoy casada, mi marido se enteró y me encerró— sollocé. La viejecita me daba tanta confianza. Se acercó a mí y me acarició la cabeza.

"¿Peeta sabe dónde estás?" volvió a preguntar en su cuaderno.

—No. Fui a buscarlo y me echó. No quiere verme— me limpié las lágrimas y ella me acercó una cajita de pañuelitos.

"Debe estar sufriendo también" respondió en letras.

— ¿Conoces bien a Peeta?— pregunté.

"Sí. Él estuvo en el mismo accidente que yo sufrí. Se lastimó la pierna y aun así me ayudó a salir del auto en el que íbamos" me escribió con una gran sonrisa.

—No lo sabía— le contesté limpiando mis lágrimas. No sabía tantas cosas de Peeta. Creo que conocía más su cuerpo que sus sentimientos. —Peeta nunca me lo contó. Hay muchas cosas que no me ha dicho— dije con tristeza.

"Debe tener sus razones" escribió.

—Tampoco quiso contarme el problema de Finnick con su prima Delly— al momento de decir eso cerré la boca. Quizás la abuelita de Finnick no estaba al tanto de esa sórdida relación entre su nieto y la rubia.  
Sin embargo seguí pensando si tal vez Peeta en realidad no pensaba que lo nuestro fuera a ser algo duradero. Me mantenía al margen de sus cosas. No me abrió su corazón

"Peeta no es como mi Finnick. Mi nieto es un niño grande" me sonrió al mostrarme el cuaderno.

— ¿Entonces no crees que él quiso tener sólo una aventura conmigo? ¿Por eso ya no quiere verme, ni me quiere cerca?

"No" respondió.

— ¿No te traerá problemas que me quede aquí?— le pregunté.

"No. Eres bienvenida" sonrió secándome las últimas lágrimas.

—No será por mucho tiempo. Sólo necesito reunir algo de dinero para regresar a Miami— le sonreí.

Pasé el resto del día ayudando a Mags a cocinar, hornear, a hacer conserva y a limpiar. Ella vendía lo que preparaba en un mercado, tenía bastantes pedidos. Me di cuenta porque cuando probé uno de sus pastelillos se me hizo agua la boca.

Pronto el día se fue y tuve una extraña sensación, Finnick no volvía, Mags también estaba preocupada, cada tanto corría a la puerta.

"Algo le ha pasado a mi Finnick" me sorprendió cuando terminaba de lavar una olla.

— Deberíamos llamarlo— dije asustada.

"No me contesta" respondió escribiendo rápidamente.

-¿Crees que algo malo le pasó?— se encogió de hombros pero no escribió anda.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?— pregunté. Dijo que sí con la cabeza. Me sentí mal por ello pero inmediatamente se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. Regresó a los segundos con algo en la mano. Tomó las mía y lo depositó. Era un pequeño rollo de billetes y una llave. Tomó el cuaderno y empezó a garabatear.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento. Esa es la llave de mi auto, no es seguro para ti quedarte esta noche" escribió.

Me alarmé, imaginé que en cualquier momento Gale y varios hombres armados entrarían por esa puerta. El sólo pensar en eso me hacía temblar.

— No sé a dónde ir—suspiré mientras caminábamos hacia afuera. Mags sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y una pequeña bolsa con pastelillos. Me acarició las mejillas con mucho cariño y me hizo señas para abordar.

—Te devolveré el dinero pronto— alcancé a decirle entes de encender el auto. Según la dirección de la tarjeta debía ir otra vez a la ciudad. Apenas llevaba unos metros manejando cuando divisé dos patrullas que venían en sentido contrario. Pasaron sin notar mi presencia pues ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para que me asocien a ella. Me di vuelta unos segundos para mirar y me asusté. Se estacionaron delante de la casita de Mags. Debía se Gale. ¡Me salvé por los pelos!

Llegué a la dirección media hora más tarde, ya había anochecido. Me estacioné, fuera de aquella casa. No tenía idea de quien vivía allí. Me dio miedo. Pero sabía que Mags no me enviaría con personas que pudieran dañarme. Estaba descendiendo del auto cuando la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Mags?— gritó una mujer de cabello corto. Detrás de ella venía un niño de piel oscura y enormes anteojos. —Ve adentro Beetee— le ordenó ella. —¿Te ha enviado Mags?— me preguntó la señora.

—Hola. Sí, Mags me dio esta tarjeta— le dije mostrándole la pequeña cartulina verde.

—Acércate— pidió la mujer. —¿Eres pariente? ¿Por qué te ha enviado conmigo?— preguntó.

—No soy pariente. Soy amiga de Finnick… y estoy…—no sabía cómo explicarle a una completa extraña.

—¡Eres Katniss!— en su rostro se formó una sonrisa como si me conociera desde siempre.

—Sí— dije vacilante.

—Pasa muchacha no te quedes fuera. Ven— me llamó. Accedí porque me daba más miedo la calle que una casa extraña en estos momentos.

—Hola. Mags me envió— dije una vez dentro.

—Entiendo. Beetee ven a atender a Katniss un momento— llamó a su hijo. —Voy a meter el auto de Mags a la cochera, nunca se sabe. Por cierto, soy Wiress—me sonrió.

—Hola— me saludó el pequeño. No debía tener más de diez años.

—Hola, me llamo Katniss— le sonreí nerviosa.

— ¿Katniss? ¿Qué significa ese nombre?— preguntó muy interesado

—Ah pues… es el nombre de una planta— le sonreí

— ¡Qué interesante! Voy a buscarlo en mis libros de botánica—dijo acomodando sus anteojos como todo un erudito.

—¿Tienes hermanos?—pregunté.

—No. Soy hijo único y no voy a tener más hermanos. Mis padres se separaron el año pasado.

—Cuánto lo siento— dije.

—No importa, son incompatibles emocionalmente—dijo muy seguro de sí. —Ambos son genios pero en lo personal no combinan— me invitó a sentarme. Yo estaba medio alucinada con un niño tan pequeño y tan listo.

Su madre entró y le pidió al niño que fuera a ver la televisión a lo que el pequeño prefirió ir a ver el proyecto en el que trabajaba.

—Es tan especial— dijo Wiress mirando a su hijo. —Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras Katniss. Incluso si vinieran a buscarte tengo dónde esconderte— sonrió.

— ¿Usted me conoce?— pregunté recelosa.

—Beetee, mi ex marido es amigo de Peeta. Es el dueño del taller mecánico dónde trabaja Finnick. Hace dos horas estuve allí, pasé a recoger a mi hijo porque saliendo de la escuela va a hacer las tareas con su padre. Hay policías apostados en el taller y detuvieron a Finnick por secuestro— me contó.

— ¿Qué?— salté indignada.

—Parece que tu marido te va a buscar incluso debajo de las piedras. Beetee me contó algo al respecto, espero que no te moleste— dijo dulcemente.

—No, claro que no— mentí. ¿Es que toda la maldita ciudad sabía que soy una mujer infiel?

—Debes tener hambre, ven a la cocina, tengo sopa caliente.

Me dejé llevar, comí un poco mientras Wiress le preparaba un plato de vegetales a su hijo. Parece que el niño no comía carne. Mientras el pequeño estuvo allí sólo conversamos cosas triviales. Me preguntó por Mags, por mi familia y mi rabajo.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que sabe de mí?— dije en cuanto el pequeño Beetee se fue a dormir.

—No mucho, sólo que estás huyendo de tu marido. Yo sé cómo es eso mi amor, he visto en toda mi vida cientos de casos. Jovencitas ingenuas como tú que se casan por amor y terminan viviendo con mounstros. Hiciste bien en abandonarlo ¿Te pegaba?— preguntó.

—No. Pero me encerró y no me dejaba salir, ahora debe buscarme con esos matones que contrató— pensar en eso me daba miedo. Me sentía tan insegura.

—Tranquila. Te preparé una habitación arriba junto a las nuestras— me alcanzó una bata para dormir. Me duché y me metí a la cama. Quería llamar a Finnick o a Madge para saber si Gale me estaba buscando, si los había amenazado o peor si los lastimó. ¿Ya habrían soltado a mi amigo mecánico?

Desperté porque alguien corrió las cortinas de la ventana, el sol me dio de lleno en la cara, ya debía ser tarde, espero que la señora Wiress no piense que soy dormilona.

—¡Hola Katniss! Mamá quiere que bajes a desayunar pero no se atreve a venir despertarte— era pequeño.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude, no quería quedar mal con aquella mujer que me había cobijado. Finnick me esperaba en la cocina.

—Ey Katniss ¿Qué tal dormiste?— preguntó.

—Bien ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que…— empecé a hablar atropelladamente.

—Tranquis… no pasó nada. Al menos a mí. La policía llegó ayer al taller. Tu marido me demandó por secuestro, me llevaron a la delegación pero como no estabas en ninguno de mis bolsillos me botaron— soltó una carcajada.

— ¿En serio?— grité. Estaba indignada.

—Sí. Yo por supuesto no dije nada cuando llegó tu marido. Pero al rato vinieron unos matones, quisieron revisar el taller a la fuerza— a Finnick todo esto parecía divertirlo mucho.

— ¿Quisieron?

—Les dimos su merecido, ya estábamos preparados. Se armó tal alboroto que llegaron hasta los noticieros— me asusté mucho.

— ¿Alguien salió lastimado?— pregunté espantada.

—Claro. Los molimos a golpes. El tal Romulus salió gritando como mujer. La policía se los llevó, pero a mí también.

—Menudo lío. Salió en el periódico de esta mañana— Wiress me alcanzó el diario. Lo tomé para leerlo.

–Página tres, la de policiales—sonrió Finnick. —Allí estamos nosotros— señaló mi amigo tan feliz que parecía que hubiera ganado un premio. —Qué pena que no me hicieron un primer plano— me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Qué hace el auto de Peeta allí?— mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver su carro detrás de la imagen de tres hombres esposados.

—Calma. Mellark apareció por allí cuando la policía llegó. Después del escándalo ya no estaba. Seguramente fue a buscarme, pero me llevaron detenido y no supe más— se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que debería ir a la policía a decirles que no me has secuestrado, antes de irme de aquí— anoche había tenido tiempo de pensar. Lo mejor era irme. Poner tiempo y distancia de por medio de todos estos problemas. Y aunque me duela, también de Peeta.

— ¿Siempre sí te vas? ¡Qué pena!— dijo terminando su jugo.

—Sí. Es lo mejor.

—Me voy a ver a Mags para tranquilizarla, vine apenas me soltaron. Creí que te atraparían en mi guarida.

—Tu abuela tuvo un presentimiento y salí minutos antes que llegara la policía— expliqué.

—Ella es un ángel, sabía que cuidaría bien de ti— sonrió Finnick.

A pesar de todo, la vida seguía su ritmo. Y yo debía seguir también. Si vivía con miedo, nunca volvería a ser libre. Me armé de valor, sabía que podía encontrarme con Gale en la delegación. Pero allí no me podrían hacer daño.

Fui a la policía a declarar. Liberé a Finnick de toda culpa, levanté una demanda contra mi esposo por mantenerme cautiva y dejé un atestado de abandono por agresión. Con eso esperaba no tener problemas para obtener el divorcio.

Luego, tramité un documento de identidad provisional, regresé a casa de Wiress para despedirme. Ella trató de convencerme que me quedara. Pero yo no tenía lugar aquí.

Antes de marcharme pasé por la casa de Mags pero había salido. Le dejé su auto, ya le debía bastante con lo que me prestó en efectivo. Apenas pueda trabajar y reunir el dinero, se lo enviaría.

Pedí un taxi al aeropuerto. Me apenaba no poder despedirme de Madge, pero si hablaba con ella le confesaría a dónde iba. Y no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Pensaba al principio ir a Miami pero cambié de idea. Tomé un avión esa misma tarde, con el corazón triste y apesadumbrado. No debía olvidar que a pesar de todo y en medio de tanto sinsabor fui inmensamente feliz el tiempo que duró lo mío con Peeta. Incluso había llegado a creer que duraría para siempre, que envejeceríamos juntos el uno al lado del otro. Pero la vida tiene sus propios planes y no nos consulta si estamos de acuerdo.

* * *

_**¿Será este el final de Katniss y Peeta?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	20. Empezando nuevamente

**CAPÍTULO 20: EMPEZANDO NUEVAMENTE**

_Seis meses después…_

El tiempo no se detiene, sigue su curso imparable, tan rápido cuando eres feliz, lento y tortuoso para los que, como yo, viven recordando.

Sabía que Gale trataría de seguirme, por eso no volví a la vieja casita de papá. Si quería desaparecer debía hacerlo bien. Aún me quedaba en el mundo un familiar. Alguien que nunca conocí porque mi padre no hablaba de él. El abuelo. Él había abandonado a mi padre de pequeño, por eso jamás lo buscó. Vivía en un remoto pueblito, en Oregón.

Los primeros días aquí pensé que no podría soportarlo, pero mal que bien, he ido mejorando. Todavía me duele mucho pensar en Peeta pero poco a poco vuelvo a ser la Katniss de antes. Esas heridas demoran en cerrar, tal vez nunca se curen completamente.

Ahora tenía trabajo, una nueva vida, algunos amigos y la compañía del abuelo Haymitch quien no me recibió con los brazos abiertos pero dejó que me quedara con él. Es bastante esquivo y tan callado pero pesar de eso puedo sentir que ya me quiere.

— ¡Katniss! Teléfono— gritó desde el recibidor.

— ¿Quién es Haymitch?— pregunté, él no quería que le llamara abuelo.

—Es Boggs— bajé los escalones rápidamente. Era mi jefe, el concejal del distrito. Y también mi amigo. Fue el único que contrató mis servicios sin ponerme en una planilla electrónica. Algo le conté de mi pasado y él me ayudó a esquivar el sistema.

—Hola Boggs ¿Qué pasa?— yo estaba a cargo de la propaganda y publicidad de las obras que se construían.

—Katniss, tienes que venir, debemos colocar algunos carteles y la gente no sabe dónde se verían más vistosos— pidió

—Salgo para allá en este instante— tomé mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi vieja camioneta. Fue el regalo de Haymitch en mi cumpleaños. Pero para las cortas distancias del lugar, estaba bien. –¡Haymitch, regreso en la tarde!— le grité y me apuré en llegar antes que la constructora no me deje sitio para colocar los carteles.

En el camino llamé a Paylor, era una estudiante de diseño que me ayudaba.

—Ey Katniss, ya casi llego, Boggs también me llamó— su voz parecía la de un policía. A pesar que estaba a mi cargo en el trabajo, me intimidaba su presencia.

—¿Llevas las fotos que tomamos ayer?— le hice recordar.

—Desde luego jefa— soltó una carcajada parecida a la de un niño y colgó.

Me sentía tan bien ahora. Hace cinco meses me llevé el susto de mi vida. Me di cuenta que el periodo se me había suspendido. Sufrí mucho pensando que podía estar embarazada. ¿Cómo podría traer al mundo a un bebé sola? No sería justo, todos los niños merecen venir a un hogar que los espera, con un papá y una mamá. Afortunadamente el examen de sangre me indicó que tenía una anemia severa. Me dieron un régimen alimenticio con más carbohidratos y me recuperé. Haymitch insistía en que comiera bien, decía que estaba muy delgada.

Era fácil vivir con el abuelo. Él estaba jubilado, se dedicaba a repartir la correspondencia en el pueblo, a pescar y a mirar la televisión. Sé que antes era bebedor pero se rehabilitó hace algunos años. No me preguntó de qué huía, sólo me aceptó sin cuestionarme. Eso era bueno, así no me preguntaba nada que no le pudiera responder y no quería más mentiras en mi vida.

Llegué presurosa a la obra. Bajé y me encontré a todos los trabajadores sentados y la construcción detenida. Boggs se acercó a mí.

—Llevamos dos horas tratando de entender dónde poner tus carteles— me dijo sonriendo. Era bastante guapo y soltero. Y por alguna extraña razón, eso no me atraía. Creo que a alguien con un corazón roto, como el mío, poco le interesa volverse a enamorar. Y no era el miedo a que me vuelvan a lastimar. Era porque no podía volver a ilusionarme, egoístamente deseaba guardar mi pena y regodearme en ella. Era masoquista pero no lo podía evitar.

—Pero si está clarísimo— le mostré. Él mismo tenía la culpa porque había puesto el plano de cabeza.

— ¡Llegué!— Paylor bajó de su auto y llegó corriendo a dónde estábamos.

—Fue mi culpa, lo siento— rió Boggs disculpándose.

— ¿Me sacaste de mi desayuno familiar por nada?— se quejó ella.

—Les aseguro que las compensaré, las invito a almorzar— ofreció el jefe.

—Yo no puedo, papá viene sólo los fines de semana, no quiero perderme el almuerzo en casa— Paylor era bastante apegada a su familia. Boggs me miró esperanzado en que aceptara su ofrecimiento.

—Está bien, yo voy— era la primera vez que aceptaba uno de sus tantos ofrecimientos. Ojalá no se haga ilusiones, pensé.

Trabajamos un par de horas y luego nos despedimos de Paylor.

— ¿Te parece si yo te llevo? Quisiera que fuéramos a un lugar fuera de Gearhart y tu auto posiblemente no rinda— sonrió. Tenía razón, el pobre señor auto era casi tan anciano como mi abuelo y no quería acabar con su kilometraje.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— Pregunté cuando subíamos.

—A la playa. Hay un restaurante muy bueno.

Conversamos todo el camino, era fácil mantener un diálogo con Boggs, sabía muchas cosas y siempre bromeaba. Parecía un hombre feliz.

Almorzamos mirando la playa. Después de la rica comida me mostró los acantilados y me contó algunas leyendas de Gearhart.

—Katniss— me miró después de estacionarse en un lugar dónde la vista era hermosa. –Tú me gustas mucho— se acercó y me desesperé. Hace tanto que no sentía unos ojos azules mirándome así. El corazón seguía palpitándome con fuerza cuando sus labios rozaron los míos. Quería dejarme llevar y volverme a sentir amada por alguien.

En el momento que cerré los ojos para besarlo, la imagen de Peeta apareció en mi mente. Los recuerdos llegaron con mucha fuerza. Llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de no pensar en él. No podía iniciar ninguna relación, no estaba lista. Quizás nunca lo estaría.

Giré mi rostro para evitar que Boggs continuara. Cómo me gustaría poder enamorarme nuevamente y olvidar el pasado. Pero a dónde fuera mis recuerdos iban conmigo. Era un círculo vicioso que no me dejaba ser feliz. Las ideas recurrentes, los "si hubiera", me perseguían.

—Lo siento Boggs— me alejé de él.

—Lo siento, lo siento Katniss— se excusó. –Discúlpame, no quiero que pienses que te traje aquí para aprovecharme— me sentía fatal por él, era buena persona, muy correcto, estaba segura que no quería aprovecharse.

—Boggs, no eres tú. Yo… he vivido cosas y no puedo, no puedo olvidar…— debía ser sincera con él.

—Tranquila sé lo que se siente, yo también he sufrido decepciones, sé cuánto cuesta volver a retomar la vida… pero no es por eso que te traje aquí, confieso que me gustas mucho, que sería un honor para mí que aceptes salir conmigo. Katniss, hoy vino un hombre a buscarte— me alarmé.

Olvidé por completo lo que Boggs me comentaba, mi total atención se centró en ese hombre. ¿Sería Peeta? No lo creo, la última vez que lo vi, me pidió que me fuera. Tal vez Gale, o alguno de sus matones.

— ¿Cómo era?— pregunté rápidamente.

—Un tipo raro, parecía… parecía periodista— lo miré esperando algo más. No era una descripción muy exacta d alguien.

— ¿Periodista?— pregunté.

—Sí, pero de esos que se pasan la vida detrás de un escritorio. Incluso medio encorvado, de unos cuarenta y tantos años — ahora sí que estaba confundida. Obviamente no podía ser Peeta. Tampoco Gale. Ni siquiera un guardaespaldas. Tal vez un investigador. Si, Gale pudo contratar un investigador.

— ¿Sabes que quería?— pregunté fingiendo no darle mucha importancia

—Preguntó por ti, le dije que trabajaste aquí pero que ya te habías ido. ¿Hice bien?

—Sí. Gracias, es lo mejor que le pudiste haberle dicho.

—Me dejó esto, por si regresabas— sacó un sobre de la guantera del auto. Otra vez mi corazón latía aprisa. Tomé el sobre con torpeza, se me fue de entre los dedos. Boggs se agachó a recogerlo.

— ¿Estas nerviosa?— preguntó.

—No— negué. Respiré hondo antes de tomar el condenado sobre.

"Notificación de audiencia" decía el título. ¿Era un documento legal?

"Decimosexto juzgado de Atlanta… audiencia… resolver el divorcio… Katniss Everdeen… Gale Hawthorne… 24 de mayo del año en curso"

¡Por Dios eso era en dos días! Pero ¿Cómo se habían enterado que vivía en Gearhart? No tenía tarjetas de crédito, no figuraba en ningún documento. Estaba segura que esto no me lo enviaba el juzgado de Atlanta. El documento era legal pero la persona que me lo trajo debía trabajar para Gale. Me habían encontrado, Gearhart ya no era seguro para mí.

— ¿Katniss? ¿Es algo malo? – preguntó Boggs.

—No. Es sólo… debo regresar a Atlanta a una audiencia de divorcio— dije todavía concentrada en el bendito papel.

— ¿Divorcio? No sabía que estabas casada— me di cuenta que había metido la pata.

Desde que llegué aquí traté de ocultar mi pasado, ni siquiera mi abuelo sabía que estaba escapando de un mal matrimonio. Sólo le dije que hacía tiempo que quería conocerlo. Y cuando preguntó si me iba a quedar, le dije que no era un buen momento el que estaba viviendo y que no sabía qué hacer con mi vida. Él me invitó a quedarme. Pero a Boggs, jamás le hablé de mi vida personal. Siempre nuestras pláticas fueron de trabajo.

—Sí. Todavía lo estoy, con suerte en unos días acabe esta pesadilla— evité su mirada mientras guardaba el sobre en mi bolso. –Llévame de regreso por favor— pedí.

Debía volver a Atlanta, enfrentar a Gale y dar por terminado ese estúpido matrimonio. Eso no me daba miedo. Lo que sí me estremecía era pensar que podía volver a ver a Peeta. Pero con suerte sólo llegaría al juzgado y saldría de allí como una mujer libre, sin tener que ver a nadie. Tal vez le llame a Madge, debe querer matarme por no confiar en ella. Me gustaría ver a Mags la abuelita de Finnick para devolverle el dinero que me prestó… y quizás también a su nieto. Él se había portado muy bien y de alguna forma le estaba agradecida, era un buen tipo, muy algo loco pero bueno.

Regresamos al parque dónde estaba estacionada mi camioneta. Boggs me abrió la puerta y descendí de su auto. Había llovido, resbalé y casi me caigo en plena acera, afortunadamente Boggs me sujetó a un centímetro de darme contra el concreto.

—Cuidado Kat— me levantó con delicadeza. Justamente en ese momento sentí un relámpago. ¿Otra vez iba a llover? — ¡Oiga! ¿Qué hace allí?— gritó Boggs. Traté de fijarme pero él se puso delante y no me dejaba mirar.

Alguien subió a un auto negro y salió rápidamente rumbo a la autopista.

— ¿Qué fue eso Boggs?— pregunté asustada.

—Nos estaban siguiendo, vi ese auto dos veces durante nuestra salida pero no le di importancia y ahora que te caíste nos tomaron una fotografía— Boggs estaba preocupado y molesto.

Otra vez mi pulso se disparó, me estaban siguiendo, alguien me había encontrado y seguramente para nada bueno. Gale, sólo podía pensar que era obra de Gale. Mañana mismo abandonaría Gearhart para hacerle frente, si quería guerra se la iba a dar pero no volvería encerrarme. Lo más importante ahora era ser libre.

.

Me desperté temprano, hice mi maleta y traté de salir sin hacer ruido. No quería contarle al abuelo, haría preguntas y no sabría que inventarle. Le dejé una carta explicándole que volvería en unos días, que tenía que solucionar algunos problemas.

Cerca de la puerta se me cayeron las llaves, estaba oscuro todavía y no miré bien cual juego tomaba.

—Son las de la izquierda, siempre te equivocas— me sorprendió.

—Haymitch… yo…— no sabía que decir. Sólo balbuceaba.

—Te vas— dijo, no fue una pregunta.

—Tengo que hacerlo, es que…— seguí haciendo el ridículo delante de mi abuelo.

—Yo no he preguntado nada Katniss. Y no es que no me interese, es sólo que no me gusta entrometerme en los problemas de nadie a menos que me pidan ayuda— sonrió.

—Lo siento abuelo— quise llorar.

—Katniss… tranquila, no has matado a nadie. Sabía que un día desaparecerías así como viniste. Llegaste sin que te llamara y te vas sin que te eche. Me parece bien— me acerqué a él y me senté en el borde del sofá mientras acariciaba su cabello blanco.

—Abuelo, antes de venir aquí, me sentía perdida. Me habían pasado cosas muy feas y sólo quería desaparecer del mundo— empecé a hablarle.

—Gearhart es un buen lugar para eso. Katniss, no quiero te sientas en la obligación de contarme nada por haberte dado cobijo. Hay cosas que uno desea guardarse para sí mismo, que considera sólo "su dolor". Yo no creo en esas tonteras psicológicas sobre liberarse de las penas hablando de ellas, creo que uno debe aprender a vivir con sus errores— dijo melancólicamente. Parecía saber de lo que hablaba.

—Pero yo quiero contarte porque confío en ti— se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—A ver pequeña ¿cuáles penas aquejan tu corazón?— pareció hacerle bien el que alguien lo necesitara, mientras le narraba todo lo que había vivido él fue cambiando su semblante, a veces adusto, otras más comprensivo. Cuando terminé no dijo nada. Seguía pensando. Había amanecido, a pesar del mal clima y las nubes que cubrían el cielo, ya se podía ver todo alrededor.

— ¿Crees que hice mal abuelo? ¿Qué soy una mala persona?— pregunté.

Esperaba que no me diera un discurso moralista ni que me rete por haber sido infiel. A lo mejor me salía con esas cosas de la moral, el decoro y las buenas costumbres. Era un abuelo, había vivido su juventud hace siglos, bueno siglos no, soy exagerada, pero sí hace muchos años, en eso tiempos en que la gente guardaba más las apariencias y los matrimonios eran para siempre. O hasta que uno se muera.

—Uno siempre se equivoca Katniss, sino no sería humano. Yo no te puedo decir si hiciste bien o no. Porque eso depende únicamente de tus sentimientos. Sólo tú sabes dentro tuyo si obraste mal. Pero yo no creo lo hicieras a propósito para lastimar a la gente. Eres buena niña— concluyó. Al menos no me dio un sermón.

—Debo ir a Atlanta a firmar los últimos papeles del divorcio y estaré de vuelta pronto— traté de parecer animada.

—Sólo espero que vuelvas porque quieres volver, no porque te sientas obligada. Ahora desayunemos, no debes irte con el estómago vacío— seguimos conversando de mis problemas como si del clima se tratara. Haymitch tenía una mente abierta para sus casi setenta años.

—Ey Katniss. Si ves a ese Peeta dile que es un idiota— me sorprendió cuando me despedía. –Y llámame paras saber que estás bien— cerró la puerta antes que pudiera responderle.

El abuelo sí que era un personaje. Y a pesar de haberme sincerado con él, no le pregunté porque abandonó a papá. Será para mi regreso, todavía me queda algo pendiente aquí. No demoraría mucho, sólo iría a darle fin a mi pasado para poder empezar una nueva vida.

* * *

**_Ni en el pueblo más remoto va a poder estar en paz si no regresa a poner en orden su vida. ¿Creen que vuelva a encontrarse con Peeta?_**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_PATITO_**


	21. Frustración indemnizada

**CAPÍTULO 21: FRUSTRACIÓN INDEMNIZADA**

Hacía mucho calor en el avión, me levanté para decirle a alguien de la tripulación que algo iba mal con el aire acondicionado. Pero estaba sola, no había ningún otro pasajero. En la última hilera de asientos logré divisar a una persona, me acerqué de inmediato para preguntarle qué pasaba. A unos metros me detuve asustada.

Era Peeta.

Me llevé las manos al pecho, mi corazón parecía querer salir de mí y saltar a sus brazos. Estaba leyendo una revista, sus hermosos ojos recorrían las páginas mientras yo seguía clavada al suelo.

—Peeta— llamé muy despacio. Me miró, de inmediato hizo a un lado su revista y se levantó. Caminó hacia mí, hasta estar muy cerca, sus manos recorrieron mis mejillas.

Lo había extrañado muchísimo, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y antes que cayera él la detuvo con la yema de un dedo. La llevó a sus labios.

—No llores Katniss, te amo— acercó sus labios entreabiertos.

Sentí un fuerte sacudón, me alarmé. Por una las ventanillas apareció el rostro de Gale. Di un paso hacia atrás y caí.

— ¿Señorita? ¿Se siente bien?— abrí los ojos. Junto a mí estaba el sobrecargo.

¡Fue un sueño! Pero era tan real. Quería que fuera real, Peeta decía que me amaba.

—Sí, gracias— discretamente me limpié el rastro de llanto en mi mejilla.

Escuché por el altavoz que estábamos a punto de aterrizar. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Tan cera de él otra vez y a la vez tan lejos. ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? ¿Tendrá a alguien en su vida?

Aún no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para buscar a Peeta y tratar de tener una conversación civilizada. Quizás en algunos años reúna el valor. A pesar que me había  
Echado de su vida, una parte de mí se negaba a aceptarlo. Habíamos vivido algo intenso, algo que parecía lo más importante del mundo. No, aún no. No era tan fuerte, todavía me dolía. Sería mejor concentrarme en lo del divorcio y nada más que en eso.

Iba arrastrando mi pequeña maleta en medio del aeropuerto, muerta de calor debido al cambio de temperatura. Sin querer tropecé con alguien. Volteé para disculparme.

— ¡Ay! Fíjate— la rubia no me miró, estaba más ocupada sacudiendo su vestido como si yo fuera una andrajosa. Se quitó los lentes y la reconocí de inmediato.

—Hola Delly— dije con poco entusiasmo. Al verme abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Katniss ¿Verdad?— trató de fingir que apenas me recordaba pero no fue convincente.

No le quise contestarle y continué mi camino. Era sólo una desafortunada coincidencia venir a tropezar con aquella mujer.

Mi audiencia era para mañana temprano, así que me hospedé muy cerca de los tribunales. No quería andar recorriendo las calles y menos exponiéndome a que me viera Gale.

Tomé una ducha larga y me acosté a dormir, mi sueño no fue el mejor, estar aquí de regreso me traía muchos recuerdos. Constantemente me preguntaba por él. ¿Estará mejor sin mí? ¿Ya me habrá olvidado?

Desperté más relajada en intenté prepararme para lo que viniera. No debía mostrar debilidad, a pesar de las circunstancias y de los errores que cometí no podía permitir que Gale vuelva a manipularme. No le iba a dar oportunidad de ofenderme frente a un juez.

Llegué ante la puerta número 16 del juzgado con media hora de anticipación. Me recibió la secretaria del juez y me hizo pasar.

— ¿Señora Hawthorne verdad?— preguntó apenas me vio.

—Espero salir de aquí con el apellido que nací— le sonreí. Parecía bastante amable.

—El juez la está esperando, el señor Hawthorne también está presente— me apuró. Creí que tendría tiempo pero al parecer me habían ganado en llegar.

Entré a la sala, era pequeña en comparación con los juzgados que muestran las series de televisión. Vi a Gale de espaldas, estaba al lado de otro hombre que parecía abogado. Me alarmé, en ningún lugar del documento que me enviaron decía que debía venir con ayuda legal.

—Buenos días— saludé en voz alta. Gale se giró a verme bastante asombrado. ¿Qué no fue él mismo que envió a alguien a entregarme esa citación?

— ¿Señora Katniss Hawthorne?— preguntó el juez. Asentí, parecía algo serio para decirle que por desgracia todavía llevaba ese apellido.

Tomé mi lugar. Gale no dejaba de cuchichear con su asesor.

— ¿Están ambas partes?— preguntó el juez.

—Si señor— respondió el abogado.

—Esta audiencia es para dar la resolución del divorcio…— empezó el juez.

—Yo me opongo a eso— dijo Gale. ¿Estaba loco?

—No lo entiendo señor Hawthorne, su abogado presentó pruebas acusatorias de infidelidad sobre la señora Hawthorne, solicitando el divorcio— miré a Gale.

—Todavía no hemos tenido la entrevista con el consejero matrimonial— titubeó. ¿Consejero matrimonial? No entendía que pasaba, si me había acusado de infiel ¿Para qué diablos quería consejero matrimonial? Cómo si este matrimonio fantoche pudiera salvarse.

—Yo no deseo ir a un consejero matrimonial— dije con firmeza. –Vengo a firmar el divorcio y a recuperar mi libertad— sonreí ligeramente. Parecía que iba a disfrutar esto.

—Desde que este caso llegó a nuestras manos, la justicia ha investigado todas las pruebas y las demandas allegadas al mismo. Señor Hawthorne, usted estuvo arrestado en tres oportunidades. Por contratar los servicios de delincuentes y atacara los trabajadores de una mecánica. Por sobornar a funcionarios de telefonía para obtener records de llamadas de la señora Hawthorne. Y por protagonizar un escándalo en la vía pública golpeando a otro ciudadano. Además la señora Hawthorne lo demandó por secuestro— me sorprendí al escuchar al juez. ¿Gale había estado arrestado cuatro veces? ¿A quién habría golpeado?

— ¡Yo no la secuestré! Sólo la retuve porque ella quería abandonarme, lo cual hizo. Irrumpí en esa mecánica porque creí que ellos escondían la escondían. Estaba desesperado por encontrarla por ello hice lo que sea para obtener sus registros de llamadas… Y no golpeé a nadie, fue ese conserje el que me golpeó a mí. ¡El amante de mi mujer! ¡Usted tiene las pruebas señor!— termino gritando.

Su abogado parecía estar a punto de abandonarlo. Yo seguía sin poder creérmelo ¿Peeta lo golpeó? ¿Por qué?

—Las fotos que me hizo llegar no prueban que la señora Hawthorne tenga un amante— dijo el juez sin inmutarse.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Si está clarísimo, ella andaba con ese muchacho, el conserje del edificio. ¡Se veían a escondidas!

—Señor Hawthorne, estas fotografías muestran dos personas riendo en una calle. Yo no veo ninguna prueba de infidelidad aquí— le corrigió el juez.

—Pero ella me engañó. Me rehúso a que se quede con algo de mi propiedad. ¡No se va a llevar nada!— Gale estaba perdiendo el control.

—Eso lo decido yo señor Hawthorne— el magistrado seguía leyendo sus papeles.

Pasaron unos minutos. El juez me miró.

— ¿Desea un abogado de oficio?— preguntó.

—No señor. Quiero que esto termine lo más pronto posible, yo firmo lo que sea con tal de obtener el divorcio— dije de manera firme.

— ¿No desea consejería matrimonial?— me preguntó.

—No. Definitivamente no— respondí.

—Katniss…— es la primera vez que Gale me hablaba. Dios, parecía diez años más viejo y había adelgazado mucho. –Katniss, perdóname por actuar así. Yo… me cegué por los celos. Glimmer me convenció. Si te divorcias de mí, no te llevarás nada. Pero si regresamos, yo prometo…— no lo dejé terminar.

—Sólo vine a firmar documentos, no a conciliar. Para mí, este matrimonio está terminado, es más, nunca fue consumado. ¿Por qué no le dices eso al juez?— lo reté.

— ¿Hay algo más que quiera aportar, que pruebe que este vínculo matrimonial debe disolverse?— preguntó el juez. Miré a Gale fijamente.

—¡No! Mi esposa y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero siempre fuimos un matrimonio estable y muy sólido— con gusto le hubiera dado una trompada a Gale por ser tan mentiroso. ¿Estable? ¿Sólido? Debería decir, alicaído y fofo igual que su virilidad.

—No le entiendo señor Hawthorne. Sostiene que tenían un buen matrimonio y acusa a su esposa de infidelidad. Desea mantener su unión pero a la vez amenaza a la señora Hawthorne con quedar desamparada si se divorcia— el juez estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Yo quiero darle una oportunidad a mi mujer, para que se arrepienta y vuelva conmigo. Pero si no lo hace y va a seguir con ese muchacho, la dejaré en la calle— suspiré resignada. ¿En qué mundo Gale podía pensar que iba a volver con él y menos por dinero?

— ¿Tiene algo más que aportar señora Hawthorne, antes de dar mi veredicto?— me preguntó el juez.

—Sí señor— me armé de valor. —Quiero que quede escrito, que mi esposo y yo nunca pudimos consumar el matrimonio porque él no puede mantener una erección— dije sin dudar. Gale estaba con la boca abierta y le temblaban las manos.

—Señor Hawthorne ¿Es eso cierto?— le preguntó.

—Yo estaba en tratamiento…— balbuceó Gale.

— ¿Es o no cierto lo que afirma su esposa?— preguntó el juez ya fastidiado.

—Si… pero— Gale cambiaba de color. Parecía que de un momento a otro se desplomaría.

—Bien. No quiero oír más. Ya tenía la decisión tomada pero necesitaba oírlos en una audiencia final. Declaro disuelto el vínculo matrimonial y la sociedad de bienes gananciales producto de su unión. Según los documentos de las posesiones que adquirieron durante los 15 meses de matrimonio, le corresponde a la señora Katniss Everdeen ex Katniss Hawthorne, la propiedad en Miami, adquirida enero pasado. También la residencia en Atlanta, las acciones en la empresa de seguros, y el yate en Miami Beach. Además, el 35% del dinero de la cuenta bancaria a nombre del señor Gale Hawthorne en el City Bank, que asciende a 400 mil dólares— casi me caigo de espaldas del asiento. ¿Gale tenía todo eso? ¿Qué hacía, vendía droga? Siempre me decía que hacía inversiones pero nunca vivimos con lujos.

—¡Ella no se merece nada!— gritó mi ex esposo ofuscado.

—Además una indemnización de 50 mil dólares por no cumplir sus obligaciones conyugales durante el tiempo que duró su matrimonio— el juez seguía mirando los documentos que tenía. –Pasen a firmar por aquí— nos indicó.

Me adelanté, esto era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Ni en mis sueños podría haber imaginado que Gale tuviera dinero ahorrado o guardado. De hecho yo no necesitaba nada, sólo ser libre. Escuché ruidos extraños desde el escritorio de mi ahora ex esposo. Gale se sujetaba el pecho evidentemente la noticia le había caído mal.  
—Señorita secretaria, llame a los paramédicos del tópico para que examinen al señor Hawthorne. Asegúrese que firme la sentencia antes de que lo lleven al hospital— no sabía si reír o llorar de alegría. Con gusto le devolvería todo a Gale… menos los 50 mil dólares por el tiempo de insatisfacción. Ese dinero sí me lo merecía.

El magistrado me señaló dónde debía firmar. Parecía contento con su veredicto.

—Eso es todo señorita— me sonrió. –Deje su dirección a la secretaria para saber a dónde se le enviarán los títulos de propiedad y los estados de cuenta del banco.

Mientras escribía la dirección del abuelo Haymitch, no pude evitar mirar a dos paramédicos colocándole oxígeno a Gale.

Salí de la audiencia algo asustada pero feliz. No podía creer que eso hubiera pasado. Parecía irreal. No sabía qué hacer con tanto dinero y propiedades. ¿Y ahora? Bueno, estaba segura que demorarían mucho en darme todo eso, es más, Gale apelaría la decisión del juez y no me importaba la verdad, era su dinero. Salvo los 50 mil dólares, tal vez lo done para la caridad… a un fondo para curar la impotencia masculina. Me reí de sólo imaginar eso.

Estaba tan feliz, que podría haber salido saltando de los tribunales. Entré a los servicios a refrescarme, demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Escuché pasos rápidos cerca de allí. Quizás los paramédicos corrían por el pasillo principal llevando a Gale. Iba a ser más fácil curar su impotencia que recuperar su orgullo.

Escuché algunos gritos y me apuré a alcanzar la puerta principal. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a la calle. Detuve un taxi, quería regresar a Gearhart lo más rápido que pudiera pero antes iba a pasar por casa de Mags para devolverle el dinero que me prestó cuando tanto lo necesitaba.

A punto de abordar el automóvil escuché gritar mí nombre. Me sobresalté. ¡Era la voz de Peeta! Miré hacia arriba, desde el tercer piso, dónde se había realizado la audiencia, él me llamaba. Mi corazón se agitó, sin pensar en nada más, subí de prisa al taxi. Le dije al conductor que se apure.

Casi no podía respirar, Peeta me iba a producir taquicardia. ¿Qué rayos hacía aquí? ¿Acaso me estaba buscando? ¿Para qué si no me creía? ¿Quién le habrá avisado de la audiencia? Me dolió la cabeza pensar en tantas cosas.

— ¿A dónde la llevo señorita?— preguntó el conductor del taxi.

—Lléveme… lléveme a la mecánica Voltios— pedí. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que pudiera explicarme lo que pasaba. Una persona en quien confiaba a pesar de ser boquiflojo. Tal vez Finnick pueda decirme porque Peeta me buscaba.

* * *

**_ ¿Sólo 50 mil dólares por tanta frustración? Bueno, algo es algo._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_PATITO_**


	22. Te encontré

**CAPÍTULO 22: TE ENCONTRÉ**

— ¿Katniss?— escuché a Finnick apenas bajé del taxi, estaba llegando con algunas refacciones.

—Finnick ¡Estoy de vuelta!— le sonreí.

— ¡La mujer más buscada del planeta!— dejó algo que parecía un neumático muy delgado y corrió a abrazarme. Me dio una vuelta completa ocasionando que me maree un poco.

— ¿Buscada yo? No inventes. Disculpa por no haber llamado para contarte, fui a vivir con mi abuelo— dije soltándome apenas puse los pies en el suelo.

— ¿En dónde? ¿En alguna aldea perdida de África?— me hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

—No, ni siquiera salí del país, estuve en Óregon en un pueblito llamado Gearhart— le revelé.

—Espera un momento, le diré a Beetee que saldré. No te vayas Katniss, ni se te ocurra volver a desaparecer— me advirtió, lo vi correr a la administración. Caminé unos pasos por el lugar, parecía que les iba bien el negocio.

— Hola Katniss— escuché llamarme. Era el pequeño Beetee.

—¡Hola!— lo saludé en cuanto llegó.

—¿Sigues en problemas?— preguntó.

—Yo no estoy en problemas— respondí. ¿De dónde sacaría el niño que yo andaba metida en problemas?  
—Después que te fuiste vino a casa mucha gente a buscarte— se encogió de hombros. —Policías, abogados. Incluso el amigo de papá llegó a buscarte— me sorprendí al escuchar eso.

— ¿Si? Qué raro— tal vez estaba exagerando, todavía era un niño, aunque dicen que ellos no mienten.

—Es cierto. Pensé que eras una fugitiva.

—Lo siento Beetee, discúlpame con tu mamá si les ocasioné alguna molestia— el niño sonrió sonrió.

—Ninguna molestia, reté a uno de los abogados a recitarme todas las enmiendas y falló—dijo muy orgulloso.

—¡Ey! Sube Katniss ¡Vámonos!— llamó Finnick desde un auto. Me despedí de Beetee junior.

—Por favor, no me cuentes nada todavía, quiero tener una larga conversación contigo, si te escucho ahora voy a chocar— Finnick soltó una fuerte carcajada. Era tan curioso que dudaba si debía contarle todo. Sin embargo moría por compartir con alguien lo que me pasó en el juzgado. Estaba segura que él disfrutaría la audiencia tanto como yo.

Llegamos a la fuente de soda en la que una vez nos detuvimos a conversar.

—Ahora sí, soy todo oídos, primero dime… ¿Ya estás divorciada?— preguntó tan impaciente como un niño esperando su helado favorito.

—Ya firmé los papeles— dije sonriendo.

— ¿En serio? Entonces… ¿Aceptas salir a cenar conmigo?— lo miré haciéndome la ofendida.

—Apenas me quedo libre y ya quieres hincarme el diente— me burlé.

—Es que yo soy rápido, veo la presa y salto sobre ella, no me ando con rodeos— rió. –Ya en serio, no te invito a una cita romántica. Es sólo una cita. Eres libre y debes salir a celebrarlo— sonrió.

—Tienes razón.

—Bueno, quiero saber dónde te metiste todo este tiempo— preguntó.

—Oregón. Un pueblito llamado Gearhart, allí vive mi abuelo. Estuve trabajando mientras me reponía de todo el asunto. Me fue bien pero no tanto como hoy— empecé a contarle.

— ¡Tengo que saber eso! Habla tu primero y luego yo ¿Vale? Porque te vas a morir con lo que tengo que decirte— eso me asustó un poco. No quería perder mi alegría así que le narré lo que pasó en el juzgado, desde la citación que me llegó a Gearhart, hasta el veredicto del juez. Finnick disfrutó de cada palabra.

— ¿Entonces, recibiste indemnización porque a tu marido no se le para?— lo dijo de forma tan graciosa que no me ofendí por su falta de tacto.

—Sí. 50 mil dólares—Finnick rió cómo un niño.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con tantas cosas Katniss? – preguntó aun sonriendo.

—Dudo mucho que pueda ver eso pronto. Gale va a apelar pero no dejaré que me deje sin mi indemnización que desinteresadamente donaré para el tratamiento de la impotencia— Finnick soltó tal risotada que varias personas voltearon a mirarnos.

—¡Esa es buena! Eres increíble, en serio, la mujer más… increíble que he conocido— me dijo entre risas. No puedo negar que me gustó el halago.

—Bien, ahora te toca a ti. Ya te dije todo lo que necesitabas saber— me miró menos emocionado.

—Ya va. A ver, por dónde comienzo. Ya, el día que te dejé en casa de Wiress, Peeta vino a buscarme a la mecánica— me sobresalté. –Calma, no hablé con él esa vez. Beetee lo hizo, Wiress llegó después y se encerraron en su oficina. El pobre Mellark salió tan deprimido que parecía que se arrojaría a las ruedas del primer coche que pasara.

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con Peeta?— le pregunté.

—Un par de días después ¡Fue a mi guarida! Habló con Mags, ella estaba muy molesta con él, mi abuela no habla pero conoce el modo de hacerte entrar en razón. Ella estaba preocupada por ti, con eso que le cayó la policía y tu marido celoso.

—¡Discúlpame con tu abuela! Por todo lo que les hice pasar— se me caía la cara de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, nosotros sólo estábamos tristes por ti, no sabíamos dónde te habías metido. Bueno, me encontré con Mellark allí y le dije de todo, cobarde, idiota, cabezotas… y no se ofendió o será que estaba muy deprimido todavía. Le conté cómo te rescaté de casa de tu marido, cuando huimos de los matones y logramos llegar a la guarida. Y que luego pudiste escapar antes que te agarraran— se encogió de hombros.

Así que Peeta se enteró de la verdad y había estado buscándome. Lástima que para cuando se arrepintió de haberme echado yo ya estaba lejos.

—Hoy lo vi— confesé. No le había dicho a Finnick todavía eso.

— ¿Viste a Mellark? ¿Dónde?— preguntó.

—Saliendo del juzgado, estaba abordando el taxi y lo escuché llamarme desde el tercer piso, donde fue la audiencia— Finnick silbó.

—Sigue buscándote. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ese tipo no va a parar hasta dar contigo. ¿Lo vas a perdonar?— me sorprendió escuchar eso.

— ¿Perdonar?— pregunté sin saber a qué se refería.

—Katniss, yo estuve allí cuando te botó. Escuché cada palabra que te dijo y soporté todo tu llanto— me recordó.

En este tiempo había tratado de no recordar lo que pasó aquel día. Concentrándome únicamente en recordar a Peeta sonriente. Incluso quise bloquear los recuerdos de nosotros en la cama para quedarme únicamente con la nostalgia de su sonrisa. Escuchar hablar de la forma en que nos separamos me hizo daño. "No deseo saber más de ti. Vete" todavía retumbaba en mi cabeza.

Vaya que dolía. Finnick tenía razón ¿Lo perdonaría por no querer oírme? Era raro pero dentro de mí no había ningún tipo de odio o resentimiento contra él. Sólo mucha tristeza.

—No sé. Quizás se canse de buscarme— traté de sonreír pero ya no pude.

—No se va a cansar, lo último que supe es que había contratado a alguien para buscarte— lo miré asombrada. ¿Buscarme? ¿Un investigador?

— ¿Qué? Espera… ¿Cómo supiste eso?— pregunté casi sabiendo su respuesta.

—Es que…— pareció abochornado. –Delly me llamó un par de meses después. Tú sabes, tenemos nuestras debilidades— trató de defenderse.

— ¿Sigues con Delly?— fue más un reproche que una pregunta.

—No. Ya no. Me buscó sólo para saber de ti, creía que yo sabía dónde estabas— confesó.

— ¿Y para qué Delly quería saber de mí?— le pregunté.

—Para nada bueno seguro, no tenía pinta que querer ayudar a su primo, seguro de curiosa— recordé entonces que la había visto en el aeropuerto.

—Me encontré con ella ayer, cuando llegué— le dije. –Tropecé con Delly en el aeropuerto— los ojos de mi amigo se abrieron de repente.

—Te apuesto que estaba allí con Mellark o por encargo de él— dijo muy seguro.

— ¿Tú crees? Pero entonces por qué no me dijo nada.

—Qué ilusa eres. Tú eres la competencia, estoy seguro que ella dice que le ayuda a buscarte y lo único que hace es entorpecerle todo. Cómo si no la conociera— terminó su bebida.

—Finnick… En la audiencia, escuché que Gale decía que Peeta lo había golpeado ¿Sabes algo?— pregunté.

— ¿Que si sé? Si salió en todos los periódicos. Exagero, sólo fue una nota pequeña en dos diarios— sonrió. –Delly me contó. Fue en el edifico dónde vivías. Gale llegó a insultar a Peeta, a reclamarle porque creía que te escapaste para ir con él. Le aventó unas fotos que les tomó ese otro conserje, un tal Cato, que trabajaba para tu ex esposo. Hasta habían fotos de nosotros, de esa vez que coincidimos en la farmacia, acá traigo una— sacó de su billetera un trozo de fotografía dónde estábamos los dos, en el preciso momento en que yo me estampé contra él. Recuerdo que me dolió la frente con el trompazo que me di.

— ¿Cato me seguía?— apenas me enteraba, ya me parecía raro ese hombre, tenía pinta de psicópata. Pero Gale era más detestable, con razón supo lo mío con Peeta. –Y ¿Cómo es que tienes esa foto?— le pregunté a Finnick.

—Delly las tomó de Peeta para reclamarme y pues yo me la quedé, la corté y sólo dejé esta parte, es que no tenía ninguna foto tuya y acá parece que estamos brazados— me sonrió. Lo miré molesta. –Ah por cierto, ese día se armó un escándalo en el edificio, Gale quería que echaran a Peeta, ya imaginarás que pasó. Mellark era el dueño del edificio, al final al que echaron fue a tu ex marido, golpeado y con vergüenza— Finnick volvió a reír. Ya me imaginaba a Gale reclamando que despidieran a Peeta. Pobre Gale, al final ya no le guardaba rencor, sólo me inspiraba lástima. Nunca pudo hacer nada bien.

La conversación fue muy divertida pero era hora de irme. No me había dado cuenta que pronto terminaría el día y apenas había probado bocado.

—Hazme un favor. Entrégale esto a Mags— dije sacando un fajo de billetes. No quería ir a visitarla. Prefería irme lo más rápido que pudiera.

—Otra vez te vas y no vamos a poder cenar— se quejó.

—Bueno, vamos a cenar pero yo invito. ¿Te molestaría que sea en el aeropuerto?— recordé que había un vuelo que salía a media noche para Oregón.

—Acepto— sonrió feliz.

Me dejó en el hotel y fue a cambiarse. Reservé un boleto a la aerolínea por teléfono, hice mi maleta con algo de pena. Me hubiera gustado tanto poder conversar con Peeta.

Finnick pasó por mí dos horas después. Cenamos y me acompañó a abordar. Él me hacía sonreír, era un buen amigo.

—Búscame cuando regreses Katniss, te acompañaré a donar los 50 mil dólares a la asociación de "pájaros caídos"— bromeó. Solté una carcajada al escucharlo. Finnick era único.

—Te prometo que apenas tenga el dinero te busco— lo abracé. –Discúlpame con Mags y con Wiress por todo— le di un beso en la mejilla y nos despedimos.

Abordé el avión satisfecha. El asunto que vine a resolver estaba terminado. Era libre, Katniss Everdeen, otra vez.

Busqué mi lugar en el avión, esperaba que fuera un viaje rápido y estar en Gearhart mañana temprano. No le llamé al abuelo. Ni siquiera me compré un celular nuevo. Ojalá me permitieran usar el teléfono del avión, todavía faltaba un poco para el despegue. Busqué si tenía cambio, rebusqué mi bolso y al tratar de sacarlo el monedero se me fue de las manos. Suspiré.

Me levanté tan rápido a recogerlo que no me fijé que alguien caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo, me enredé con su abrigo y caímos estrepitosamente al piso del pasillo.

¡Madre santa qué vergüenza!

Pero al tratar de incorporarme un olor demasiado conocido me envolvió. Ese aroma me era tan querido, cuántas veces me dejé seducir por él.  
No podía levantarme, quería creer que era Peeta. Aunque tal vez sólo era el perfume que él usaba. Intenté ponerme de pie pero unos brazos de atraparon.

—Soy muy feliz cada vez que caes sobre mí ¿Lo sabías?— elevé los ojos para encontrarme con dos luceros azules, bajo unas hermosas pestañas. Su cabello era el mismo rebelde de siempre, dorado y sedoso. Mis dedos querían tocarlos nuevamente, abrazarme a su espalda y creer que nunca nos separamos.

* * *

_**¡Por fin juntos! **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


	23. Suficiente ¿Para siempre?

**CAPÍTULO 23: SUFICIENTE… ¿PARA SIEMPRE?**

—Peeta— dije muy bajito. Me miró con tanto cariño, creí que no resistiría tanta felicidad.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo?— llegaron dos sobrecargos preocupados. Uno de ellos me tendió su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

—Sólo tropezamos— dijo Peeta con seguridad. –Una feliz coincidencia pues nos conocemos hace tiempo. ¿Estás bien Katniss?— me sonrió ya levantado.

—Si— dije apenas regresando a mi lugar. Peeta me siguió después de tranquilizar a los tripulantes que parecían alarmados.

— ¡Por fin te encontré!— dijo. Quise decir algo pero uno de sus dedos se posó en mis labios para callarme. –No sabes cómo te he buscado Katniss. Creí que no volvería a verte. Fui a tantos lugares y no podía hallarte— tomo mis manos y me estremecí. –Tú eres mi vida, todo lo que tengo. No sabes el infierno que fue vivir sin ti. ¿Podrás darme una oportunidad para ganarme tu perdón?— mis ojos se humedecieron al oírlo. ¿Ganarse mi perdón? Dentro de mí ya lo había perdonado. Entonces sí me amaba, me había buscado, me extrañó, quizás tanto o más que yo. Era tan feliz al escucharlo.

— ¿Me buscaste?— pregunté. Era lo que más curiosidad me daba.

—En Miami, dónde vivías con tus padres. En Vancouver, con tu madre. Contraté a alguien para que me ayude a rastrearte… incluso llegué a Gearhart— me confesó. Eso me dejó algo perturbada. ¿Me rastreó? ¿Estuvo en Gearhart?

—Fuiste a Gearhart… ¿Cuándo?— pregunté.

—El investigador que contraté me envió una fotografía por email, inmediatamente salí para allá. Pero llegué cuando te habías marchado. Conocí a tu abuelo, no me recibió bien pero creo que después de conversar, entendió— su mirada era la misma de siempre, tan enamorado, como si yo fuera la cosa más preciada para él.

— ¿Conociste a Haymitch?— pregunté.

—Sí, me dijo que habías vuelto para una audiencia. No sabía de qué se trataba, el investigador no me lo había dicho. Tomé otro avión para volver y encontrarte pero el mal clima hizo que me detuviera en Oregón un día. Le llamé a Delly para que te esperara en el aeropuerto pero no apareciste…— ¿Cómo que no aparecí? Esa vieja no le dijo que me vio.

—Yo me encontré con Delly, tropecé con ella, sin querer — él sonrió al escuchar eso. –Pero no me dijo nada— añadí, su mirada cambió. Ojalá se diera cuenta que su prima en realidad lo que quería era que siguiéramos separados.

— ¿En serio? Ella dice que no te vio. Debe haberse confundido— Peeta siempre era confiado, ya me iba a encargar yo de que abriera los ojos.

—No se confundió, si me reconoció— Peeta seguía perturbado. Pero cambió de semblante para continuar con su relato o confesión, no lo sé. Lo único de lo que estaba segura que me hacía muy feliz saber que siempre me estuvo buscando.

—Llegué al juzgado cuando ya te habías ido. Yo sólo quería verte, pensé que tú ya no me querías cuando te marchaste de allí— ahora estaba triste.

—Me asusté— le confesé.

—Toda esta tarde he ido de un lugar a otro. Dónde Mags, a casa de Wiress y a la mecánica. El hijo de Beetee me dijo que te vio salir con Finnick— el tono de sus voz se hizo duro. Él no veía con buenos ojos a mi amigo.

—Yo confío en Finnick, es mi amigo— hizo un gesto de fastidio casi imperceptible. Iba a ser difícil conciliarlos pero no me importaba, yo le demostraría a Peeta que Finnick no era el mal elemento que él creía.

—Bueno, lo importante es que te encontré al fin. ¿Podrás perdonarme Katniss? ¿Tengo al menos una oportunidad de lograr hacerte olvidar todo lo mal que me porté contigo?— en ese momento anunciaron el despegue y el sobrecargo llegó a pedirnos que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones. Era una suerte que el vuelo no esté lleno, así no nos separaríamos.

—Peeta— lo llamé. Sonaba tan bien volver a pronunciar su nombre.

— ¿Si Katniss?— su mirada me ruborizaba. Moría por besarlo y aferrarme a su cuello.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que el edificio donde trabajabas era tuyo? ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar siempre por conserje?— esa era la pregunta que más me obsesionaba. Saber por qué no confió en mí.

Peeta pareció dudar un momento antes de hablar. Se veía que la pregunta le era incómoda.

—Es porque el edificio no es mío, aún. Invertí todo lo que tenía, mis ahorros y mi patrimonio personal en un mal negocio. Es una construcción demasiado. Pensé que con refacciones podría venderla en cuanto terminara de pagarle al banco y me quedaría algo de ganancia. Pero me equivoqué y no quería que nadie lo supiera. Por eso trabajaba allí, porque quería terminar de repararlo. Tú pensaste que era sólo el conserje y así me amaste, no sabes lo feliz que me hacía que no te importara que fuera alguien inferior a ti— tomó una de mis manos y la acariciaba con suavidad.

—No te consideraba inferior, no soy una snob. Yo he trabajado de mesera antes de casarme— él sonrió al escucharme.

—Sí, lo sé. Tomé un café en el lugar dónde trabajaste, en Miami— lo miré sorprendida. Me conmovió tanto eso. –Katniss necesito saber si me permites volver a tu vida nuevamente y ganarme tu perdón— con gusto le diría que sí pero necesitaba saber tantas cosas antes de volver a entregarme a él.

—Peeta… yo traté de dejar todo atrás, de alejarme de lo que había pasado…— sus ojos parecían tristes. Eso me apenaba. –Tú me pediste que me vaya…

—Fue por despecho. ¡Estaba ofuscado Katniss! En verdad creí lo que dijo Gale pero sólo porque tú lo confirmaste. Y esa tal Glimmer… Dios me la encontraba a cada rato, me bombardeaba con sus comentarios. Quise morir cuando me enteré de la verdad, de lo estñupido que fui contigo. Pero era tarde, ya te habías marchado. Por eso me dediqué a buscarte todos estos meses— sabía que decía la verdad, que él también me amaba. Pero nos habíamos lastimado mucho. Nuestra relación empezó demasiado rápido y de forma muy pasional. Y yo no quería más caos en mi vida. Deberíamos hacer las cosas bien, empezar desde cero. Aunque no sabía de qué forma sacar esta necesidad de estar entre sus brazos y me haga olvidar todo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Gearhart?— pregunté.

—El tiempo que sea necesario. El resto de mi vida si con eso logro tu perdón— me sonrió. Sí que parecía decidido a todo.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte Peeta. Yo no guardo rencor y menos a ti. Lo que pasó fue por nuestra falta de confianza. Porque en verdad no nos conocíamos. Nuestra relación se basó en lo sexual, lo que nos mantenía juntos era a pasión— traté de hacerle ver mi punto de vista.

—Yo te amo Katniss…— empezó a defenderse. Pero yo no lo acusaba de nada.

—No confiabas en mí. Ni ese día de la fiesta, ni antes. Nunca me dijiste nada del edificio, ni de tu vida o de tu familia. Todo lo que sé de ti es por otras personas— me dolía aceptarlo pero era cierto.

—No quería preocuparte con mis problemas porque tú ya tenías los tuyos— su voz preocupada y sus gestos llenos de ansiedad me hacían amarlo más. Mi hermoso Peeta, el conserje de quien me enamoré.

—Eran nuestros cuerpos los que se entregaban Peeta, nada más. Compartimos una relación basada en lo sexual. No niego que fue intenso, Dios, yo nunca había experimentado tal cosa. Pero nosotros no teníamos nada más en común que el sexo— había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, debía confesarle mis conclusiones.

—Eso no es cierto Katniss, yo te entregué mi cuerpo y mi alma. Puedo darte la razón en que nos faltó tiempo, para conocernos más, compartir nuestros problemas. Pero teníamos apenas unas horas para estar juntos y las aprovechábamos de forma particular— sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. Sonreí al verlo tan desarmado. –Y nuestra relación no estaba basada únicamente en lo sexual. ¿O es que… tú no me amas?— preguntó con tristeza.

—Claro que sí— contesté rápidamente. –Te extrañé muchísimo pero no quiero que volvamos a caer en lo mismo— no quería que lo nuestro sean sólo "encuentros".

Yo necesitaba a Peeta en mi vida las 24 horas del día, no simplemente visitas clandestinas para hacer el amor.

—Y no lo haremos. Quiero hacer las cosas de forma correcta. Voy dispuesto a pedirle tu mano a Haymitch— me alarmé al oír aquello. Yo sólo quería que me dijera que íbamos a empezar como una pareja normal, saliendo a pasear, a comer, al cine y todo lo que hacen los enamorados. Apenas había conseguido divorciarme hace unas horas. ¿Estaba lista para volver a embarcarme nuevamente en un matrimonio?

Al parecer notó mi sobresalto. Tomó mi mano y la acarició.

—Katniss…— empezó a hablar lentamente.

¡Ay no! Por todos los santos del cielo ¿Me iba a hacer la pregunta? ¿Aquí, en un avión, a más de 3000 metros de altura? Miré a mí alrededor, cerca de nosotros un hombre roncaba. No era nada romántico. Recordé que Gale me lo pidió en un parque, yo tenía ampollas en los pies y me dolían horrores. Y cuando mi ex esposo se arrodilló se clavó una piedra. No, ya malogré el momento recordando aquello, además el lugar no era el adecuado. Terminaríamos teniendo sexo en el baño del avión y no era así como yo quería empezar.

— ¡Peeta no!— le corté antes que empiece.

— ¿No qué Katniss?— preguntó, algo desubicado.

—No lo hagas por favor. No sigas, no digas nada— le rogué.

—Pero, yo debo…

— ¡No! Por favor…— así no. No en un vuelo nocturno, yo quería algo romántico, que pueda recordar y no dejar de suspirar.

— ¿Sabes lo que te voy a decir? No es posible…— empezó a tartamudear. Esperaba que no se molestar porque le corté la petición.

—Lo sé, por favor, déjalo allí— pedí otra vez.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? Nadie lo sabe…— miró a su alrededor, a los sobrecargos, a la gente. No entendía nada. ¿Enterarme de qué? ¡Ay no! ¿Acaso había preparado algo con toda la tripulación? Me sentía morir por frustrarlo.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté asustada.

—Yo… perdí el anillo que te había comprado, cuando regresaba de Oregón— solté un suspiro de la pura tensión contenida. ¿No pensaba proponerme matrimonio entonces? Y yo preocupándome por nada. Si seré tonta.

—Ay, no te entiendo Peeta— dije al borde de la locura. Eso era lo malo que yo tenía. Siempre suponía y me dejaba llevar por mis sospechas, antes de descubrir la verdad completa. Katniss, Katniss mejor cierra la boca y espera.

—Iba a decirte que… quiero que nuestra relación sea duradera, quiero un "para siempre" entre nosotros. Pero que lamentablemente había perdido el anillo con el que debía proponerte matrimonio y que me esperes hasta tener otro para pedirte que seas mi esposa— le sonreí como idiota, en realidad me sentía así.

Ya no me importaba si me hacía el amor aquí mismo o en el pasillo. Debía dejar de preocuparme, Peeta me amaba y eso era suficiente. Suficiente para siempre.

…

Llegamos a Gearhart al amanecer, en un bonito auto verde que Peeta rentó. No sabía qué le iba a decir a Haymitch, si Peeta iba a quedarse en conmigo o no. Apenas me había despertado y ya estábamos frente a la casa de mi abuelo. Traía el cabello despeinado, ojalá no haya roncado en el auto. Moriría de vergüenza.

—Llegamos Katniss— tomó mi mano.

—¿Vas a entrar?— pregunté con temor.

—No. Voy a conseguir un alojamiento para descansar. No hemos dormido nada, tienes ojeras, deberías dormir un poco— me sonrió. A él no se le notaba que tenía sueño.

— ¿Volverás?— pregunté como si éste fuera el adiós.

—Claro que sí ¿De qué hablamos todo el viaje? Te dije que me quedaría el tiempo que sea necesario— quitó el seguro de mi puerta. –Vendré por la tarde— me sonrió. Le di un beso rápido y me bajé. Yo quería una larga y jugosa despedida pero no iba a poder dormir.

Le dije adiós con la mano desde el portal y entré más feliz que niño con fuegos artificiales, el 4 de julio.

— ¡Haymitch!— grité apeas entré. Él me estaba esperando y me arrojé a sus brazos. Estaba feliz, no me lo podía creer que había vuelto a ver a Peeta.

—Regresaste ¿Y esa cara de felicidad? ¿Era Peeta el que conducía ese automóvil?— preguntó.

—Si— dije feliz. –Tengo hambre ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?— dancé hacia la cocina.

—Gracias. Me cae bien el tal Peeta— dijo sentándose a la mesa y tomando una rebanada de pan.

— ¿De qué hablaron?— pregunté conectando la cafetera.

— Yo quería estar seguro si ese hombre te amaba. No importa su condición, edad o color. Si te ama para mí es suficiente— serví el líquido caliente junto con unas tostadas.

—Me ha pedido que volvamos pero yo no sé— dije pensando.

— ¿No sabes qué?— preguntó. Haymitch tenía razón ¿No sabía qué? Estaba segura que lo amaba, que moría por volver a sentir sus labios. Soñaba con él cada noche ¿Por qué no hacerlo realidad? ¿Qué estaba esperando?

—Es que… quisiera tomarlo con más calma. Antes, Peeta y yo fuimos muy deprisa.

—Uno nunca sabe cuánto tiempo tiene Katniss, lo sé por experiencia— dijo pensando.

—Haymitch… ¿Por qué abandonaste a la abuela?— me atreví a preguntarle.

—Yo no la abandoné. Fui a trabajar a otro país, eran tiempos difíciles. Ahorré cada centavo que gané para comprarle una bonita casa pero cuando regresé era tarde. Mi hijo no me conocía y ella… Su corazón ya no me pertenecía— probó otro sorbo de café. Aún podía sentir algo de dolor en sus palabras.

—Pero… ¿No te esforzaste en recuperar a tu familia? Tal vez ella sólo quería que la volvieras a conquistar— traté de saber más.

—No. Y me arrepiento de ello. Ella me dijo que ya no me quería y yo me fui. No volví a buscarla. Nunca se volvió a casar, si tuvo otra pareja no lo supe— tomó una tostada. Me apenaba tanto mi abuelo. Era algo que definitivamente yo no haría. No iba a permitir que el orgullo me cegara. Yo sabía que Peeta me amaba y no lo dejaría ir.

—Entonces… ¿Crees que debería volver con Peeta?— le pregunté.

—No te había visto sonreír así en los seis meses que viviste aquí. Si Peeta es el causante de esa felicidad, no deberías dejarlo ir. Pero es sólo mi opinión, lamentaría perderte ahora que te conozco mejor— sonrió. Terminó de desayunar y salió a ver sus negocios. Singular persona el abuelo.

Bueno, ahora si debía decidir qué hacer con mi vida. Sé que Peeta dijo que venía a quedarse hasta que lo perdonara pero ya no tenía intención de seguir poniéndole peros a nuestro romance.

Dormí unas horas y al despertar preparé un delicioso almuerzo para recibir a Peeta. No sabía exactamente a qué hora vendría, ni dónde se había hospedado. El pastel me quedó delicioso, tuve que esconderlo porque Haymitch le había metido el dedo dos veces.  
Cuando empezó a atardecer me alarmé. Peeta no había venido, ni llamado. ¿Se habría arrepentido?

Escuché que Haymitch me llamaba desde el recibidor. Debía ser Peeta, estaba segura. Salí corriendo de la cocina, quitándome el delantal.

Su voz se oía agitada, me di cuenta que algo pasaba y no era nada bueno. Apenas me miró corrió hacia mí.

—Lo siento Katniss, sé que dije que me quedaría pero no voy a poder cumplir mi palabra— entristecí pero lo más importante era saber que le pasaba. Peeta no rompería una promesa por nada. –Mi madre ha sufrido un accidente— dijo preocupado.

Me alarmé, yo le tenía mucho afecto a Teresa, habíamos trabajado juntas, es más, hasta fue mi confidente en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

—Debes ir— dije apenas.

—Espero que entiendas, vendré a verte cuando me asegure que ella está bien— se acercó y acarició mi rostro. Afuera empezó a llover y yo tenía ganas de llorar. Una parte de mí, la más egoísta, quería decirle que se quedara. Pero eso no estaba bien, él no podría estar aquí si sabía que la vida de su madre peligraba.

—Claro— dije tratando de sonar tranquila.

—Perdona Katniss, volveré pronto— me dio la espalda para irse. Haymitch que nos miraba desde el umbral de la puerta puso el brazo obstaculizando su salida de la casa.

—Katniss, ve con él— me ordenó. Lo miré abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Mi abuelo se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo an Atlanta otra vez y menos en la casa de Peeta?

—Pero… yo…— apenas pude balbucear. Peeta se giró a verme. Él no parecía sorprendido con la idea, es más hasta podría jurar que esperaba con ansias mi respuesta. — ¿Me llevas?— le pregunté dudosa.

—Hasta el fin del mundo— sonrió levemente. Se veía tan preocupado por su madre.

Corrí escaleras arriba por una maleta pequeña, metí unos cuantos trapos, objetos personales y algo de dinero. Bajé lo más rápido que pude. Sé que era una locura pero valía la pena.

Salimos tomados de la mano, nos despedimos de Haymitch que se quedó tranquilo. Sólo pidió que volvamos a visitarlo cuando las cosas mejoren.

El camino a aeropuerto fue muy rápido a pesar del intenso aguacero, Peeta era un excelente conductor. Conseguimos lugar en los vuelos y al día siguiente ya estábamos aterrizando en Atlanta. Me apenaba un poco llegar así a su casa, la última vez que vi a Teresa o a Johanna no fue en las mejores condiciones. Mi jefa debió presenciar aquel altercado en la fiesta de aniversario de su academia y sólo por eso se me caería la cara de vergüenza. Luego de ese incidente no regresé a trabajar y nunca le di explicaciones.

Por otra parte, Johanna, vio como Peeta me botaba, cuando logré escaparme de donde Gale me tenía cautiva. A pesar que no me defendió, sentí que ella sí me creía, que de alguna manera confiaba en mí.

Sólo esperaba nadie me recordara lo pasado. Yo era culpable de haber iniciado un romance con Peeta estando casada.

Todavía estaba divagando cuando Peeta estacionó delante de su casa. Mi corazón latió aprisa. Yo era una intrusa aquí, al menos hasta que Peeta aclare mi situación con él. Y me presente como algo más que una amiga. Aún no habíamos hablado de eso, no teníamos las cosas en claro.

—Llegamos. Katniss…— empezó a hablarme. No lo dejé continuar, ya me había acobardado de entrar.

—Lo sé, si quieres espero aquí— le dije esperando que pensara lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Esperar aquí? ¿Por qué?— me dijo asombrado. –Todos saben que estoy enamorado de ti, no voy a decirles que ahora somos amigos, sería ilógico— se acercó a darme un beso pero lo esquivé.

—Peeta, es que… me da vergüenza con tu familia— le confesé.

—No tienes porqué sentirte así. Mi madre sabe lo que ocurrió, mi padre debe estar al tanto. Johanna siempre me reprochó por aquel día que viniste a buscarme, a dos kilómetros de aquí se bajó del auto después de aporrearme con su bolso. Ella… siempre confió en ti y no dudó ni un momento— me alegraba oír aquello. Mi buena amiga Johanna.

—De todas formas, creo que debería esperarte en otro lugar— seguí insistiendo.

—Ningún otro lugar, estamos juntos ahora y no quiero separarme de ti— sus ojos se oscurecieron. Ya no me pude resistir más, me acerqué y lo besé. Necesitaba sentirlo mío otra vez. Me correspondió con ardor, recordé que estábamos fuera de su casa, que quizá su madre se encuentre grave. Disminuí mis ansias, ya tendríamos todas las noches siguientes para demostrarnos cuánto nos habíamos extrañado.

Tomé valor para seguirlo.

La casa ahora me parecía mucho más grande que la última vez que estuve aquí, cuando vine a buscar a Peeta, quizás porque la entrada estaba detrás de la panadería. No me quedaba de otra que hacer tripas corazón y enfrentar lo que venga, si iba a ser "en un futuro cercano" la esposa de Peeta, tal y cómo él quería, debía atreverme a entrar en la casa de los Mellark.

* * *

_**¡Valor Katniss! Entra y defiende lo que es tuyo. ¿Qué les pareció amigas? ¿Creen que le vaya bien a Katniss con los Mellark?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PATITO**_


End file.
